Vampire and WerewolfVampire? Can it work?
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: Mostly Vampire! Bella is a half wolf half vampire. What happens when school is back in session and the Cullens come to town? This is a Bellice. Most canon couples. A/B and eventually J/Ed.
1. Forks, Washington

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't Alice. I don't even own Bella. But I do own this story.**

**Wow, I suck.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 1: Forks, Washington**

I was running through the wood in my wolf form. I was heading to my Dad's place. His name is Charlie. He's a werewolf too. Well half a werewolf. I was at my Mom's house in Italy. She's a vampire. Yeah that makes me some freaky hybrid.

My feet stopped it was a river. My throat burned. I sighed I wanted to beat my old record, oh well. I began drinking deeply from the water. My muzzle was getting wet; I could honestly care less. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground.

Three werewolves were in front of me, not counting the one on me. I turned into my vampire form and shoved Jacob off, hard.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, guys." my tone was full of sarcasms. "So anything fun happen while I was gone?"

Their faces turned serious. Jacob got up, dusted off his pants "Vampires are in town."

"What do you mean?" how could vampires move here?

Paul spoke "Well they're kinda like you. They drink animal blood."

Embry was next "Yeah, they said they can control themselves around human. They want to co-exist with us. So Charlie made a treaty with them."

Jared took over "Yep. And you're going to school with them."

They all looked at, trying to register my reaction "That's so awesome!" They all looked relived, or at least somewhat.

I frowned "Guys what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that. You're mostly a vampire. So you'll want to hang out with them a lot more than us." Jacob looked really sad.

"Jakey." I hugged him "Yeah, I want to hang out with them. I mean I have never met someone this close to what I'm like. But Jacob, you guys are **my** family. I would never leave you. And I know you guys understand what I am and except it but it's not really the same thing to except something and be part of it. I will always be part of you guys but you have to understand I'm barley around vampires and that's only in the summer and I haven't ever met a vampire around my age and I'd like to know what it's like. And this is a one in a million chance to not only find vampires my age but find some that drink animal blood! Do you understand?"

He hugged me back "Yeah I do. But remember we're always here for you. K."

I pulled out of the hug "Yeah, I know. So I'll see you guys later!"

I ran away as they called "See yah!"

I smiled as I ran back to the house. I thought 'School starts tomorrow.'

Charlie was waiting outside with a smile as I jumped in his arms "Hi, Charlie."

He put me down; he had a big grin on his face "Hey, Bells. How was the summer with your mother?"

"Great! Jacob told me about the vampires by the way." I said as I made my way into the house.

"He did. I should have suspected much. So what horrible things did he tell you about the vampires?" Charlie asked as he sat down in his chair.

"He didn't. I told him to shut it about vampires being evil creatures of the night and about me being tainted in evil and how I was the only good one because I'm still alive when I left in the beginning of the summer." I sat down on the couch next to his chair.

"So are you going to school this year? Or are you just going to make the rest of the clan ditch classes so you can jump off cliffs, ride motorcycles and whatnot?" I could hear the laugher in his voice due to the fact that almost drowned the last time I went cliff diving and how I had fallen of the motorcycle and hit my head because the brake didn't work.

I frowned and blushed, got up and muttered "I'm going to school." as I climbed the stairs I tripped on air once again being me and Charlie couldn't hold it in any more and busted out laughing. I muttered again as I got up "Stupid half dad half mutt."

He stopped laughing "Sorry, Hun!"

I didn't answer and just made my way into my room without making a fool of myself yet again.

I got ready for school but instantly got bored because the wait seemed to take forever. How did I know this? Because I thought school started every 5 minutes.

I can sleep but I don't have to. I really don't know how to explain it but I can force myself to sleep its weird, just like me.

Soon sleep took over.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. But I do own this story idea.**

**Wow. I **_**still**_** suck.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPOV **

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullen's**

When I woke up I looked over at my clock. It was 7:30. School starts at 8:45. It takes 5 minutes (at least with my driving) to get to school. So I got about an hour if you couldn't do the math.

I hopped in the shower and washed my short chocolate brown hair with black streaks with my wild mountain strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I looked in the mirror and decided to let my hair air dry.

I went into closet and picked out a black button down long sleeved dress shirt and some black jeans with a belt and my dragon wallet chain that I shoved in my back pocket.

Then I ran downstairs and found a note from Charlie:

_Have a good day at school Bella. Remember to be nice to the little vampires and make friends._

_Love, Charlie._

_P.S. If you decide to ditch school you'll have border patrol for a week._

_P.S.S. Don't fall!_

I chuckled at his note before trashing it. I slid some Pop tarts into the toaster (Since I can't cook to save my life!). I ate them quickly before rushing back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack.

I grabbed my keys from the counter to my baby before walking outside. My car is awesome. It is a Ferrari Hamann F430 Black Miracle and as my own special detail, I spray painted a gray and white swirled wolf that is chasing a crescent moon. Then to finish it off, I added fangs on the hood and roof of my car with red blood trickling off the lips and fangs.

That doesn't scream that I'm a wolf/vampire. I don't see it at all.

I jumped in the driver seat and looked at the clock on the dashboard. It said 7:57. I made pretty good timing.

My car speed across the pavement until I reached the school. It started drizzling on the way to school. I didn't mind but everyone else was in the cafeteria.

I made my way to the main office. The receptionist looked bored until she saw me. She smiled warmly at me "Hello, Bella. How was your trip to Italy this year?"

I nodded "It was pretty good. We did a lot of shopping, too."

She nodded back then handed me my schedule and a tiny white one "I've heard it is beautiful. Make sure you get all of your teacher's to sign that and bring it back after classes."

"It is." was all I said before walking back out. I took a look at my schedule while a walked to the cafeteria:

_1__st__ hour: English 3_

_2__nd__ hour: Trigonometry_

_3__rd__ hour: Biology_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ hour: Free Period_

_5__th__ hour: World History_

_6__th__ hour: Art 2_

It wasn't too bad this year. At least I don't have to take Gym and I'm pretty good at Art.

I shoved my schedule in my backpack just before entering the cafeteria. I smelled the air. No vampires. Just lousy smelling humans.

"Bella! Bella! Come on we saved you a seat!" Mike yelled from our usual table.

I sighed before walking over to the table. Eric clapped me on the back "So how was Italy, Bella? You know we had a lot of fun here. We even went down to La Push and Mike fell off his board. But no need to worry I got the whole thing on camera."

Mike hit the back of his head "Hey we agreed that you would show her that."

Eric just smiled "I lied. Anyway Bella, you want to come over my house after school to watch it. We can even watch a movie or 2 afterwards." he started lending in, trying (And failing) to seduce me.

I pulled back and said "I don't go to liar's houses." he pouted and everyone else laughed. They continued their conversation from before I came.

I began scouting for the vampires but came out empty. I was about to give up when the backdoor to the cafeteria opened.

My lungs filled with the sweat smell of vampires as my eyes landed on them.

The first ones to enter were a brown haired boy and a blond haired girl.

The boy had a huge grin on his baby face. He was really big too, even bigger than Jacob. He had on a Lakers jersey and a pair of blue jeans. He smelled kinda like oak and maple.

The blond haired girl was scowling at everyone but still look like those model a magazines, beautiful. She had on a pink tee with a black purse and gray skinny jeans. She retched of perfume of a multitude of smells that I couldn't even describe.

The next one was a tall boy with curly blond hair. He looked like he was in constant pain. I could tell it was because he was most likely new to animal drinking. He had on a simple gray shirt and blue jeans. He also smelled like oranges mixed with chocolate and new car smell.

Then another boy with bronze gelled up hair came in with a cocky smile planted on his face. He smelled like lemons, almonds, and coconuts.

I thought that was it and was about to go introduce myself when the doors opened again.

She was absolutely amazing. She had black spiked hair that pointed everywhere but still managed to look neat and organized. She was pretty short in size compared to me. And it didn't help that she had pixie like features. She had a bright smile on her face. She had on a white dress shirt and a black mini skirt with a chain on it. Her creamy white legs looked beautiful against the skirt. The curves to her body amazed me, they were so perfect. Her smell was heavenly. It was like my own personal candy shop. She smelled like cherries, peppermint, cinnamon, and some unknown one that appealed to my scents. Her golden eyes were like liquid; as they swirled and danced merrily in her eyes.

Now that I noticed, they all had golden eyes.

She and her family sat down at a table at the far corner of the cafeteria; several tables away from everyone else. Everyone seemed to back away from them subconsciously.

I got up out of my seat and someone grabbed my wrist. I turned back. It was Jessica "Where are you going?"

"Over to the new kids." I pulled out of her grasp.

"You don't want to go over there. They're freak!" Lauren replied.

I frowned "That isn't very nice, Lauren."

"Well they are! I mean 2 of them are dating! The 2 boy won't go out with anyone. And that girl is the worst. She won't talk to anyone but the teachers! It's really weird. It's like they don't like talking to anyone but themselves. I'm just saying to cut your losses and don't waste your time on them." Lauren said again.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, guys. I really don't care what you said. Besides you have known them for a week. Maybe they're just really shy."

When I turned back all the liquid gold eyes were on me. Including the pixie's.

Her eyes penetrated mine. I licked my dry lips before walking over.

Their eyes followed my every step to the table.

When I reached the table I extended my arm to the pixie girl and smiled as warmly I could "Hello my name's Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."


	3. Meeting the Swan

**Disclaimer: I really **_**really**_** don't own Twilight. But I own the Alice's POV on this story.**

**I **_**really**_** do suck. God Damn Meyers!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePOV **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Swan**

We have been at Forks High for a week and everybody within the entire 319 student population hate our guts.

My family and I don't really like talking to the humans because they usually misunderstand us. We don't eat. Which I guess is normal for me and Rose but for Jasper, Edward and especially Emmett it defiantly isn't. Plus the fact that most human are simple minded.

I thought about all this while me, Rose, and Emmett drove in Emmett's car. He has a black Aston Martin. While Edward and Jasper drove behind us in Jasper's silver Chrysler.

We pulled up into the school when in one of our usual spots was a black and red Ferrari with white and gray spray paint that made a wolf chase a crescent moon on the sides. It also had fangs on the hood and roof of the car that had blood on it.

Me and my family got out of our car to examine the car that we hadn't seen all last week. I traced the details with my finger. Whoever drew this must be really good.

I looked over at Edward "What do you think? A new student."

He shook his head and put a hand on his chin "I doubt it. It's most likely a student who has been here and is just arriving from summer break."

I nodded my head "True. We'll find the kid and make sure they don't notice anything about us today."

Rose budded in "Where do you think they might be?"

Jasper stepped in "Let's check the cafeteria. I smell a lot of kids over there. They might go talk to their friends about their vacation."

We all nodded. Emmett and Rosalie headed off first followed by Jasper then by Edward.

I lingered by the car for a second before following my family to the cafeteria. Something about that car smelled different then the other car in the lot but I wasn't sure what it was.

When we walked into the cafeteria we all took a gulp of air. Something defiantly smelled different but we didn't look around. We all just kept our heads strait with smiles until we reached the table.

When I sat down I felt eyes on me so I turned to it.

I saw the most beautiful girl ever to walk this earth. Her dark brown hair had streaks of black and was cut even shorter than my hair. I could see the beads of rain in her hair. She had a long and lend body but still had incredible curves along her tan body. She was wearing a black dress shirt with black jeans, a belt, and a dragon like wallet chain that was tucked neatly into her back pocket. Her skin was flawless. Her lips looked so juicy; she also had a small trace of fang along her lips. Her electric blue-green ocean like eyes drew me in even though she wasn't looking at me.

I looked to see what she was looking at. It was the girl who tried and failed at dry humping Edward in the hallway last week.

The hump girl (I named her that) had a hold on the beautiful girl's wrist. I suppressed the growl that desperately wanted to be let out "Where are you going?"

The beautiful pulled her wrist back with inhumanly strength that hump girl ignored. Her voice sounded soft and musical, just like bells "Over to the new kids."

The girl that was next to hump girl, that I vaguely remember was trying to give Jasper a blow job, spoke up "You don't want to go over there. They're freaks!"

The beautiful girl frowned at blow girl "That isn't very nice, Lauren." she is so nice.

Lauren (A.K.A blow girl) got pissed "Well they are! I mean 2 of them are dating! The 2 boys won't go out with anyone. And that girl is the worst. She won't talk to anyone but the teachers! It's really weird. It's like they don't like talking to anyone but themselves. I'm just saying to cut your losses and don't waste your time on them."

The beautiful girl rolled her eyes "Whatever, guys. I really don't care what you said. Besides you have known them for a week. Maybe they're just really shy."

She turned away from them.

My eyes caught hers. She was so beautiful. I just saw the pink of her tongue slid across her lips. My eyes followed her body to the table till she finally reached us.

She smiled warm at us and extended her arm to me "Hello my name's Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

I took her warm hand. I felt a jolt of electricity travel up my arm. My tiny cold hand felt like it was melting inside her iron grip.

I smiled back at her, showing off my fangs "Hey, my name's Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you too."

She let go of my hand and I spoke again immediately I pointed to Emmett first "That's Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. And that's Jasper and that's Edward. But Rosalie's and Jasper's last name are Hale not Cullen because they're twins and-"

Edward saved me from my obsessive need to babble when I was nervous by covering my mouth with his hand "I'm sorry she talks a lot when she nervous. By the way is that your Ferrari in the parking lot."

Bella nodded as she took the extra seat at our table "Yeah. You like it?"

Emmett got a child like grin as Edward let go of me "We love it! Who did the designs on your car? They are amazing!"

Bella smiled "I did them!"

Emmett practically jumped out of his seat "OMG! CAN YOU PLEASE DO MY CAR!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!" he looked like he was going to piss his pants.

Bella laughed. It sounded so good against my ears, just like little bells going off "Sure Emmett, as long as you don't piss your pants."

Emmett squealed like a little girl and picked Bella up and twirled her around in little circle, screaming "I LOVE YOU, BELLA!"

Bella started banging on Emmett's back "Breathing… becoming… issue… Emmett!"

Emmett put her down "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" everyone just started laughing at Emmett including Bella.

Emmett seemed completely unphased from our laughter "So are you still gonna do it!"

She just shook her head "Yes, Emmett. I'll still do it, ok."

Emmett threw his fist into the air "Yes!"

We laughed again and then the bell rang.

Bella turned to me "Hey Alice, what's your first hour?"

"English 3." I replied instantly, knowing where this might go.

"Sweet. Mind if I walk you there?" she smiled sweetly at me.

I got up and laced my arm through hers "No problem!"

We began walking to class with everyone staring at us.

**I know what your thinking. What happened to the Cullen's finding out what Bella is, right? Read the next chapter and find out!**


	4. Emo Mike Newton

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Why, God? Her and not me! All I own is the way Twilight should have been! But at least it's something.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePOV **

**Chapter 4: Emo Mike Newton**

On the way to class we talked briefly about Bella's car design. The second we walked into class I took a big gulp of air. I had been doing this more frequency then I needed to because of Bella's delicious strawberry, must, and leather scent.

But I really shouldn't have token that breath because the second we walked in some idiot (Mike Newton) was pretending to cut himself and than actually cut himself!

I froze at the doorway and Bella stopped too. I held my breath and tried to wash away the scent of blood from my mind.

The teacher stared at us while examining Mike's hand "Aren't you guys coming in?"

Bella spoke for me "I don't think that a good idea. Alice doesn't like the sight of blood. And she's looking a little pale; I'll take her to the nurse's office so she can lie down."

The teacher nodded "Of course, take her right away."

Bella tried moving me but I wouldn't bug an inch "Shit." Bella whisper under her breath.

"Alice, I need you to look at me." I turned my head slowly towards her. She smiled "Good. Now look at my wrist."

I looked down the few inches to her wrist "Now watch." she bit deeply into her own wrist and pulled back.

I could see her blood and venom mix together. It looks so much better than any blood I have ever seen before and it was just right there, dangling in front of me. She smiled again "Now breath."

I looked back her with shock and fear. She shook her head "Don't worry you won't even smell Mike's hand. Just breath and bite me."

I looked back at her wrist. It looked so wonderful. I let in a fresh breath of air and was hit hard with Bella's amazing scent, only intensified.

With one hand I grabbed her wrist and my other hand pulled us together as I bit deeply into her wrist. The taste of her blood and venom sent my eyes rolling back in my head.

Suddenly she was out of my grasp. I looked up to her with a mocking smile on her face "Come on Alice." then she ran away.

I followed her diligently. Soon we were behind the school in the forest.

She stopped and turned around "Come here Ali." I complied and tackled her to the ground. I straddled her hips. Then I sank my teeth into her neck and she moaned out. Her fingers entangled with my hair as she forced me deeper into her neck. Her other hand wrapped around my torso, pulling us even closer. She continued to moan and wriggle underneath me. It was the most exotic thing I have ever seen, felt, taste, or smell in my entire life.

Out of nowhere I was ripped off Bella and hit a tree. I got up and snarled at the large mass in front of me. He had dark brown hair that was cut in short spikes and he was shaking (literally) with anger.

He yelled "What the hell do you think your doing to Bella, Bloodsucker!"

I screamed back "None of your business!" my lips were pulled back in a snarl.

The guy made a move to grab me but was hit by an even bigger white mass.

The guy was now underneath an enormous white wolf as he yelled "Bella tell me what the hell is going on here!"

The wolf seemed to morph for a second. The wolf was Bella. And Bella looked super pissed "Jacob, what the hell are you doing here!" she snarled.

He shrunk back in shock and whispered "Well I wanted to see you and then I heard about the cut and than I saw little drips of your blood and I thought you where hurt so I came here."

Bella got up off of him and snarled "Go to my house. I'll be there in a second." Jacob didn't get up from him due to shock "Now!"

He got up as fast as possible, turned into a wolf before taking off with his tail between his legs.

Bella turned to me and smile in a forgiving way "I'm really sorry about Jacob. He isn't exactly the biggest fan of vampires and he's really protective over me."

"Yeah. I understand too. Besides if I hung out with a wolf that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would be worry." she seemed too flinched at my comment but I have no idea why.

Bella looked down, not looking at me "Alice, we need to talk."

"Bella what's wrong?" I walked over to her and grabbed her chin so that she would look at me. She was biting her lip in nervousness "Bella, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

She signed "Alice, what do you think I am?"

I looked her over. Tan skin, lean and tall body, blue-green eyes, great sense of smell, strong, extremely warm temperature, fangs, great smell, and greater control for human blood, can change into a wolf without breaking her clothes, and amazing tasting blood. I had absolutely no clue "I don't know. You seem so much like a vampire but than any you don't seem like a vampire too."

She looked away again "Bring your whole family to the La Push border line at 5 o clock, today."

She was about to run away but I grabbed her arm "Why?"

She looked back at me "Because you don't know what I look like in the sunlight." and with that she left. Leaving me alone in the forest. And I just stood there until I felt a hand on each of my shoulders and Rosalie stand in front of me.

She looked at me with concern "We heard what happen. And we saw blood in the hallway. What happened to you and Bella?"

I looked at her "I wanted to kill him. I took a big gulp right when he cut himself. But Bella helped me by letting me drink her blood."

Rosalie's eyes widened "How is that even possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders "She says that she wants to meet us at the La Push border."

"Why?" Rose pushed.

"Because we don't know what she looks like in the sunlight."

**I really hope you liked it. I know you think that thing maybe going a little fast but I just what to get the whole 'what you are' thing out of the way so I can focus on breaking the friendship boundary. If you have again questions just send me a message, I check my email everyday. **


	5. Bella's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I think I'm getting use to it. Thanks to everyone who read the story and who review. I loved your idea littleow84! I might use it in a later chapter!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPOV **

**Chapter 5: Bella's Past**

After screaming at Jacob at the top of my lungs, I drove to the La Push boundary line and put me and my car right on the line. It was 12:00. I leaded back in my seat. I was wonder if I should go back to school.

But then I thought 'No. If you have one of them in your class they'll ask too many questions. Or worse, they wouldn't let me see Alice again.'

I flinched at that thought. I can picture my life with Alice; even if she is just my friend. I flinched at that thought too.

I couldn't just stay here either. I jumped out of the car and began hunting.

After a few hours I returned to the car. To my favor it was 4:55. 5 more minutes. Surely I could make it for 5 minutes.

4:55. I doing ok.

4:56. I'm getting a little nervous.

4:57. I'm shaking.

4:58. I'm thinking the worst things that Alice could do when she finds out.

4:59. I am losing my f-ing mind!

5:00. They aren't even going to show up!

Before another terrible thought enter my brain I can see their cars pulling up and pulling off to the side of the road like mine.

Rosalie's blond hair came out of the car and she ran over to me without even closing the door. She pulled me on to their side of the boundary and pressed me against the car by my neck and she punched me hard in the guts.

I heard Alice yell "Rosalie! Don't hurt her! I told you I'm feeling perfectly fine!"

I could see Rose's face pieced with so much anger as she yelled "That's what they all say until they died! Now tell me what you did to my little sister, freak!"

I flinched at her comment. I pulled her back enough so that I could speak "What are you talking about?"

Her face got madder "Look at what you did to Alice's eyes, mutt!"

I turned my head to look into Alice's eyes.

Instead of Alice's normal liquid golden eyes, they were deep pools of a very dark blue with swirls of her golden color mixing and twirling in her still beautiful eyes. I continued to look at her as I said "I would never hurt you, Alice. It was because of my blood. It's just like other diets. If you drink human blood you get red eyes, if you drink animal blood you get gold eyes, if you drink my blood your eye color reverts back to the color of your eyes when you were human and the color will be gone by tomorrow morning. I swear Alice. I don't think I could ever hurt you."

Alice took a step towards us "I believe-"

Rosalie cut her off "And you're sure this won't affect her in any negative way."

"No, the only thing it does is allow her to control herself even better around humans and change her eye color. That's it." I said as I tried pulling Rose's hand back without hurting her.

She released me "That better be it."

Alice ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her. We fit together so perfectly. It felt like her snowy body was melting right into mine. Her cold breath whispered into my neck "I'm sorry. We couldn't stop Rose. But just ignore her," she pulled back to look me in the eyes "I always do."

I laughed a little "It's ok, Ali. Now are you going to let me go long enough to show you what I look like or are you just hold me like this?"

She let me out of her iron grip and smiled "Sorry."

I ruffled the top of her head and her spikes hair became even more of a disarray than usually "It's ok, Ali." I looked at the rest of the family "Come on this way, guys."

I turned into my wolf form and heard loud gasps from behind me. They all looked shocked. I opened my mind to Edward 'Close your fly traps and let's go. I'll explain later' then I closed my mind again.

He looked even more puzzled that he could read my mind for the first time as he stutter out "She says to 'close your fly traps and let's go.' and that 'she'll explain later'."

I took off and heard them follow me. I slowed down bit and then Alice was by side in a second. She patted my hair "Your cute like this. Like my own little puppy." she smiled brightly.

I snorted for my replied and she seemed to get the message.

We continued deeper and higher into the Cullen mountains until we got past the cloud bank and got to the clearing that I had found on my recent hunt.

I stopped at the edge where the shadows meet the sunlight of the clearing. It turned back into my vampire form. I popped a few of the buttons on my black dress shirt and made the sleeves go past my elbow. I took a deep breath and let it out. I walked out into the middle of the clearing. I could see myself shining. I looked at my arms and saw the black, gray, and white tattoos draw themselves upon my body as my skin paled dramatically, and my fangs enlarged.

I felt a cold hand on my heated shoulder. I took another deep breath, nervous about her reaction to it. I turned to face her. She was shining brightly as her eyes widen but she didn't move away or come closer into the foot of space between us. The hand on my shoulder slid up to my neck. Her cold finger traced the mark where she had bit me. Than she looked down on the mark where we had bitten my wrist. Her hand cupped my cheek and her thumb glided; tracing part of the tattoo, under my eye, through my cheek, touched the corner of my lip, and under my chin to neck until she stopped at the collarbone (Even though she seemed to want to continued to follow _**down**_ the path).

She closed the space between us and pulled me into a hug, putting her head on my chest. I put my arms around her chilly body as she melted into me. Her winter breath touched my neck "I'm sorry for biting you."

I huffed "You know, you don't have to apologize for everything. I forgive you for everything. Besides I'm the one who let you bite me."

She stayed silent on my chest. I heard the rest of her family move into the clearing. Her winter mint breath met my face "Bella, what are you?"

I whisper it but it was still loud enough for everybody to hear me "I'm a hybrid between a wolf and a vampire."

I heard the inhale of breath from her family but she just looked back up at me as if waiting for more.

I continued "My father is a ½ werewolf and my mother is a vampire. They got together and had me. But after a few years my mother didn't love him any more so she took me to Italy. There some vampire found us in the woods. I was only about 3 years old at the time but I could speak, read, and write perfectly in English and Italian. But the vampire were no ordinary vampires. They were part of the Volturi elite guard. and they thought I was a vampire child." Alice's dark blue widen once again and her family gasped. But I continued on with the story "They took us to Volterra. Me and my mother stood a trail. We told them about how I was a hybrid and about my mother's ability to shield herself and others from mental attacks. Aro took a likening to me instantly. So we stay there for a few years. During that time, they did tests on me and discovered that I had more than one power and that they could develop with time and practice. Aro, Calcuis, and Marcus became something of uncles to me. But when I was 12 years they found some information on my kind. According to legend that there is only one and always one of my kind on the Earth at one time. We are usually never related and we can't have offspring but we can allow vampires to have children that could grow to be ½ vampires. My kind can live forever if they want and we are impossible to kill. We can only kill ourselves. We usually don't find our soul mates. We are only allowed to mate with our soul mates. We can't even kiss someone else besides our soul mates. Our soul mates are typically human or werewolf because we can turn ourselves into humans when we are with our soul mates and turn them human, too if we chose. And we can't kill humans." I paused to let them absorb the information "Aro decided that it would be good idea to spend time with real werewolf to allow my powers to develop further but every summer I would have to return to test my powers and see if I gained new ones. But my mother stayed over there because she joined the guard." I smiled "She says it's a lot funnier in Italy."

Alice smiled "You have a very good memory."

I smiled "Of course I do. If I didn't I might screw up on something if I didn't."

She laughed. Then Emmett voice boomed out "That is so awesome! Show me one of your powers!"

I pulled out of Alice's grip "Do I amuse you?"

Emmett scoffed "Well I would be if you did something cool!"

I snapped her fingers and a locked zipper appeared over Emmett's mouth. Emmett desperately ripping it off but it just wasn't coming off.

Everyone busted into laughter as he struggled on the ground with his zipper and lock. Suddenly Emmett grabbed my leg and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Bella! Please get the zipper off!'

I looked down on him "I'm not sure if I want to. I really like the new you, Emmett. You're nice and quiet. Plus I thought you wouldn't be amused."

He pleaded through the zipper.

"Well since you seem so desperate." I pulled him up to his feet and ripped the lock and zipper right off his mouth.

"**!**" Emmett wailed and fell on his knees.

I patted his head "Your welcome, Emmett."

He scowled but got up and shrugged his shoulders "Remind me not to get you upset."

I signed "Sure."

We all laughed on the way down to the cars. When we got to the cars I shook Carsile's and Esme's hands "Well it was nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. and Mrs. Cullen."

He smiled "Oh, please call Carsile's. Dr. Cullen sounds too formal."

She smiled too "Yes deary, call me Esme."

I smiled in relieve "Thanks, guys."

Esme beamed for a moment "You must come to dinner at the house one day! We'd love to get to know you better!"

Then Alice beamed "Yeah we can make it a sleepover!"

I tilted my head to the side "But vampires don't eat or sleep."

Alice rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter! Besides Esme's been dying to use that kitchen! Please!" Alice got all big and puppy eyed. Her dark blue eyes just made that look even cuter as her lower lip pouted out in the most adorable way ever!

I groaned "How do you know my only weakness? I can't resist the puppy dog face!" I groaned "Fine! You win this around but I won't let you win again!"

"Yeah!" Alice hugged me "Trust me you won't regret it! So how about Friday night?"

I scoffed "I really don't think I have much of a choice." everyone shook their heads in unison and smiled "But sure. Why not?"

She hugged me again and pulled away "We'll see you tomorrow, Bella!" she waved as she got in her car and waved back as I leaded against my car and watched them drive away before getting into my own car.

It was 5:30. Time to go home.

**This chapter was really long because I just couldn't stop writing. Did you guys like the Cullen's reactions? And don't you love their little sleepover idea! Sadly the week is most likely to drag on for the Cullen's a bit due to the fact that Mike Newton, his crew, and (maybe) Jacob (if I can just squeeze him in) are idiots!**


	6. The Untouchable Alice Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But this story is getting so many hit and a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

_**This=Bella**_

_This=Alice_

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPOV **

**Chapter 6: The Untouchable Alice Cullen**

**Monday night:**

I pulled in our driveway. Now it was time to talk to Charlie. I shivered before getting out of the car.

When I got inside I called out "Charlie, I'm home!"

I heard the TV turn off "Bella can you come in here?"

I gulped. He was sounding way too nice and that scared me even more than him yelling at me did.

I walked into the living room and not only was Charlie there but so was Billy, Jacob, and Sam "Yes, daddy." I smiled sweetly, trying to get on his good side but he just frowned.

"Bella. Jacob told me what happened at school today." his voice was monotone so I couldn't tell if he was proud or upset. Most likely the latter though because just before I left to the boundary line I slapped Jacob across the face, so that was not helping my case.

I sat down on the couch and sighed "What'd he tell you?" I wanted to get over this.

"He told us that he found one of the vampires feeding off of you." he god damn voice was _still _monotone.

"Yeah. So what?" I sounded I little harsher than I wanted to.

"He told us that a boy had cut himself around the vampire and you lend her away. Am I correct?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Why did you continue to let the vampire bit you when you could have stopped her?" his voice was getting sterner.

I looked down on the floor and began blushing "I don't know."

"Why did you attack Jacob when he was trying to protect you?"

I honestly have no idea where this spring out of but I got pissed. I stood up to face Charlie "Because he wasn't protecting me! He was only hurting Alice! And stop referring to her as a vampire! Besides I can protect myself just fine!" my lips curled back in a snarl.

Charlie didn't look surprised by my reaction. I fact he was smiling and so was Billy, and Sam. Except Jacob looked even more pissed than me.

I frowned "What's going on?!"

Charlie just shook his head and laughed "Oh, trust me. You know." he turned the TV back on with a smirk.

I sat back down with him "What are you hiding from me?!"

He continued to shake his head "Just go hang out with your little vampire friends."

I froze. I opened my mind to read what he was thinking. He kept reciting the Chinese alphabet in his head backwards. I closed my mind again and jumped back "Your hiding your mind from me!" I gasped "You never hide your mind from me!"

All of them except Jacob laughed at my reaction and got up to leave "Goodnight, boys!"

They replied "Night!" before walking out of the door.

I pouted angrily at Charlie "Why are you hiding this from me?!"

He just patted my head "You need to fine out your own, hon."

I just pouted out my lips even more but he ignored it. I threw my hands up "Fine don't tell me! I'm going to bed!"

I began to go up the stairs when Charlie called "By the way Bella, did you tell the vampires about what you are?"

I smiled "Yeah Charlie, I did. "then something popped in my mind that I was about to forget "Oh and Charlie. The Cullen's invited me over for a sleepover on Friday, can I go?"

He smiled "Sure, Bella."

I left without another word into my bedroom and fell asleep instantly.

**Tuesday morning:**

The next morning I took a shower, blow-dried my hair and had a pop tart before leaving. I was dressed in a button down 'Kings of Leon' shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

When I entered the parking lot I stepped out of the car and was about grab my backpack from the other side of the car when the little pixie slammed into me.

I turned around in her arms and hugged her snowy body tighter to my warm one. I inhaled her candy store scent and whispered in her ear "Good morning Alice."

She whispered back "Good morning Bella."

I smiled and pulled back to see her bright smile and liquid golden eyes. I wasn't sure which color I liked the best, dark blue or gold. But as long as it was part of her I wouldn't care if her eyes were red.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I noticed what she was wearing and my jaw almost dropped as venom pooled in my mouth. She had on the miniest black and white plaid skirt I had ever seen before and a black blouse that was button down low enough for me to see her cleavage.

I began envisioning me ripping the clothes right off her body. Pushing her up against my car. Suckling and biting her beautiful mounds. Hearing her cry out my name. Feeling her wriggling underneath me in anticipation for my fingers in enter her.

Wait a minute. Did I just basically say I wanted to fuck my best friend? I shook the thought out of my head and took her hand as we began walking to the cafeteria.

She probably doesn't even like me like that any way. I mean look at her. She can have any _guy_ she wants. So why would she want me? She doesn't. All she thinks is that we're best friends and that's it.

I sighed and Alice glanced at me but didn't say a word due to the fact that she seemed to be debating something with herself as well.

When we got into the cafeteria her family called out to us before Mike could even get a hand in the air.

I put on a smile as we walked to the table. As I sat down I said "Hey guys. What's up?"

Edward smiled "We kicked ass at Halo last night."

Emmett got a big grin on his face "Yeah those Chinese kids didn't even know what hit them!"

The whole family started snickering. And he frowned "What's so funny?"

Jasper spoke out "Which screen where you looking at?

"The top one."

"That was my screen Emmett."

His eyebrows merged together "Than what was I doing?"

Jasper smiled "Remember that Chinese kid that we kept bumping into that you called a retard for using a grenade on himself every 20 seconds."

"Yeah."

"You were him."

Emmett's jaw dropped in shock. We all blew up in laughter "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Alice spoke up through her giggles "Because it was way too funny to stop you."

Emmett pouted "I'll get you guys back! I swear I will!"

Alice rolled her eyes "Whatever Emmett."

The bell rang.

I looked at Alice "Ready to go, Ali."

She nodded and we laced our arms together to go English 3. We sat together in class.

In the middle of the lesson Alice slid a paper over to me _'Write down your schedule.'_

I scrawled down: _**'English 3, Trig, Bio, Lunch, Free, World His., and Art 2.'**_

I slid it back over. She smiled and wrote back 'We have 1, 3, lunch, 4,and 6 period together!'

I smiled _'We can walk together to lunch and 4.'_

'_And to the cars too!:) __'_

The speakers turned on as a bored male principal read aloud "Students, the Fall Festival or dance is next weekend. I repeat next weekend is the Fall Festival. And it is girl's choice. Girl's choice dance. That is all."

Alice gave me another wide smile before scribbling down _'Who are you going to ask to the dance?"_

'_**I don't think I'm going.'**_

She pouted _'Why not?'_

'_**None of the boys here are very interesting.'**_

'_Some of them are pretty cute. Beside can't you ask one of your wolf friend?.'_

'_**I really don't want to.'**_

'_Why not?'_

'_**I can't dance for my life.'**_

The bell rung, signaling that 1st hour was over.

I smiled at her as we walked out of the class "So I'll see you 3rd hour."

She nodded "Right."

She took off in the opposite direction while I lingered there. I couldn't stop staring after her. Just before she rounded the corner she glanced back at me and her eyes were dark.

Once she was out of sight I walked towards my classroom and ignored my friends' calls.

I got in my seat at the back of the class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was. It was Jessica she sat down next to me "So your handing out with the Cullen's now."

"Yeah. So you don't like them."

"I didn't say that. Beside where did you go? Mike said you went to the office with one of them and you didn't come back all day and the Cullen's didn't come back till lunch. I thought they might have killed you or something."

"It's fine Jessica. I felt a little sick so I went home. No big deal."

Jessica rolled her eyes "Whatever."

2nd hour went off with out another problem besides math.

**Wednesday afternoon:**

When I was at the front of the classroom in 3rd hour I saw Alice waved to me in the back. I was about to make my way towards her way I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Tyler Crowley with a goofy smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow "What's up?" I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground, waiting to get to Alice as quickly as possible.

His hand combed through his hair "I was wondering if you weren't going to the dance with anyone if you wanted to go with me."

I frowned at him "You do know that this is the **girl's choice** dance."

"Well I just wanted to get the option, you know, out. So if you need anyone, I'm your man." he laughed nervously.

"I don't think so, Tyler. You're _really _not my type." Yeah my type is my best friend, my mind whispered. I turned on my heel and made a b-line towards Alice before he could say another word.

I gave her a weak smile but she just rolled her eyes and said "You're going to try everything and anything to get out of going aren't you."

I nodded my head rapidly and she chuckled as the bell rung. The class work was relativity easy as Alice whispered about the things we'd could do during the sleep over. It was mostly girly things like giving each other makeovers and whatnot.

**Thursday**

When the bell rang and I was packing up I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Eric Yorkie. I gave him another weak smile "Hey, Eric. Do you want something?"

He nodded "Yeah. I wanted to ask you out to the Fall Festival."

"I do think so." I got up and was about to motion for Alice to get up because Eric grabbed my arm.

"Why?"

I spun around to look at him "I don't like you like that." I spun around to Alice, grabbed her arm, and half dragged her out of the classroom.

After we had rounded a few corners Alice forced me to stop in a deserted hall. She pouted at me "Bella, why are you acting like this?"

I sighed and looked her in the eyes "Have you ever been in a situation where you love somebody but the somebody doesn't think of you as anything more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"Well how did you deal with it?"

Her face froze for a second "I haven't."

"Why not? I mean who wouldn't want to date you?" I was really confused at this point.

She leaded against a locker "I don't really know why. I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment." her golden eyes sparkled somewhat.

We stay quiet for a while, just staring at each other. Trying to figure out what the other was thinking. She finally talked "Who do you love?"

My throats tighten up severely. I couldn't tell her just yet. I barley had my own thoughts together "I can't tell you."

She stepped into my grasp and put her head on my chest "Why not?"

I put my lips against her head "I'm not sure how you'll react." We paused before I asked "Who do you love?"

"I can't tell you."

We left it at that. And walked to the cafeteria without another word. Our table was quiet. Rose, Emmett and Jasper, Edward were lost in the others eyes. I felt a touch of jealousy. I small voice in my brain whispered 'If you tell her, you can do that all day and more...'

I shook the voice away. Now there was more reason for her not to like me. She loved someone else. Maybe it was Jasper or Edward but now she couldn't have ether of them.

It will never be me.

**Friday**

Today wasn't as bad at lunch since the other finally noticed our distress and filled in any awkwardness with conversation.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned in my chair to see Mike. I couldn't even force myself to smile "What?"

My voice sounded harsher than I had intended, which caused Mike to flinch at my tone "Bella. Are you going to the Fall Festival?"

I was about to tell him no when a small, cold hand was placed over my mouth. Alice replied "She's going with me and my family to the dance."

Mike's face dropped "Oh. That's ok. Maybe I'll see you at the dance."

I ignored him and turned to Alice "Alice! I told you I hate dancing!"

I smile appeared on her innocent face "Please, Bella! We'll have lots of fun!"

I placed a put on my face and she countered with the doggy face that I made the mistake of looking at. My resistance failed as she leaded in and just whispered "Please."

My entire body shivered under her cold cherry breath "Fine, Ali. You win. I'll go to the stupid dance."

She put her arms around me and buried her head in my neck "Don't worry Bella! You won't regret it!" she pulled back and smiled at me.

My heart pounded against my chest. Just seeing her smile and be happy was good enough for me.

We were back to the bubbly Alice that I would never have.


	7. Slumber Party Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Emmett's revenge plan.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 7: Slumber Party Surprises**

Me and Bella just got out of classes. We were heading to her car. I had her pack her bag before coming to school. Bella opened my door for me. I slid in and she slammed it close. Then she slid over the hood of the car and got in her seat.

When she looked at me, I rolled my eyes at her and her bell like giggle started before she started the car and began following Emmett.

Her laughter ended as she asks "So what's the plan for the slumber party. Since you have so many wonderful ideas that could last us the century."

I playfully shoved her arm and she pretended to swerve off the road.

She shoved me back "Hey! I am driving! And if this car get's even a dent in it I'm making you pay!"

I rolled my eyes at her again "Oh, please. You do know my family is loaded, right?"

Bella got a wicked smile on her face "Oh, no. I don't want money. I get my pay in tickles!"

Before I could react Bella's hand reached over and pulled me on her lap and began tickling my stomach. I tried my best to force hand off but it was impossible since she was a lot stronger than me. Bella yelled over my laughs "By the way! Why aren't you wearing your seatbelt! Little vampire!"

I couldn't answer her so she tickled harder "Come on; tell me why you aren't your seatbelt!"

I just managed to breathed out "Because…hahahaha…I didn't think…hahaha…I would…hahahahahahaha…have to face…hahahahaha…this kind of…hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…torture!"

Bella got another wicked smile "If you think this is torture, you haven't seen anything yet!" she tickled me harder.

If I was human, I'd be dead. But right now the tears that would never come filled my eyes.

"Please, stop! Stop! It hurts!" I begged.

Bella just smiled "No."

"I'll do anything! Please just stop!"

"Scream my name Alice!"

"Bellaaaaa!"

"Louder."

"!"

She tickles harder "Louder!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The car stopped and she finally stopped tickling me. I finished the laughs into her arm. The car door opened and Emmett stood there with a huge grin on his face "Stop having sex in the car and let's go! I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are going to be very mad that you had sex before she was even introduced to them."

I hit Emmett in the gut "Yeah I'm sure they'll be really pissed that we had sex."

I got up and out of Bella's comfortable lap and pulled her up with me. Esme ran out of the house and hugged Bella "Hi, Bella. I'm glad to see you again."

Bella hugged her back "Yeah, me too."

Esme pulled back "Dinner will be done in about 2 hours. So don't go that far away." Esme skipped away back into the house.

Bella smiled "Were do you guys keep the cars?"

Emmett's face turned into a frown "Why?"

"Don't you want your car spar painted?"

Emmett looked like he might piss he's pants again "Yes!" he had move faster than I have ever seen him as he flung the garage door open "IN HERE! IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bella shook her head and grabbed a bag from her trunk "Ok. But you have to close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise. And I'll know if you do."

Emmett's car wasn't facing the side so we couldn't see it ether. Bella movements were mesmerizing as she created large arches and strokes. She was done in about 25 minutes.

She smiled at the picture "Ok Emmett you can come and look."

We all came over. Emmett was standing there in shock. On his car were all of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. His favorite show. Emmett squealed "This is amazing!" he hugged his car tightly.

We all rolled our eyes at him when Bella asked "Who's next?"

Rosalie stepped up "It's better be good."

Bella just smiled "Of course."

We all walked out of the garage and Rose closed her eyes. Bella was done in 15 minutes "Come check it out!"

We all cautiously walked over to Rose's car. Rosalie stared at the car's design with a blank expression. On the sides it had a pink bunny with red eyes and fangs and they were on fire. On the hood was a white bunny with black on it's paws and the tips of it ears. The bunny also had red eyes. And on the top of the car was red bubble letters that said 'Bunnicula'.

We all looked at Rosalie, trying to find out what she was thinking. Suddenly Rose's face bursted into a smile "Bunnicula!" she threw herself against the car.

We all looked shocked except Bella who had been smiling the whole time. Rose turned around and hugged Bella "This is great! How did you know I love Bunnicula?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to never found out."

Rosalie didn't care and went back to hugging her car "Who next?"

In another 30 minutes, Jasper's and Edward's cars were transformed. Jasper had the major characters to Vampire Academy on his car (Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian). And Edward had a bunch of music things on it. Like a piano, and notes. Edward and Jasper were, as they put it, 'Super excited!'. I wondered if they knew they were gay.

Edward glared at me. But I just shrugged it off and looked at Bella "You, ready?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard the spraying start. It took about 45 minutes.

I heard Bella's soft voice "You can open your eyes."

I saw different swirls of colors, orange, purple, and green against the yellow of my car. I followed the colors to the hood of the car. There was a dark blue with golden swirl mixed in and on the roof of the car was a golden eye that looked like liquid.

I turned to Bella and hugged her "It's perfect."

I felt Bella smile into my hair "I'm really glad you like it."

Then we heard Esme call "Dinner time, Bella!" I let go of Bella and smiled at her as we walked to Bella's dinner.

After dinner Emmett dragged Bella into the living room and literally put a guitar hero guitar. He didn't say anything and just started everything and yelled back at us "We are all playing on expert!"

Carlisle walked into the room with a smile on his face "Guess what?"

We all paused and looked at him "What?" we all answered at once.

"The Denali's are coming over tomorrow!"

Emmett squealed "We so have to play baseball tomorrow! We'll have really big equal teams, now because of Bella!" Emmett looked over at me "Can we?!"

I looked into the future. I saw a mess of rain and the baseball field. I nodded "Yeah. There is suppose to be a huge thunderstorm tomorrow. We can play all day if we want."

Emmett threw his fist in the air "Sweet! I call team captain!"

Carlisle smiled "Good because Garrett called team captain."

Emmett smiled "Finally I shall have my revenge!"

Bella interrupted "Who are the Denali's?"

Jasper spoke up "They're like our cosines. Don't worry they drink animal blood too. They always come over once a year. Like a family reunion."

"What are their names?"

"Eleazar is the male leader and his mate is Carmen and she has 3 sisters named Tanya, Irina, and Kate. And Kate has a mate named Garrett." I explained.

"Well they sound really nice. I can't wait to meet them."

Emmett cried when Bella had beaten him in basically every video game the Cullen family household. But then Emmett got an evil smile and ran up to his room.

I got a vision. He was getting a bottle labeled 'Truth and Dare'.

I spoke aloud for Emmett's reaction "He wants to play truth or dare. So he's getting his bottle."

Emmett came down "That's right!" an evil grin came on his face "I'll be going first!"

We all got in a circle and Emmett spun the bottle. I slowed down and it passed Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, me and it landed on Bella.

Emmett smiled proudly "Truth or dare."

"Truth"

Emmett pouted slightly but regained his smile "Do you love Mike Newton?"

My breathing stopped. I looked over at Bella. She had a blank expression. A multitude of things raced in my mind 'Did she really love, Mike?', 'Did she want him as much as I want her?', 'Does she-

My thoughts were cut off by Bella's laugh. I looked at her incredulously. She stopped laughing "Hell no! What gave you that idea?!"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Bella rolled her eyes "Whatever."

Bella spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalie "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go burn Emmett's Spice Girl collection."

Rosalie smiled "Yes! I finally get to burn those bitches!" she ran up the stairs and brang down a huge stack of the Spic Girls. They she ran into the kitchen and came back with a matchbox.

She was about to strike it when Esme came and grabbed it "You can't burn Emmett's Spice Girl collection in here!"

Emmett grabbed Esme's leg "Thank you Esme! Your such a nice mommy!"

Esme smiled "What I meant to say was 'You can't burn it in the house. Go outside and do it!'".

Emmett's jaw dropped. Rose kissed Esme's cheek "Thanks, mom!"

We all hurried outside and watched as the Spice Girl collection was reduced to ashes. We were all laughing and held Emmett from throwing himself in the Spice Girl fire.

When we put out the fire Emmett turned to Bella "I will have my revenge ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I SWEAR IT!"

She just giggled and skipped back in the house and called back "You'll have to land on me first!"

It was morning now and it never landed on Bella so Emmett said we had to play a new game because Bella was cheating. So he made me and Bella go with him into the attic to get the Monopoly game.

The game was on a really high shelf (at least for me). Bella was about to get it when Emmett slapped her hand away "What's your problem Emmett?"

"Alice has to get it."

"Why do I have to get it? You can reach it easily!"

"That's Bella's punish for cheating! So deal and get the damn game, Shorty!"

I hit his chest "I am not short! Everyone else is a god damn skyscraper!"

Emmett looked scared but regained his focus and handed me a chair "Just get the game!"

I took the chair and grabbed the chair but just as I got the game and gave it to Emmett he kicked the chair from out underneath me.

I started to fall backwards so I flipped myself so I could caught myself but I forgot Bella was behind me.

I landed right on top of Bella! My legs were in between her warm and soft legs. Both of our shirts gone up as the result of the fall. I could feel her incredible warm, toned stomach. She defiantly had abs but a lot more subtle than men. Her strong arms were around my torso that fit in perfectly into her own. And our lips were a fraction of an inch apart. I could feel her hot and tasty breath caress my cold face. I could feel my eyes darken. I looked into her gorgeous blue-green eyes. Just like an electric ocean. It swallowed me and sent jolts of electricity through my entire body. I could also see her pupils widening twice their normal size but immediately go back down. I could feel her heart racing against my chest. It's felt like I actual had my own heartbeat. Bella began blushing at our proximity.

It felt like we'd been like that for hours. But it was only a few seconds. Bella shifted her body so that she could still hold my upper body but our lower bodies were no longer connected. Then she forced us up.

Bella turned to Emmett and hit him hard on the jaw and he fell to the ground "What the hell!"

Emmett got up and rolled his eyes "It was a joke. No big deal. She wouldn't have gotten hurt anyway. Just relax, Bella."

We tried making our way back down but Bella wouldn't let it go and continued lecturing Emmett about it and Emmett wasn't helping the fire because just continued yelling at her too.

None of us had noticed until we reached the bottom floor that the Denali's were here.


	8. Meeting the Denali's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a Twilight poser of Bella and Edward (I put Alice's(Ashley Greene) face over ugly ass Robert Patterson, who doesn't ever deserve the title 'Edward Cullen', even though he's gay enough.)**

**Enough with my vexing on with the story.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Denali's**

Carlisle coughed to get our attention. We all looked at him "Bella, I'd like to introduce you to the Denali's."

There stood 6 vampires with golden eyes next to the rest of the Cullen's.

The first one I saw was a tall sandy haired guy with his arm around a tall brown haired girl. The next one I saw was an averaged height brown haired girl with long hair. Then I saw a girl with blond hair with an arm around a tall black haired man, which was vaguely familiar. The last one was a strawberry looked who looked a little too excited to see me; it made my stomach queasy.

The strawberry blond skipped over to me. But it defiantly didn't suit her espically since she has tall; I felt like hurling Esme's dinner from the sight of her. It defiantly wasn't the beautiful dancing skip that Alice used when she was in a generally happy mood and was walking.

She stook a hand out to me in an awkward fashion "I'm Tanya! The leader of the Denali coven!"

I cautiously took her hand and gave her a weak smile "Nice to meet you."

I tried to pull back gently but her grip forced me to stay put. Before I even knew it she had pulled me into a hug that hurt my insides. I pulled out of her grip the instant I could but somehow retained the weak smile that was faltering.

The first couple I saw came up to me and smiled. This one actually relieved me a bit from Tanya's friendly attack.

The sandy blond got my hand first "Nice to meet you Bella. My name's Garrett and this is my mate Kate."

Then I grabbed her hand "It's nice to meet both of you."

A brown hair girl stepped forward "My name's Irina. It's nice to meet you."

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you, too."

The familiar looking man stepped up with the girl who I assumed was his mate "My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen."

I looked at him hard. I knew I know this man. Then it hit me "Eleazar. Eleazar of the Volturi."

He looked surprised "Yes but how do you know that?"

"It's me! Isabella Swan! But about 8 years older!"

He looked a little confuse a first but then a face of recognition spread across his face "Bella!"

"Yeah!" I threw my arms around his neck and he held me up with his arms then put me down as a hard hug.

"It's been such a long time!" Eleazar smiled "You know you're still not as tall as me. What happen?"

I pouted "You grew."

Everyone laughed at my comment. Then Carlisle looked between us "You know each other?"

We nodded "Yeah. Back when I was still little and he was in the Volturi."

Carmen got curious "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged.

Alice grabbed my hand "Come on, Bella. We need to change into our uniforms!"

I smiled at her "Sure."

We started running to the baseball field. I couldn't help and stare at Alice's uniform. She looked so cute! I had on a similar uniform on it but Alice had written 'Swan' on the back.

We had started running about 5 minutes ago and had about 20 minutes ahead of us with a hard drizzle. I felt someone brush against my shoulder that made me queasy.

I looked at the person next to me to and saw Tanya. I gave her one of my weakest smiles yet and moved away. But she just rubbed up against me, again.

I didn't even look at her this time. I saw a low branch ahead of us. I grabbed it and flung myself into the tree tops. I continued running when I heard a thud in the branches next to me. It was Alice.

I smiled at her and continued running with her. I notice a minute later that she was slower than usual and she was looking at her feet to make sure she didn't fall. She didn't even see me come up beside her. I scooped her up and threw her on my back. I power up and caught up to the rest of the family now directly below us.

I felt her cold breath against my ear "Thanks, Bella." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, problem."

I could feel her snow body melting into mine. Her head was buried in my neck. I could tell that her eyes were closed. She barley moved but I could feel the steady intakes and exhales of her cherry cold breath on my neck. I had never felt as relaxed as I do right now. It was like she was asleep and for some reason that comforted me. I mean I liked her bubbly personality and the way she bounces around like a little pixie but this state of her. It made me feel like I did something helpful for once.

I kissed her dripping wet jet black hair. And she snuggled in even deeper into my neck. I held her legs tighter into my body and caught up with the family because I had slowed down while admiring Alice.


	9. Baseball with the Slut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a Twilight poser of Bella and Edward (I put Alice's(Ashley Greene) face over ugly ass Robert Patterson, who doesn't ever deserve the title 'Edward Cullen', even though he's gay enough.)**

**Enough with my vexing on with the story.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 9: Baseball with the Slut**

I never have felt so relax. My head was buried in Bella's neck. Her sweet strawberry, musk, and leather scent filled my lungs. I wondered if this is what Bella felt like when she was sleeping. I had snuck into Bella's house once when she was asleep.

She looked so beautiful. She looked so peaceful. I remember one more thing too. Just as I was about to leave out her window I heard the softest moan and then just a whisper "Alice." At first I thought she had woken up but then I realized that she can sleep talk. I left feeling this sensation deep in my undead heart that felt good because Bella had been dreaming of me. Even if was for only that instance.

Bella nudged my shoulder "We're here."

I looked up to see that we were indeed in the baseball field. I gave Bella a peck on the cheek that I wanted to hold. I saw that beautiful crimson blush rise on her cheeks. I just giggled and said "Thanks for the ride Bella." And winked at her.

I grabbed her hand and began leading her to the middle of the field and heard the satisfying heartbeat behind my soar. I know I was pushing it a little but that stunt that slut pulled off the first 5 minutes with Bella wasn't helping me.

I'll admit that I'm afraid of telling Bella that I love her but I certainly not let some slut like Tanya do anything to her that she didn't want done. I can see the look in Bella's eyes and in her body language that she didn't like having Tanya around her and I was going to make shore that bitch kept her distance. **(A/N: Sorry for Alice's French but there is no other way to describe Tanya without swearing. Alice is sorry too.)**

Carlisle had just finished setting up the bases and Emmett and Garrett were already fighting. I rolled my head at them. They were fighting about who bats first and who picks first.

I pulled out a coin "Tails Emmett bats first, heads Garrett bats first." They nodded and I tossed the coin in the air and then caught it and put it on the back of my hand. I pulled back "Heads."

Emmett looked sad but handed Garrett the bat "Whatever I pick first!"

We all stood in a line with Garrett and Emmett in front of us. Emmett put a hand on his chin and so did Garrett.

Emmett called out "Bella." Her hand left mine to join Emmett.

"Eleazar."

"Alice." I joined Emmett

"Rosalie."

"Kate."

"Jasper."

"Carlisle."

"Tanya." Yeah! The slut's not on our team!

"Carmen."

"Edward."

"Esme."

"Irina."

The teams are below:

Emmett's Team:

Bella, Alice, Kate, Carlisle, Carmen, Esme.

Garrett's Team:

Eleazar, Rosalie, Jasper, Tanya, Edward, Irina.

Emmett shouted into the air "Let the games begin! Team Emmett, huddle up!" we all go in a closed circle and we spoke softly enough so the other team couldn't hear us "Bella you got dead center. Alice, pitcher. Kate, left field. Carlisle, short stop. Esme, catcher. Carmen, 2nd base. And I'll get right field. Break!"

We all went into our places. I looked up at the sky just as the rain started picking up. I got a vision. Thunder. I looked back down at Garrett, who was first up to bat "It's time."

I stepped sideways and did my traditional pitch. Garrett just got the low pitch I threw. I watched as the ball soared high over the tree tops and cleared at least a mile in less than a second. We wouldn't be able to get it in time.

Just as I thought that a blurred image took the ball then disappeared. The ball was nowhere in sight and everyone was confused, including Garrett who was still in the middle of 1st and 2nd base next to Carmen.

I felt the ball being pressed into my hand. I looked to my side. It was Bella. I gave her a confused looked "Bella was that you?"

She just nodded and skipped away to her spot and lay down on the wet grass. Everyone in the Denali family stared in shock and I yelled "Come on let's play ball!"

Everyone snapped out of their state of shock. Tanya stepped up to the plate. She was trying to look sexy but came off as slutty. She winked at Bella and tried getting her attention "This one is going towards you Bella!"

Bella didn't respond and continued laying there.

Tanya came through with her promise because it was heading in an arch towards Bella but she just laid there. It hit Bella's forehead. Tanya wasn't even running (I could tell because she hasn't even made it passed first). Bella sat up and looked at the ball by her side. She looked tried. She picked up the ball and threw it to Carmen and fell right back on the ground like nothing just happened.

Carmen tagged Tanya out easily. I ran over to Bella and so did Emmett, and Kate.

We bent down around Bella. I moved a piece of hair out of Bella's face "Is something wrong, Bella?"

She opened her eyes and sat up with a lazy smile on her face "No, why would ask that?"

"Because you look really tried."

She rubbed her eyes "Oh that's because I don't usually do things like that."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"During the summer I stay with the Volturi to hone my powers but I get as much sleep as a normal human would. But whenever I come to Forks I don't need that much energy. So most of the time I don't sleep. But don't worry about me. I actually got some sleep this week so I just need to wait for my body to get use to the push."

Emmett looked over her "You sure."

Bella nodded "Positive." Then she hit the ground again like nothing happened.

We just shook our heads at her and returned to our positions.

I pitched to Edward and he stuck out.

Emmett yelled "We're up to bat!"

I looked back and saw lying down and I was just about to go help her when she swung her legs back and pushed herself up on her feet by her hands. She was smiling and looked like her normal self. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at her "You feeling better?"

She purred "A lot better."

"Are you shore you're a wolf and not a cat because that was more of a cat nap." Everyone laughed.

She turned into a wolf and tackled me to the ground. She let her thought enter my mind "Now do you believe me."

I nodded "Yeah now get off of me! You're heavy!"

She shook her snow white hair and lied right on top of me, only leaving my head under covered. I tried shoving her enormous body off my "God, Bella! Just get off of me! Your Heavy!"

Bella turned back "Make me." I tried shoving her stomach but she wouldn't budge.

I sighed "Bella, would you please get off me."

She smiled "Gladly." She helped me up.

Emmett yelled at us "Stop having sex and get into the game!"

**BellaPov**

Baseball with the Cullen's and Denali's was really fun. And Alice was always around me so Tanya kept her distance.

I already had token my shower. I was curled up with one of my books. I was already in my clothes for tomorrow since I didn't feel like sleeping tonight. I was in a black 'Linkin Park' button down polo and a pair of blue jeans and a black belt.

I heard my window slid open. I put my book down to see Tanya in a red and too tight dress with a pile load of make up on her face.

I was hit with that queasy feeling again, but it had intensified a truck load. I put my book down on the dresser and swallowed the thick lump in my throat "What are you doing here, Tanya? Did something happen?"

She didn't answer and continued to walk until she reached the foot of my bed.

I backed up slightly in my bed. She noticed my movement and shook her head "Don't worry I'll take things really slowly. Just for you."

I eyes widen "What are you talking about?"

She didn't answer my question "I've been thinking about you all day."

I then realized what the hell was happening. I began pushing myself as far as I could on the bed. But she continued her crawl towards me. She grabbed my wrists and pushed them against the bed.

She began lending into me and I panicked. I fell out of the bed and shook my head nervously "Stop it, Tanya! I don't like you like that! I don't want this!"

She got on top of me and whisper in my ear "Don't worry, you'll love it!"

I struggled against her "No! No! Stop it!" my voice was weak with fear. I wouldn't be able to wake up Charlie.

Then she began undoing my belt.

Then something inside bursted to the surface. I began crying and fighting even harder against Tanya "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! NO! TANYA! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Felt Tanya being lifted of me. I looked up at to see Alice. And she looked pissed. No not pissed even angrier than that. Some other word that I wouldn't be able to pronoun.

I then felt my dad's arms pull me back onto my bed.

Alice screamed at Tanya "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BELLA!" she punched Tanya's nose and it broke "I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THAT MISTAKE!" Alice began punching her in the gut, hard. Alice was growling and snarling. Then the Cullen's and Denali's came though the window.

They pushed Alice down on my bed and the Denali's held Tanya back from getting any revenge shots.

Alice struggled against them. Jasper was trying to use his power but it was wiped out completely.

I couldn't take seeing Alice like this. I grabbed her hand. She looked over at me. I squeezed her hand "Alice, please stop."

**I will have AlicePov in the chapter and more!**


	10. Confession on the La Push Cove

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 10: Confession on the La Push Cove**

A warm hand grabbed my cold one. I looked over to see Bella. She was in her dad's arms. She whispered "Alice, please stop."

I instantly relaxed but then that slut's ugly voice rose above the quiet. She was in the windowsill "I won't stop, Bella. You will be mine! Just remember out little time together for now. Tata!"

She jumped out of the window. I wanted to chase and kill her but at my side I heard a cry. Bella had fallen into her pillows and began crying. I ripped out of my family's gripped and grabbed Bella. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and cried into my shoulder.

I held her like that all night. I could hear the words of everyone around me, and the movements around me. But I didn't care. I just held Bella and whisper soothing words to her and just before she fell asleep and whisper into her ear "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

**BellaPov**

When I woke up that morning I was in the arms of Alice. I hugged her to my body "Alice."

She hugged me back "Hey, Bella. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded "Yeah. I just need to relax. And I know just where to go."

Me and Alice changed into our bathing suits and put a t shirt and pants underneath and hopped into the car.

"Bella where are we going?" she asked as she scooted into my side and I put an arm around her shoulders.

I took in a deep breath and let it out "There's this spot in La Push-"

"Bella I'm not allowed to go to La Push."

I put a finger to her soft lips "As long as you are with me, you're allowed in La Push anything. Just thing of me as your green card." She giggled "Anyways. There's this spot in La Push that I want to show you. I found it one day when I was hunting and I go there whenever I feel bad."

She smiled "Good. I want you to feel relaxed."

"Thanks, Alice."

Last night I had a dream and it kind of made me realize something. I love Alice Cullen. I knew that before but I wasn't really confident enough to really peruse it. But after that dream, I'm going to do a complete turn around…

_I looked around and saw that I was in a meadow. The flowers of different bright colors swirled around. Then I turned to see a mirror. I was in it but I was completely naked. I looked down at my body to see that I was in the same clothes from the first day of school. A long-sleeved dress shirt, black jeans, and the dragon wallet chain._

_I looked back in the mirror to see myself smiling but not saying a word and Alice was with me. She was naked too but sort of behind me with her arms around my waist and her head popping out from behind my arm. She was smiling too._

_Then I started laughing and Alice looked at me questionly and I shook my head. I saw my lips move but heard nothing. Then Alice laughed too._

_I started to notice that besides the fact that we were naked that we looked like a mess. My unruly hair looked even more fucked up than normal and Alice's black spikes were all over the place, a lot more than I had ever seen it._

_I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head pop from pass my shoulder. I looked down to see Alice. She was wearing the clothes from the first day of school too. A white long-sleeved dress shirt and a black shirt with a chain on it._

_She was looking at the mirror._

"_You want that don't you."_

_I looked back in the mirror and the picture started playing again. We had finished laughing and my hand was on Alice's cheek. She smiled and leaned into it. My other hand traveled to her thigh and I lifted her up until lips our meet._

_My heart started its own race and a cold hand slipped into my shirt and placed it over heart. It just made my heart go even faster._

_I looked down at her and she chuckled. She kept her hand over my heart. I answered her._

"_Yes. More than anything."_

"_If you want it so badly, why don't you peruse it?"_

"_I'm scared of your rejection."_

_She stayed still and stared at me for a long time. It was like she was in deep thought. Her voice finally rang out._

"_Love is blind."_

"_Why is it so scary?"_

_She was silence again_

"_It's only scary if you think it's scary. If you love me you should just tell me."_

"_How do you know what Alice will say? I mean the real Alice."_

"_I don't. The real Alice knows what she feels and you know what you feel and you'll never know what she feels unless you tell her somehow."_

"_How do you do that?"_

_Alice paused again and then leaded in towards my lips "Kiss her."_

_She pushed her lips into mine deeply. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and tilted my head to get a better feel on it. She pulled back._

"_Don't be nervous."…_

I'm not going to be as confident as dream Alice but I will tell her. But first I want to make sure I can find out as much as I can about Alice as I can. Did I forget to mention that I realized that Alice Cullen is my soul mate.

**AlicePov**

Bella drove us to a cliff edge. She took my hand and walked right up to it. It had to a least be a 100 foot drop. Bella looked at me "Do you trust me?"

I replied immediately "Yes."

She let go of my hand and began taking off her shirt. I took my shirt off too. Than our pants. Both of us our bathing suits underneath and I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She looked fucking sexy! And she was wearing a black bikini! I was wearing a white one. Her mounds of breasts and ass fit perfectly in it! And she didn't have the bikini tan. I wonder if her whole body was tan…

I pulled my head out of the gutter and smiled at her. I could just feel the black still lingering in my eyes. Bella smiled "We're going to jump. I'll go first. When you go in find me and follow me, okay."

I nodded. Bella stepped back a few feet before running and jumping off the cliff. She did a little twist in the air and yelled "Show off!" she laughed and hit the water. I couldn't see her anymore so I dived in the water after her.

I saw her just a few feet to my right and began following her. We came to a rock wall her mind call 'Illusion.' Then she went right through the rock. I went up to the wall and passed through easily. I saw an opening above me swum to it.

I saw Bella smiling "Good thing you trust me." She grabbed my hand helped me to my feet. I looked at my surrounds. We were in a cave but it had smooth walls and it also had a bed and dresser in it with a tunnel at the other end of the room.

"What is this?"

"My home away from home." She handed me a towel and a large t-shirt and pants that smelt like her.

Once we put on the new change of clothes I pointed to the tunnel "Where does that lead to?"

Bella smiled and grabbed my hand "Let me show you." She led me down the corridor until we saw a bright light and stepped into it.

It was a beach that looked untouched by human hands except the shack that I saw on my left. This place felt warm even though the sun was covered by a thicken of clouds "What is this place?"

"I call it the La Push Cove."

"How did you find a place like this?"

"I was just swimming around."

I looked at her "Does anyone know where this place is?"

"Nope. It's just us here."

That made my undead heart swell with joy but it also confused me a little "Why would you bring me here? I mean it's beautiful. But why would you bring me to a place that's so personal to you?"

"Come on let's go sit down."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the waters edge and we sat down on the warm sand, letting the water play with our feet "How old do you think I am?"

My eyebrows merged together "17."

"I am 17. But how long have I been 17?"

"I don't know."

"It will be 350 years in a couple of months."

"But you told Eleazar that you were just 8 years older."

"That's relative." She paused before starting again "My years are kind of like a dog's life."

"How?"

"You know how when a dog lives 1 year he is already 7 in dog years."

"Yeah."

"Well my years work in the opposite way. I mean I was intelligent at birth so it wasn't really a problem but I wouldn't grow. I would look like I was only a couple months old until I was 7. But I'm half vampire so when I was 17 my body stopped growing."

"How is this related? I don't care how old you are. I mean I'm about 100 years old too. I'll still be by your side."

She smiled "Because through all that time I have never met a person quiet like you, Alice."

I scooted towards Bella and looked at her under my eyelashes "Is that a good thing?"

She blushed somewhat but leaned towards my face "Yes. It's a very good thing." I felt Bella warm breath wash over my cold face. But then I felt a little surprised. Did Bella just hit on me?! Wow! This is awesome, let's see how far I can push it…

"Bella do you think I can try something."

"Anything."

"Turn around." She did so immediacy. I put my hands at the base of her neck. I slowly I moved them along her tan shoulders, trying to push the straps of her bikini off. She allowed me to and now I had a perfect view of her strong back except the part that held the top of her bikini to her body. I started at her shoulders; pressing my fingers into her muscles. Her muscles rippled under my touch. I moved towards her neck then dipped down, following the lines of her shoulder blades. I dug deeply into the crevices of her shoulder blades until a great idea. I got my hand wet in the warm water and only wet the back of her neck. I blew my cold breath and she shivered. I smiled and continued to put water on random parts of my body and added my breath. When I was done with her back, I pulled her back into my chest. I started at her forearms. This message was really getting me turn on. And I wasn't even getting the message! I finally reached her hand and brought it to my lips. I gently kissed her hand.

Bella suddenly spoke up "Do you think I can try something?"

I kissed her neck "Anything." She turned around in my arms. She put a hand on my stomach and pushed me down on the sand. My breaths got very heavy as her hand traveled to my hip. It stopped over the strings that held the bottom of my bikini. She continued to my thigh. Her fingers dug carefully into my thigh. She continued down until she found my calf and gently found and treated each strand of muscle.

I couldn't resist blurting out "Your fingers are very talented."

I broke her concentration on my leg and she looked up at me "Only if you think so." Her hands began sliding up until they reached my hips again. One hand was on my hip and the other was just above my head "Bite me."

Her blue-green eyes seemed endless and I barley got out "Why?"

"Because your eyes are really dark. I know your hungry, Alice. You haven't hunted all weekend. And you're not allowed to hunt on this land. And there is no way in hell am I letting you leave just yet." Her blue-green eyes reassured me that it would be okay.

I felt Bella's body relax onto mine and Bella forced my lips to her neck.

I opened my mouth against her skin. I pressed my fangs on her skin. I took the opportune to taste her skin. It tasted just like strawberries. Excitingly I bit deeply into her neck. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Her warm blood rushed down my throat and cooled the burning. Then I felt something happening in between my legs. I rubbed them together, tried to stop the burn but Bella's moaning was drowning my head with sexual thoughts. Oh, god. I can't believe that I, Alice Cullen, am getting wet over a very sexy message and blood.

I pulled back embarrassingly and tried to look away but felt her eyes on me "Alice, please look at me."

I couldn't resist the call of her voice and caved. Her eyes were pitch black "Alice, you shouldn't be embarrassed about that. We just have to take things slower. I won't push you into anything that you aren't ready for. I'll wait. I was being serious when I said that I haven't ever met someone quiet like you." She winked and got off of me and helped me to my feet "Do you want to learn to surf?"

I paused for a very long while. Did Bella just confess to me? Did she just say that she'll wait for me? And I said NOTHING! But then I remembered that she asked me I wanted to surf "Sure."

She began to lead me to the shack I saw earlier.

Damn. I'm an idiot.

**Did you guys like it? I promise they will kiss really soon! I already set up how, when, and where! Now you just need to read the build up! Trust in me my readers! **


	11. Jerk Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own how Jacob is a psycho! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 11: Jerk Jacob**

I was driving Alice back to her house when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up, it was Jacob.

"Hello."

"Bella where have you been? I've been looking all over town for you!"

"Relax Jacob. I was in La Push with a friend."

"Then why didn't you pick up your cell?!"

"I left it in the car. Just relax Jacob, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Beside what do you want from me that's so important?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Just tell me now."

"No it has to be in person."

"Fine I'll be at my house in a minute."

"See you, Bella."

He hung up. I looked over at Alice who seemed to be in her own little world "Alice, do you mind if we stop by my house. One of my friends is fricking out and wants to tell me something."

Alice snapped out of her world "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

I speed the rest of the way towards my house. Jacob was at my porch with his shirt off yet again.

I got out of the car and raced to the passenger side to open Alice's door. Jacob looked pretty happy until he saw Alice "Why do you bring **it** here?"

I was starting to get pissed "Don't call her that, Jacob!"

He just frowned "Whatever. It doesn't matter because this somewhat involves her too."

I crossed my arms against my chest "What is it?"

He face turned serious "I don't want you hanging out with the Cullen's."

"Yeah. And what exactly are you going to do to stop me from hanging out with them."

Jacob came towards us "Bella I love you. Isn't that enough."

"I don't love you. So no it's not enough."

"But Bella. I know your imprinted Bella. But not with any but me."

I pulled out of his grip on my forearms "That's a fucking lie and you know it Jacob."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella. Of course you love me. And these god damn vampires are tearing us apart!"

He tried to grab me again but I backed up. I grabbed Alice's hand and we back up until I thought we were a safe distance away. I could feel Alice tensing up for an attack but we maintained a calm posture.

He yelled at me "Then who are you imprinted with! Huh! Is it the steroid boy, Emmett! Or is the perverted father, Carlisle! Or is it that emo, Jasper! Huh! Or is it that fruit, Edward! Huh! Which one is it?! Because I'll kill them for you Bella! I swear to god I will!"

I couldn't take hearing this from anyone. Especially Jacob. Before he even knew it I punched his face hard. I heard the snap of his nose as he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but I placed my foot on his chest "Guess what Jacob?! You're guessing all the wrong people! Because I'm gay!"

I let him absorb all the information "W-w-w-what?!"

I smiled "That's, right. I am gay. And guess what else?" He didn't say anything "I love, Alice Cullen and you wouldn't ever be enough for me! You're a jerk Jacob! And if you so much as step within 100 foot diameter towards the Cullen's house or school, I swear to god I'll kill you myself! Do you got it?!"

His face turned serious "No." he said flatly before throwing my foot off of my body. I could see him running towards a fully prepared Alice. When I got back to my feet I could see Alice give him a roundhouse kick to the gut.

I yelled at Alice as Jacob was flung back into the street "Forest! The humans will see!"

She nodded and ran towards me. I turned into my wolf form and got Alice on my back. I ran quickly and far enough into the forest where humans would be able to hear us.

Alice jumped off my back as soon as we stopped. Jacob was in the air and I jumped up and my claws sliced into his shoulders. I pushed away in the so I could land on my feet and he fell flat onto his face.

He got up and thought 'I'm sorry, Bella.' He ran towards me and crashed into me. I couldn't protect myself as he bit into a vulnerable part of my neck. I blacked out.

**AlicePov**

I wasn't able to reach Bella in time but in did rip Jacob off Bella. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were closed. He had knocked her out.

Anger raised in my body. I didn't even wait for Jacob to get up. I began kicking his gut. Over and over again. He tried to fight back but I was hitting his head too. Now he was just fighting to stay awake. I grabbed him by his throat and pressed him against a tree and began hitting his head.

I didn't stop until I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder "Alice stop. Bella needs you." It was Edward.

I dropped Jacob and he returned to his human form. I glared at him and then walked towards Bella. She was with Charlie. Charlie smiled up at me. I came down to their level. Charlie wrapped an arm around me "Thank you protecting my daughter."

When he pulled back "No problem. I'll always protect Bella." I looked at her. She was smiling.

Charlie got up "Mind protecting her now."

"No problem."

He smiled and walked to Jacob.

I looked at her neck. It had healed up a lot already. There was just a white line, now "Don't worry it'll be gone by tomorrow. I won't dare ruin your pictures for the dance."

We laughed "Yeah, I might have to kill you myself."

We heard Charlie yelling. We turned to listen to it "Jacob you are a disgrace to our family."

Jacob looked despair. He turned to a man in a wheelchair "Dad!"

The man shook his head "We told you to stop foolish things like this and in time you would find your mate but you continued to peruse your fansty with Bella! Now you will face your punishment! I love you son. But I will not risk everyone's health due to your arrogates!"

"But Dad!"

Charlie's voice rose again "No! You are cast out of our tribe! Leave the La Push/ Forks area by morning or we kill you!"

Jacob didn't argue any more. He turned into a wolf and ran off deeper into the woods.

I looked at Bella. She looked somewhat relived but smiled at me "He was like a brother to me. But he always wanted more and I couldn't give it to him even if I wanted to." She cupped my face with her hand "It's not your fault, Alice. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

I leaned into her hand "I know." I kissed her hand "I just sorry it happened sooner."

I picked Bella up. I called to Charlie "I'm going to take Bella home, Charlie."

He looked our way and nodded before turning back to talk to the others. I ran towards Bella's house and jumped into the open window.

Bella laughed "You can put me down, now. I can walk." I placed her feet on the floor. She began moving around the muscles in her back "So much for the message."

We giggled "Guess so." I shrugged. I was about to head to the window "Do you want to stay with me, tonight?"

I nodded "I'll go take a shower and come back."

She nodded "Okay."

I was about to jump out the window when I remembered something "Hey, Bella."

"Yeah."

"We still need to go shopping to get clothes for the dance."

She shook her head. I pouted "Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise. You buy your clothes and I'll buy mine."

"But what if we don't match."

"Then you can put me in whatever you have in that big ass closet of yours."

I rolled my eyes "It's not that big." And jumped out the window.

I did come back that night. And the next, and the next…

We flirted all week. Making it pretty obvious that we liked each other a lot.

Today is finally Saturday. The day I have my first date with Bella Swan!

**The dance is finally on! And Alice and Bella can't wait! Thanks for all the reviews guys! They get me really inspired to write this story! I love this!**


	12. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own how Jacob is a psycho! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 12: Kiss the Girl**

I just took my shower blow-dried my hair. I put on my black girl Aero boxer shorts and my black dress pants with a leather belt. Then I threw on my white dress shirt and black brazier **(A/N: It's like a vest but smaller and it works like a bra)** with a loose red tie and some guy dress shoes.

I looked in the mirror. My hair still looked like its black streaked mess. But otherwise everything else was still pretty good. I ran down the stairs and heard Charlie chuckle from the living room.

Hewas in his tux because he, Esme and Carlisle were chaperones for the dance. I relaxed "Good, you're ready. Let's go."

He chuckled again and got up slowly "CHARLIE!"

He smiled "Relax, Bella. I'm just having a little fun with you. Besides we're early. You need to slow down and relax. It's your first date. You should take things a lot slower."

I bit my lip "Fine I'll drive slow!" I grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him to his car and then jumped into my car. I waited for Charlie to start his car before started mine. I followed him all the way to the Cullen's house trying to tell myself to relax.

We finally got there in about 20 minutes. We walked to the door and before I could knock on the door Emmett hurled the door open "Alice, your date is here!"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks for the intro Emmett." I stepped pass him.

He bowed "My pleasure, madam." He returned to Rosalie, who was on the couch watching the game that was on tonight. Emmett had on a red tux and Rosalie had on a red dress that cut up the sides to her hip.

Jasper and Edward were on the same couch but on opposite ends of it. Jasper had asked out Edward yesterday and Edward said yes but it's been really awkward since then. But I pretty damn sure they'll be together about an hour or so into the party.

Jasper had on a black tux and Edward had on a green one.

Esme and Carlisle came up to us. Carlisle shook Charlie's hand and Esme hugged me. She said "I'm glad you came, Bella." She pulled back "Alice has been going crazy trying to find out what you were going to wear tonight."

Carlisle chuckled "Trust is anything she would have picked would have matched anyway."

"Where is Alice, by the way?"

"Up here!" I looked up the grand staircase to see Alice in a small black dress **(A/N: On profile)** that was simple but still seem elegant on her small frame. It cut at about mid thigh. She had a bright smile on her face as she looked at what I was wearing. Her hair was a bit tamer then normal but still had spikes going every which way. Her candy store scent seemed to be heightened today, especially the cherry.

She came down the stairs and I stepped away from the others. She dance skipped her way towards me and I caught her in my arms. She kissed my cheek and I kissed her cheek.

She smile "Hey, we match!"

I smiled back "I told you we would."

Hadn't even noticed that Rosalie was flashing pictures like there was no tomorrow. I looked at her "What's up with the nonstop pictures Rose?"

"I am the photographer of the family and this is Alice's first date and the first time you come with us to a dance. Plus this thing can get like more than 100,000 pictures in it and I haven't used it yet. So there will be lots of pictures." Rose said all of this while looking at the 50 some picture she had already took.

I looked at Emmett and he had a video camera "And the video camera?"

"So we can capture every moment of it! Including when we finally see you guys and little Edward and Jasper make out!" Edward and Jasper glared at Emmett looked at each other and then turned back away. The funny part was that they did it all at the same time.

I rolled my eyes at them "Whatever take all the pictures you want. I could care less. Now let's go before the party ends before we even get there."

We all went out side and I kept Alice by my side the whole time until we reached the passenger door which she slid into nicely and I slid over the hood of the car and got in. I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders. I was about to take off when I heard the back door open and close.

I looked in the back. There of course was Emmett with a camera, smiling like an idiot "What are you doing in my car?"

"I told you. We are going to capture every second of it and Rose is with Jasper and little Eddie so I'm with you guys! So please continue, pretend like I'm not even here."

I rolled my eyes and saw Alice roll her too. I turn back around and started the cd.

**Tattoo- Jordan Sparks**

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire sooner or later_

_I get what i'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time i bleed_

_The truth is a stranger soul is in danger_

_I gotta let my spirit be free_

Alice whispered into my neck "I love this song."

_To admit that i'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but i have to move on_

_And leave you behind_

I whispered back "I love it, too."

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything i've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything i do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you_

_Sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When i looked in the mirror didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that i could stop_

_Admit that i'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but i've gotta be strong_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything i've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything i do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you_

I began singing along to the song.

_If i live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_There's still a part of me in you_

Alice started singing with me as we looked into each others eyes.

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything i do_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything i've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything i do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything i've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once and i needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything i do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you_

I kissed Alice's forehead. I opened my door and pulled her out with me. We just smiled at each other.

Emmett bursted out of the car "Come on you two could have kissed! You suck!"

We shook our heads "Come on, Bella. Let's go get the yearbook picture."

Rosalie came "That's a great idea." Still looking through photos "Me and Em will go first."

Emmett stood proudly with camera at hand and Rosalie pressed her side against him and they snapped the picture.

They Edward and Jasper went up. They looked a lot happier than back at the house. They put an arm around each other waist and they snapped the picture.

Then me and Alice went up. She made me place my arms around her with her back to my chest. She rested her head on my chest and I rest my head on her and smiled. They took the picture of us and we took it. We actually looked like a couple.

Rose then took it and said "I'll hold on to it."

We all walked into the cafeteria with our parents following behind us silently. When we opened the doors the music blasted at us.

**One Step at a Time- Jordan Sparks**

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

Alice tugged on my arm "Come on. I'll show you how to dance!"

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

She had pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and grabbed my hips "It's all in the leading." She moved my hips to move according to the beat while moving her hips too.

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

My hips started to get the rhyme and Alice pulled us together. Now guiding my hips with her own and putting her arms around my waist.

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

I put my arms around Alice and let the rhyme take it's course through our bodies.

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
When you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there  
Is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

The music stopped and Alice paused to listen to what came on next.

**I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry**

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Alice pulled back and grabbed my hips forcefully and used both her hands and hips to guide me.__

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

I cupped Alice's face in my hands and began showering her face with kisses. On her cheeks, forehead, nose and eyes.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

We paused again for the music.

**Give It Up To Me- Shakira**

_How you doin I'm Mr Mos I'm back  
Timb are you on it  
Timb are you on it  
Give me some  
Is this what you wanted?  
Is this what you wanted?  
Oh_

Alice began a new rhyme in my hips.__

Uh Wayne's World  
I'm the cashier I change girls  
You can go up my crain girl  
And Imma go down that drain girl  
Hey ah midnight cowboy  
My flow's a dog…down boy  
Hah my girl is a queen  
And she do what I say and I say what I mean  
Then I give it to her uncut  
Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks  
Now, give it to me  
I want the best and the best things in life are free

I put my hands on her hip and followed the lovely rhyme she always has.__

You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

What you get is exactly what you give  
Never really know until you try  
We're so ahead of this  
Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night  
You know the way it works don't be afraid to ask  
Aim high when the target is low  
FYI I am ready to go  
People say men are just like kids  
Never saw a kid behave like this

What you give is exactly what you receive  
So put me in a cage and lock me away  
and i'll play the games that you want me to play

You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

Hey can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly  
All of the roads are open  
In your mind  
In your life  
Give it up to me

Hey can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly  
All of the roads are open  
In your life  
In your life  
Give it up to me

Hey lil lady  
What's your plan  
Say lil mama  
Come take a ride jump in

Hey there baby  
What's on your mind  
Don't need approval tonight, tonight  
Give it up

You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
(Give it up to me)

Alice looked up at me and smiled. I pulled me off the dance floor and towards the food table. I lifted an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes "I know you're hungry."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead "You take such good can of me."

I got a glass of punch and started sipping it when Emmett came up to us with the video camera still attached to his shoulder. He was smiling like an idiot "Guess what guys?!"

"What?" Alice answered.

"Jazz and Eddie finally kissed and I got it all on tape!" he hurrily went to that part and one second they were dancing next to each other and the next they were making out.

Alice looked at Emmett "What did you do to them, Emmett?"

"Hey! It was not my fault! Rose is the one who rubbed her ass into me!"

Rose up from behind him "Yeah. I planned the whole thing out. Now all we have left is you guys. Unless Jasper and Edward decide to go at it. Which by this point is a very likely to happen." She pointed over to a very heated kiss happening between Edward and Jasper.

Emmett said "We have to go over there! I think I see tongue!"

Rose smiled "I have taught you well." They ran over to get the shot of Edward and Jasper.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the backdoor "Where are we going?" I kept my voice low.

We got into the empty hallway "I saw this thing when we were coming in. I want to go check it out."

"Okay."

She lead me passed a couple of doors until we were outside. I that the greenhouse was turned into a dancing hall that was decorated with plenty of autumn colors around it. And the plants were in rows around it and had a path that led to the double doors.

Alice continued to lead me inside. We looked around the glass room "Wow, Alice. You sure know how to pick them."

She giggled "Hey look there's a boom box here!" she picked it up.

I looked over her shoulder "Does it have a cd?"

She nodded. Then she got a gleam in her eye "I'm going to teach you to dance!"

"Okay teach me."

"I'll lead first. So hold me, like this." She guided my hand to her shoulder. She put her hand on my lower back "Okay just follow me." She step towards me and I stepped back with her. She stepped back and I followed her "See you can dance."

I smiled "Than do you think I can lead now." She nodded. I turned on the music.

**Kiss the Girl- Ashley Tisdale**

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

I was shy at first. Only moving back and forth but got bolder. I began twirling us around in bigger and bigger circles. Alice just continued to smile knowingly at me. Not saying a word. Just following the steps I give her.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

I felt the blush that crept up on my cheeks. And the song was encoring me. Her lips looked so inviting.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Alice stayed quiet. I felt myself getting lost into her eyes. My steps got bolder as I twirled our bodies in bigger arches.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

I made Alice do a spin and brang her back hard against my body. She just continued to smile wordlessly. Her golden liquid eyes were glimmering in the light. Her candy store scent was driving my scents insane. I wanted to taste her so badly.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I threw her about a foot into the air and she did a little spin before she landed back gracefully into my arms. I continued twirling us in circles. I could just feel us getting closer. Her snowy body melting into my overheated body. Our faces so close that I could feel her cherry cold breath on my face. And I licked my dry lips. I just saw the pink of her tongue slid against her lips.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

There was complete silent surrounding us. Alice's face was a mere inch from mine. Her liquid gold eyes closed and her lips parted ever so slightly. The hand on Alice's lower back moved to her hip and then to her thigh. I lifted her up and she helped me gladly by getting her legs locked on my hips. My hand cupped her cheek. I pressed my lips to Alice's lips.

I felt a jolt of electricity spread through us. She tasted just like cherries. I tilted my head to get a better angle. Her hands went into my hair and tugged on it gently. I moaned into her lips. And she moaned back. I pressed into her even more. One of my hands found her black silk hair. I tugged on it and was rewarded with a moan and she tugged back on my hair and forced out a moan. I felt her snowy body melting into me. Forming to fit me perfectly.

Then an eruption of cheers flowed into the room.

**AlicePov**

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

There was complete silent surrounding us. Bella's face was an inch away from mine. Looking into Bella's blue-green ocean eyes, I felt safe. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into her extremely warm and comforting body. Her hand slid from my lower back to my thigh. She lifted me up and I locked my legs on her beautifully curved hips. Her other hand cupped my cheek. Bella pressed her lips against my lips.

A jolt of electricity spread through us rapidly. Her lips tasted just like strawberries. I felt Bella tilt her head. It brang us even closer. I wanted more of that closeness. I shoved my hands into Bella's chocolate brown with black streaks and tugged on it. She moaned into my lips. It sent a tingle down my spine and I moaned back into her. She pressed into me even more. Then the hand on my thigh shot into my hair and Bella gave a little tug. I moaned into her lips again.

Then cheers took over the quiet.

We pulled out of the kiss and looked around. All the students were around us, cheering and my family was up in front and center getting the whole thing recorded. I was about to jump out of Bella's grip but the hand on my cheek forced me to look at her.

She was blushing but smiling "Ignore them." She pressed her lips against mine again and any resolve I had disappeared as I melted back into Bella. I forgot people were there and when Bella tugged on my hair I moaned.

I heard a bunch of 'oooohs' coming from around us. We pulled back again.

I looked in Bella crystal ocean eyes and spoke the words that I never thought I'd get to say "I love you, Bella."


	13. The Sex Video

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the Sex Video.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 13: The Sex Video**

"Ignore them." I pulled Alice's back to mine. I don't think I could ever get enough of her. I tugged on her hair to bring her closer. She moaned into my lips and the crowds 'ooohs' bounced off the walls.

When we pulled back I couldn't believe my ear when she said "I love you, Bella." The whole room went quiet.

I felt my heart swell and then it went straight to overdrive. I could feel the tears reach my eyes "I love you too, Alice."

I saw her face light up. The crowd was cheering again and Alice forced my lips back to hers.

I put Alice back on the ground and hugged her. Emmett yelled over the crowd "Finally!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Emmett yelled "Now get back to the party! They just got the chocolate fountain up!"

I don't ever think I've see a human run as fast as I saw that whole group of humans. They had to a least be doing 30 mph. I felt Alice start shaking in my arm. I looked down and she was desperately trying to whole in a laugh but couldn't. Her chime like laugh rang out through the now empty room. Her infection laughter caught me and than the others, even Rosalie, who was still taking pictures.

I looked over at Charlie. He had a knowing smile "You knew we were imprinted and you said nothing."

He nodded "That's right."

"I should kill you. You know that, right?"

He nodded. He turned to the Cullen kids "Me and your parents need to talk to Alice and Bella." They didn't leave "Alone."

"Ok! Daddy-in-law! Hey that's funny! You're a Dad and you're in law enforcement." Emmett had a goofy smile on his face.

Charlie wiped his face like he was tried "Please just go Emmett."

He saluted Charlie "K! Daddy-kins!" and Emmett walked away marching with the others in tow behind him.

He looked up at me "He's not part of the family deal, is he?"

I tilted my head "I'm not sure. But I'm sure that we can make it so Alice isn't related to her." I looked down at Alice "What do you say, Ali? Let's get married. But first we have to kick your brother out of the family."

She giggled "Sure. It's not like I don't have two other perfectly functioning brothers."

Emmett came stomping back in "I heard that!" then Rosalie came back into the room and grabbed him by his ear "Hey, that sensitive.

Rosalie yelled back "I agree."

"Come on Rose, baby!"

We all laughed again when we heard Emmett start crying.

Carlisle spoke up "Let's go back to our house. It'll be more comfortable." He glanced outside "Less disruptive."

Charlie spoke up "But first I have to get something from my house." He looked like he really didn't want to say anything but was obviously forced to.

"How about you two go to the house and we'll give Charlie a ride?" Esme suggested.

Alice finally popped up "Sounds like a plan."

I walked Alice to my car and we got in. I as soon as I got in slid stole a kiss from my lips. I kissed her back before I started the car. She snuggled into me and I turned on the radio.

**Love, Sex, and Magic- Justin Timberlake ft. Ciara**

_1, 2, 3 Go…_

_Yeah…_

_Ciara…_

_Sex…_

_Ciara…_

_Here we go, talk to 'em…_

_Ya touch is so magic to me_

_Stangest things can happen_

_The way that you_

_React to me_

My body started to feel weird at the mention of sex. Alice's hand went on my thigh.

_I wanna do something you_

_Can't imagine_

_Imagine, if it was a _

_Million me's talking_

_Sexy to ya like that_

_Ya think ya can_

_Handle, boy if I give_

_You my squeeze_

_And I need you to_

_Push it right back_

The arm on Alice's shoulder slid to her side. Alice's adjusted closer into me. I felt her hand slid up of my pants.

_Baby show me,_

_show me,_

_What's your favorite_

_Trick that you_

_Wanna use on me_

_And I'll volunteer…_

_And I'll be flowing_

_And going till_

_Clothing disappears_

_And nothing but_

_Shoes on me_

_Ohh baby…_

I looked at Alice and I just pictured her in her shoes underneath me. I pushed back the arousal that was start between my thighs.

_All night show_

_With just you in_

_the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you_

_Never seen…_

_And I bet that i_

_can make ya_

_believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

_So let me drive_

_My body around_

_Ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

Alice's slid up until it was at the edge of my shirt. She went in closer to me. And I pressed myself into her even more.

_Cause you know_

_That I can make_

_You believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

_Everything ain't_

_What it seems_

_I wave my hands_

_And I got you_

_And ya feel so fly,_

_Assistin' me_

_But now is my turn to_

_Watch you_

_I ain't gonna stop you_

_If ya wanna grab my_

_Neck, talk sexy to me like that_

Right then Alice's hand slid up my shirt and her other hand grabbed my neck. My hand slid to her hip as she licked at my neck. I could feel my eyes darkening.

_Just do what I _

_Taught you, girl_

_When I give you my_

_Heat_

_And I need you to _

_Push it right back_

_Baby show me,_

_show me,_

_What's your favorite_

_Trick that you_

_Wanna use on me_

_And I'll volunteer…_

_And I'll be flowing_

_And going till_

_Clothing disappears_

_And nothing but_

_Shoes on me_

_Ohh baby…_

I felt my arousal permit the air. Then I smelt Alice's. It as her candy store scent, her cherry scent was hitting me hard. I could feel my center getting wet.

_All night show_

_With just you in_

_the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you_

_Never seen…_

_And I bet that i_

_can make ya_

_believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

_So let me drive_

_My body around_

_Ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

We arrived at the Cullen's house and I turned off the car. I pushed Alice down into the seat. I felt Alice's hand travel up my shirt until she reached the bottom of my breast. I didn't have a bra on. She grabbed my tit and squeezed. I moaned and I felt my legs get wetter. I found the hem of Alice's dress. I pushed my hand underneath the dress until I had her beautifully shaped ass in my hand.

_Cause you know_

_That I can make_

_You believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

_This is the part_

_Where we fall in_

_Love (Ohh, suga…)_

_Let's slow down,_

_So we fall in love_

_(Ohh…)_

_But don't stop_

_What ya doing to_

_Me_

I found the hem of her laced panties. I tensed her by sliding the tips of my fingers along the hem. I forced my lips onto hers. I felt her tongue slid across my lips. I opened my mouth to her. Her cold tongue rushed into my mouth. My tongue met her and fought of dominants. I let her win and her tongue move around my mouth.

_Ciara…_

_All night show_

_With just you in_

_the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you_

_Never seen…_

Her hand shot into my hair. I pushed my hand into her black silk hair and tugged. She moaned into me.

_And I bet that i_

_can make ya_

_believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

She let me into her mouth. I moaned into her. I don't ever think I tasted such good candy. I touched every surface in her mouth.

_So let me drive_

_My body around_

_Ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know_

_That I can make_

_You believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

_All night show_

_With just you in_

_the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you_

_Never seen…_

_And I bet that i_

_can make ya_

_believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

I pressed my body against me and Alice played with the breast in her hand.

_So let me drive_

_My body around_

_Ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know_

_That I can make_

_You believe_

_In love and sex_

_And magic_

_Yeah…_

_Uh, uh, uh…_

_Yeah, I see you _

_on the floor_

_Get it girl_

_Love, sex and magic_

_I see you _

_on the floor_

_You know what I mean_

_Get it girl_

_I bet that I can make_

_you believe_

_In love and se and magic, ow!_

_I see you_

_On the floor_

_Get it girl…_

I was about to pull her panties off when all the car doors opened and a loud beep happened.

I pulled away from Alice's lips and looked up. Charlie was standing at the door with my mother. I blushed to a point where I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Which by this point might actually save me.

Rene smiled at me "Hey, Bella. I heard you finally found your imprint so I decided to come over." She looked at Alice "She's cute."

I looked down at Alice. Her head was upside down and she was looking at my mother with a smile "Thank you. Bella told me about you but she didn't tell me you were this beautiful. But it's to be expected with a daughter like this."

My mom laughed "Thank you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing. Alice was underneath me with my hand on her ass and her hand up my shirt, on my breast. And she had a perfectly innocent smile on her face. _And_ my mother was standing in front of us. _And_ Rene and Alice where hitting it off as if they knew each other for years!

My jaw dropped as I looked at the scene played out before.

Rene smiled "Well you might want to get out from under, Bella. She tends to seem to get heavier the longer you're under her."

Alice rolled her eyes "Oh, trust me. I know what you mean. One time she won't get off of me and she was in her wolf form."

Rene smiled "Oh she did that to you, too." She looked up at me "Bella, you need to control your temper more." Her finger went to my chin "And close your mouth. It's rude." She snapped my jaw closed.

I didn't answer her and Alice pulled her hand out of my shirt and pushed me up and out of the car through the other side. She grabbed my hand and led me back to Rene.

"Let me take you around our house, Ms…"

"Oh, call me Rene."

"Ok Rene."

Alice dragged me to the house. Rene kept walking with me. She whispered "I love her! I approve! She is defiantly the one for you!"

I smiled at her "Thanks, mom."

Alice took us all over the house, until we came back to the living room.

Emmett and Rosalie stood there with the biggest smiles on their faces. Emmett had a cd in hand. Emmett ran up to us "Do want to see Bella first date! I got the whole thing on this! Including the car scene!"

My eyes widen. I ripped out of Alice's grip. I tackled Emmett to the floor and grabbed the cd from his hand. I was just about to break the cd in half when I felt a sharp slap to the back of my head.

Rene had her hand out "Give me the cd, Bella."

"No! It's embarrassing, Mom!"

Her face went solid "Cd. Now. Bella."

I handed her the cd and she handed to it to Rose "Be a dear a put this in."

Rose smiled at me "No problem, Rene."

I got off Emmett and he smiled proudly. Alice grabbed my hand. She hand on a smile that seemed odd. Then it hit me "You had a vision didn't you."

Alice nodded and led me to the movie room.

"When did you have the vision?"

She tilted her head "Right about when you turned on the radio."

Mt eyes widened "YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!"

She smiled and nodded "I thought it'd make a nice ended to the movie. Plus, it was a lot of fun."

I looked at her "If I die of embarrassment it's all your fault."

"I already got a vision of that too. Sorry but you won't be dieing tonight."

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

I got another whack to the head "No, cursing Bella!"

"Sorry, Mom."

Emmett smiled "I'm just gonna skip to the good parts, ok Rene."

"No problem."

Me and Alice sat down on a one seat black couch. She sat on my lap.

Emmett showed _Alice coming down the stairs and jumping into my arms. Then to us dancing. We were so close together. We looked so lusty._ I hid my face into Alice's back.

She forced me out and whispered into my ear "I love it Bella. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You look beautiful. Just enjoy it." She kissed me and quickly pulled back "I'll kiss you again if you can watch the whole movie. I you can't I won't kiss you for 2 days."

I groaned "Fine."

I looked back at the screen. _We were dancing. The song was coming to a close. And we were in the middle of the room._

_I watched as my hand slid down her back to her thigh and bring her up my body until her legs hooked around hips. My other hand came up to her cheek. And I brought our lips together._

I held Alice tighter to my chest.

I looked back at the screen. _Alice's hands were in my hair. I moaned into her lips. She moaned back into my lips. Then my hand went into her hair. She moaned again into my lips._

_By then everyone had snuck in and were cheering._

Emmett skipped to the car. The camera looked like it was in the slot holder of my car. Which had a perfect view of everything. _I turned on the radio. I saw Alice's eyes go blank with a vision and then come back with a happy grin on her face. Alice put her hand on my thigh. I put my hand on her side and she moved closer and her hand went up higher. _I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks but I continued to watch it. _My eyes got slightly darker. Alice's small hand went to the edge of my shirt. Then Alice's hand went up my shirt and she pulled my neck to her lips. The pink of her tongue licked my neck as my hand went to her hip. My eyes darken severely. I stopped the car and forced Alice down onto the seat. Her hand went up my shirt and she squeezed my tit. I moaned. _I felt myself blush harder. Alice kissed my cheek and placed her hand on my thigh. Bad move. My arousal circulated the air. I tried rubbing my legs together and that seemed to work. So I ignored their stares and continued looking at the screen. _My hand went up Alice's dress. My lips met her mouth. The pink of her tongue lick my lips and opened for her. _Alice slid her hand in between my thighs. My arousal picked back up. Her tongue began licking my neck. Oh God. _The car door open and Alice's was smiling beneath me. A very shocked me._

Emmett finally shut off the video. I forced Alice's lips on mine and pushed my tongue pass her lips. My hand found it's way to her ass again but over her clothes this time.

I pulled back to breath and everybody was looking at us. I blushed, a lot.

Rene was just smiling "I'm glad I came."

Charlie had his head in his hand "We really need to have this talk."

Emmett yelled over everyone "EWW! I cannot believe that my beautiful tape was used for pornographies!" he grabbed the cd and put it a case and picked up his video camera "I will never let you use MY tap to jerk off with, BELLA!"

He walked out with the others except the parents.

When the door closed Rene blurted out "WE GET TO HAVE THE SEX TALK!"


	14. The Sex Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I really do own the Sex Talk!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 14:** **Sex Talk**

I had **not** seen this one coming. I didn't even think about it. I felt Bella hid in my back again.

"No! No! I refuse! Rene already had the sex talk with me when I was actually 9 years old! I refuse to go through that torture again!" Bella whimpered into my back.

Charlie started waving his hands "No. Not that. It's something else."

"We don't get to have the sex talk?" Rene looked sad and pouted. Now I know where Bella got that from.

"Oh, God! No, Rene! Carlisle you're the doctor! You explain it!" he sat back down in his seat, trying to cover his blushing face. At least I know where Bella gets it from.

Carlisle got a seat and sat it across from us. He looked over us before beginning "Do you want the first time you have sex be special?"

I leaned back into Bella until our cheeks were touching "Of course."

"Well unfortunately you two have a limited time for that."

I saw Bella eyebrows merge together "Why?"

"Well the Volturi were going over the tablets of your kind again. And there was a part that didn't make sense so they dismissed it but they finally found out what it meant."

Bella looked shocked "What is it?"

"Well since your kind are part vampire you stopped growing at a certain age. Am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Well your kind grows according to when you'll meet your mate. And there's a problem."

"What?" she sounded scared. I kissed her cheek and took her hand and started drawing random patterns on the back of it. She relaxed somewhat in my touch.

"Since your at the stage in your life where your hormones go off the charts at any given time it's affecting your imprint."

I kissed her cheek again, trying to soothe her "How?"

"Your imprint is going to force you to want to have Alice in **every** way possible. And if don't find some sort of sexual out lit for it, it could be very bad."

"What will it the imprint do if we don't find a sexual out lit?"

Carlisle's eyes sadden "You have to understand, Bella this isn't your fault."

She cut Carlisle off "I can handle it, Carlisle. Just tell me."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "The imprint will force you to rape Alice."

Bella froze against me. She wrapped her arms around me tighter and buried her face against my neck. She whisper low enough only for me to heard "Oh God, Alice."

I heard the others leave. I turned in Bella's arms and held her to my stone chest. I could hear her struggling not to cry "It's ok, baby. Cry it out."

She pulled out of my chest "It's not ok, Alice. I might rape-"

I pushed my lips into hers, silencing her. When I pulled back I started "Bella, you **might** rape me. It never said you **will** rape me. And even if you do, I will always love you. It won't matter what happens the first time we have sex. We have an eternity together. We can try again, and again until we get it right. I don't care how many times it take, Bella. As long as we're together I could handle you raping me everyday because I love you."

I pressed our lips together, again. When we pulled back she looked happy again "Thank you, Alice. I love you too." She held me to her chest and rubbed my back. She let out a sigh of relieve.

I pulled back and helped her off the couch "Now let's, Google it."

She got her cute confused smile "Google, what exactly?"

I pulled her out of the room "Sexual relieves for lesbians."

She blushed but continued to follow me to my room.

**BellaPov**

Alice sat me on her bed that she order before my sleepover last week and grabbed her laptop. We moved to the middle of the black and purple soft covers of her bed.

And we Google it. We actually found a lot of stuff to look at. After about an hour of sifting through deferent articles we found one that sound pretty good that didn't involve us loses our virginity just yet.

_**Dry Humping**_

I'm not going to detail about what it said but I'm pretty sure everybody go the general idea.

Alice seemed pretty damn excited over the whole thing. She put her computer on the floor and turned around. She smiled at me "I'm going to change, and so are you."

She dragged me off the bed and into her closet "Why are we changing?"

"Because these clothes are suited for sex."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

She handed me a black laced bra a light blue tan top and a pair of jeans "I'll be right back. So hurry up and change."

She left the room with vampire speed. I quickly stripped off my clothes and put the clothes Alice gave me on. I walked out of the closet right when Alice came back in. She was wearing the exact same thing as me but her tan top was a very dark blue.

I just smiled at her. She skipped into my arms. She kissed me. I grabbed her thigh and brought her up my body till her legs hooked onto my hips. I walked over to the bed and pushed us to the middle.

Her tongue begged for entrance. I granted it and our tongue met and battled for dominant. I positioned my leg in between her and one her legs between. Her fingers tangled in my hair. I grabbed her hip with one of my hands. I pushed my leg into her until I reached her center. She moaned into my lips. Alice pushed her leg into my center a little too hard. She pulled back from my lips. She saw the slight hurt in my eyes.

"Sorry." Her eyes were pleading for me not to stop.

"It's okay, Ali. Just let me move."

She nodded. I pressed my lips back to hers. I moved my leg into her again. She moaned into my lips and pushed her leg excitingly into me again.

She was about to pull back and apologized but I pressed my lips into her harder. I pressed center hard into Alice's leg. It hurt to a point where it felt good.

I moved myself a little to a point where whenever I moved my hips into Alice, I would strike her center too. My hips started creating a smooth rhyme. Alice pulled back. She breathed "Harder." And pressed her lips back to mine.

I began picking up the speed of my hip until I thought I might hurt her leg. I could feel the ball in the pit of my stomach curling up in anticipation. The smell of Alice's arousal was skyrocketing. Her hips began moving into me harder, begging for her release. I needed a release as much as she did as the ball in my stomach tighten to a point where I was just pleading.

My natural instincts took over. I stopped our movements completely. Alice groaned "Bella." She knew I hadn't even released yet.

I placed myself between Alice's legs and grabbed her hips in my tight hold. She looked up at me under her hooded lids and lustful eyes. I shoved my hips into her.

She moaned out. I pulled my hips back and thrusted into her over, and over and over into her beautiful hips. The ball in my stomach tightened. I was so close. By Alice's arousal I could tell she was too.

I stopped the painstakingly slow thrusting movement and thrusted my hips wildly into her. Her nails dug into my back. Her back arched. Her lips parted, she just moaned out "Bella." Her eyes closed shut as she came underneath me.

I came instantly. My head dipped into her neck "Alice." I breathed heavily into her neck before collapsing on top of her. She wriggled underneath me and held me tighter to her body.

I flipped us so that she was on top of me. We stayed like for a few hours. Trying to steady our breaths until Alice just breathed "That… was a lot… better than… the vision."

We laughed breathlessly. I kissed her forehead "Do you realize that you could have just seen us in the future together and we could have done this a lot sooner? And now your using it 24/7."

She shrugged "I guess I was kind of scared at first so I was afraid of using my visions. But I guess I'm getting use to it now so I'll probably now everything before you do."

She looked up at me with innocent eyes. I smiled "Then I guess if I decide on something special I'll hind it from you."

Her eyes widen "You wouldn't."

I smiled at her "I'll leave you the when, and where but no what."

She suck her tongue out "Meanie."

"I love you, Alice."

She suck her tongue back in "I love you too, Bella." My heart swelled with joy from her words "Now go to bed."

I laughed and rolled my eyes "You're not that good."

She pouted.

I smiled again and yawned "Fine but only because you pouted." I feel asleep holding Alice in my arms.


	15. A Song 4 U

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I did choose Alice and Bella's songs!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 15: A Song 4 U**

When I woke up, I felt refreshed but Alice wasn't in my arm. I sat up abruptly. The room looked fine. I looked down at my body. I was in my pj's and out of the sticky clothes from last night.

I listened to the sounds of the house. I heard the shower running. It was Alice, taking a shower in her bathroom. I let out a sigh of relieve. The shower stopped and a small, black spiked head pop through a small opening in the door "Did I wake you up Bella?"

I shook my head "No, I just woke up." My cell phone started ringing on the nightstand next to me.

I picked it up without looking at the caller ID "Hello."

"Bella, your mother says you have to come home."

"Why?"

"She says you have to escort her all the way back to Volterra."

"What?!"

"She says you promised when you were sleeping and she was giving you a bath that you would."

"She gave me a bath!"

"Yeah. Any ways, you better hurry up. She getting mad and is threaten to show Alice your baby photos."

"That's impossible! I burn them 75 years ago!"

"She had copies hidden around the world, now come home."

I shut off my phone and my pout crept onto my face "Shit!"

Alice wrapped her arms around me "What happened?" I could feel her wet hair brush against my face.

"My mom wants me to take her all the way to Volterra."

"Too, bad. My family is going on a hunting trip today since it'll be sunny today and I doubt Emmett will let me stay."

I turned around to her "We have tomorrow. How about today we make today family day? I mean we seriously haven't spent time with them in 2 weeks."

Alice smiled "I think that's a great idea. Just call me you get there and come back. That way I'll take a break from hunting when you call and when you get home I can tell you goodnight."

"Sounds great." My phone rang again "I better go before she gets pissed." I kissed Alice's lips tenderly. I didn't want to let go.

And just as I was about to finish off what I started last night the phone rang again. Alice pushed me away "Go. The faster you leave the sooner you'll be back."

I nodded, got off the bed and jumped onto Alice's window sill. I took one last look back before jumping.

When I hit the ground my phone rang again. I think I'm going to kill my mother. I picked it up and before she could yell I said "Coming." And closed the phone.

**5 HOURS LATER**

I quickly dialed Alice's number "Hey, Bella." She sounded really excited.

"Hey Alice, How did the hunting trip go?"

"Really great but Emmett's thinking of an all night hunting trip."

"I think you should do it. I'll just hang out with Charlie tonight. And school will come before you know it."

"Okay but I really miss you, Bella. And I can't get late night off my mind." Her voice was like a soft lull.

I shook my head "Oh, no you don't Alice! You will not seduce me over the phone!"

"But, Bella." She whined.

I cut her off "If you can make it the rest of the day without another call and not coming over, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Really."

"Yep. Well I'm at an ocean I have to turn off my phone."

"Okay. Bye Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Ali."

**3 HOURS LATER**

I saw the house coming up. I also saw Sam's car in the front of the house. When I opened the door I called "Charlie, I'm home."

I walked in the living room. Sam, Billy, and Charlie were sitting on the couch "Hey, Bella. Did you forget something?"

"No, Alice is away on a hunting trip so we decided to spend the day with family. What's on?" I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and popped it open.

"Lakers are playing the Heat." His eyes were trained on the screen.

I sat down on the couch next to him. I didn't say another word and continued watching the game.

Billy and Sam didn't leave until 8:00.

"See ya guys."

Charlie ruffled my hair "Thanks, Bella."

I looked up at him "For what?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Just for being here. It's nice spending time together."

We just looked at each other. Not knowing what to say next. He got up "I'm gonna go take a bath."

I nodded and stay on the couch. One he was gone images started flashing in my mind of last night with Alice. I smiled at them. But my finger couldn't stay still.

When was the last time I played piano? I got up and went down to the basement. I turned on the lights. It was still there.

I walked down the steps and sat down on the bench. I dusted off the keys. Apparently a long time. I played a chord. It still worked.

I thought about last night with Alice. I smiled again and began playing. I thought about the first time I saw Alice in the cafeteria. Beautiful as ever. How untouchable she felt. New notes flew off my fingers and I kept playing and playing…

**AlicePov**

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Emmett finally let me come home. I was stuff. I kept thinking about late night over and over again. So I kept my hunting instincts on to get them off my mind. And now my mind was on was going to happen tomorrow.

I was laying down on my bed in the quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how peaceful it was when Bella had me on her back in the rain. It was so quiet and it almost felt like I was asleep.

Then the silent was ruined my family going at it up stairs. I groaned. So much for peace. I got up and went down stairs. I don't know how but my legs led me to the music room. I was standing before my piano. I wiped some of the dust off of it. I sighed and sat down on the bench.

I hit a chord. I remembered how calm everything felt like I was asleep. I thought of everything me and Bella have been through. A string of notes began playing around me. I felt the words come to my lips. Softly and steady I continued feeling like each note was strung out of my heart…

**BellaPov**

When I woke up I felt so good. I straighten my arms and legs. My cell phone got a message. I opened it.

'_Look out your window.'_

I forced myself to get up. I stumbled to my window. It was sunny outside. I opened my window and the second I did that a pair of lips were pressed against mine and I fell back onto the bed.

When we pulled away it tilted my head "Good morning to you too Alice."

She just smiled and rolled over to lay next to me "Well I missed you." She grabbed my hand and looked at me "Besides I what to show you something since we don't have to go to school today."

I looked at her "That's funny. I want to show you something too."

I sat up "Then let's go to my house."

I sat up with her "Do you have a piano?"

She nodded excitedly "Yeah now let go!" She tried pulling me off the bed. She looked back with a question on her face "What's wrong?"

"Can you let me get dressed first?" I laughed.

She sat back on the bed "You have 5 minutes."

I rolled my eyes "Of course, Ali." I got off the bed and walked into the closet. I put on a gray long sleeved polo with a black, white, gray, and red plaid sleeveless with the buttons down and a pair of black jeans with some black sneakers.

When I walked out I noticed what Alice were wearing, a long sleeved red shirt and a white skirt with black boots that reached past mid calf. She pushed herself off my bed "Let go!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the window and all the way to her house.

We were walking through the living room when I noticed that there was no other sound inside the house. I stopped "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper wanted to go shopping. So they forced Emmett and Carlisle to come and be human pack mules."

I put a hand over my mouth "Thee Alice Cullen **doesn't** want to go shopping! Wow! This is a moment I want to enjoy."

She snorted "Of course I wanted to go shopping! But I have something to show you." She pulled me into the music room and walked over to the piano "I made a song for you."

We sat down on the bench. She placed her fingers on the keys and a soothing melody came out. Then Alice's voice shone throughout the room in her high soprano. I remembered all the times we were there for each other. When Alice smelled Mike's blood. When she helped me stay away from Tanya. And when Alice fought Jacob…

"_When I just can't find my way  
You are always there for me  
When I am out of my way  
You are always there for me_

When I just can't find my way  
You are always there for me  
When I am out of my way  
You are always there for me

Like a bird, in the sky  
You set me free you give me a heart  
Like a star, in my night  
You'll always be a part of me

When I just can't find my way  
You are always there  
You are always there  
You are always there for me"

**(A/N: I have the song on my profile!)**

A tear leaked from eye and I bit my lip. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist "That was beautiful." I kissed her neck.

She relaxed and exhaled her breath "Thank you, Bella. I wrote it for you. I was really nervous about weather you would like it or not."

I kissed her lips "I love everything about you, Alice. As long as it's from you I'll love it."

"Thanks, Bella. I love you." She kissed me.

I grinned "I love you too, Ali. And now I have something to show you, too." I put her on my lap and began playing. 

**AlicePov**

Bella pulled me onto her lap and started playing. Then her bell like voice filled the air with music. I remembered the first day at school. Looking at Bella's car. Feeling her eyes on me in the cafeteria. Seeing her for the first time.

_I'm sitting across from you_

_And dreaming of the things I do_

_I don't speak you don't know me at all_

_For fear of what you might do_

_I say nothing but stare at you_

_And I'm dreaming I'm trippin' over you_

_Truth be told my problems solved_

_You mean the world to me but you'll never know_

_You could be cruel to me_

_While we're risking the way that I see you_

_That I see you_

_That I see you_

_That I see you_

_That I see_

_Conversations not me at all_

_I'm hesitating only to fall_

_And I'm waiting I'm hating everyone_

_Could it be you fell for me?_

_And any possible similarity_

_If it's all how would I know?_

_You never knew me at all but I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_I'm standing across from you_

_(but I see you)_

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

_(but I see you)_

_I'm standing across from you_

_(but I see you)_

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

_(but I see you)_

_Truth be told my problem solved_

_You mean the world to me but you'll never know_

_You could be cruel to me_

_While we're risking the way that I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_I'm standing across from you_

_(but I see you)_

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

_(but I see you)_

_I'm standing across from you_

_(but I see you)_

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

_(but I see you)_

_I'm standing across from you_

_(but I see you)_

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

_(but I see you)_

_I'm standing across from you_

_(but I see you)_

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

_(but I see you)_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

**(A/N: I have it on my profile!)**

I turned around in her lap and forced her lips to mine. She pulled me closer. When we pulled back there was virtually no space between us "I love it, Bella. It's perfect."

"It's called Alice's Lullaby."

"Then mine will be called Bella's Lullaby."

We kissed. Bella's tongue slid across my lips and I opened for her. Our tongue danced together. I tilted my head for her. My legs hooked onto her hips involuntary. Bella stood up and pushed me against the piano. My hands went into her hair and tugged on it hard. She moaned into the kiss. Her hands went from my waist to the edge of my skirt. She pushed it up so that nothing but my panties and her pants were blocking our centers.

I felt the warm radiating off of her center and causing me to get extremely wet. Her hands gripped my hips. She started thrusting into me and I could feel the knot in the pit of my stomach wind up tightly. My hands tugged on her hair even harder trying to pull our lips even closer. Instead of a moan, a growl came from deep in her chest. And it really turned me on. I growled back into her lips and her hips started pounding into me a harder.

We pulled back from the kiss and started moaning into each others neck. But then something inside me reacted and I bit Bella. We came but our moaned came out more like a growl. Bella's blood dripped down my throat and cooled the burn like nothing else did. Bella held me closer as her warm blood continued down my throat. I pulled back.

Bella just smiled at me "Looks like you can't control yourself around me even when you just ate." She poked my belly with each word "Little Miss Piggy."

Bella pushed back off the piano with me. I rolled my eyes "And least I can control myself when other people are around unlike" I poke her belly on each word "Little Miss Porn Star."

She snorted "Hey, I signed no contract and I didn't put the camera in the car. That was your last straight brother and his perverted wife." She began leading me to the kitchen.

"I thought we said Emmett wasn't my brother?"

"Oh, yeah." She grabbed some milk and Oreos from the fridge "Where did you keep the glasses?"

"The cabinets on your left. Why are you eating? It's 10:00. Don't humans eat in the morning, lunch, and dinner?"

She grabbed the glass and began pouring the milk "Well I woke up a lot earlier than I should have, I didn't have breakfast, I had sex with you, and just had about a gallon or 2 sucked out of me by Little Miss Piggy. So I should a least eat about twice my weight and drink some animal blood before I either pass out or decide to have a pixie for bunch." She smiled "Your choice."

"What's bunch?" I walked over to her and sat down on the counter top.

"You don't know what bunch is?"

I shook my head "Remember, I don't remember any of my human past."

"Oh, yeah. You told me last week. Well bunch is where you skip breakfast and have an early lunch."

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugged "I don't really know. I guess it was just one of those things that happened." She laughed a little "Isn't it a little ironic that you can see into the future but you can't remember your past?"

I laughed somewhat "I guess it is. But I really wish I did remember."

"Maybe one day you will."

"Maybe."

"So what else are we going to do today?" she just finished her Oreos and threw them in the trash.

I smiled "Well, I have a special place too. So after we take a shower and you hunt a little I'll show you it."

"Really, where is it?"

"You'll see."


	16. Eleazar's Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I did choose Alice's special place! And Carlisle's Pov (Finally!)**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 16: Eleazar's Phone Call**

We had been driving for what seems like an eternity but has only been 20 minutes "Alice, this is taking forever! I could have run faster than this!"

Alice gave me a sideways glance and smiled. Her eyes turned into that dark blue with swirls of gold "We here."

I got out of the car and than opened Alice's door. We had been driving on an abandoned road and finally reached its end. There were just trees surrounding us. Alice pulled my arm "Come on. It's this way."

She led me towards the trees. It looked like we were on some mountain. I could hear anything except our light footsteps, some birds high up in the trees, and something that sounded like rushing water.

I saw a light ahead of us. We broke through the tree line. A light shined on our skin. My skin turned pale with the white, black, and gray marking as my fangs extended. Alice's skin glowed brightly.

I looked at our surroundings. We were near a shallow river that fell over a cliff. There was a large area before the cliff ended filled with soft and wet grass. The sun shone brightly, seeing that we had made it passed the cloud bank.

"Wow, Ali! How did you find a place like this?"

She just smiled at me "I was feeling kind of lonely one day so started hunting and found this!"

"Well, it almost as beautiful as you."

She shoved my arm playfully "You're so corny!"

I took a step towards her "Corny for you." I allowed my arousal to permit the air.

She shoved me away "Please, we just had sex not even an hour ago. Besides you started complaining afterwards." she raised an eyebrow "And really 'You're _corny_'. That made me not '_corny_' as you would put it."

I shrugged "Had to try."

She rolled her eyes and led me to the river bank. We lied down in the mossy, wet grass. At first we just held each other. Then I kissed her until we were in a heated embrace…

**CarlislePOV**

"And you're sure of this?" the rest of the family crowded around me as I listened instantly to Eleazar.

"Positive. They are defiantly heading your way but they rest periodically but whenever we get too close they run way too fast for us to catch up."

"I was afraid of this." I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. My family didn't even breathe.

"And Carlisle there is something else."

"Yes."

"We lost sight of them."

"When?" I felt fear enter my heart.

"There was a blizzard and they jumped off a cliff and into water. We couldn't find them after that."

"Well thanks for your help, Eleazar. I appreciate it. How long until you're here?"

"About another 2 days or so."

"Well, we'll make sure nothing happens to Alice, and Bella."

"I'm sorry I let this happen."

"I'm sorry, too brother." I hung up. I let out a sigh "Rosalie, Emmett did they answer their phones?"

My only blond daughter shook her head "No, looks like they had sex on Edward's piano, Bella ate some of those black and white cookies with that white liquid , then they took a shower and left their phones in their pockets before taking off. But that just what I think might have happen and probably not even in that order."

"Edward, can you hear Alice's thoughts?"

My son terriblely gelled up hair (that I should probably fix or give him tips on) shook his head "No, I can't. And I like the way my hair is, thank you very much! And so does Jazz, isn't that right?!"

Jasper got that pained look that he had on his face around humans and Bella. He looked at Edward and looked the other way "Let's go with that."

Edward covered his mouth as he gasped "You don't like my hair!"

"We don't have time to talk about you and your ridiculous hair! Esme, Jasper, and Emmett, stay here in case Bella and Alice come back. Rosalie and Edward, you come with me."

Rosalie stood up "Where are we going?"

"To get Charlie and the other wolfs to help find Alice and Bella. For all we know Bella and Alice could be fighting right this second against a whole army."

They nodded "Right!"

We took off as fast as we could. I just hope we can find before _**they**_ reach my daughters…

**???POV**

I wrapped my arms around my two new girls and a huge smirk lit up my face. I kissed their cheeks "Ladies. I present to you Forks, Washington." We were standing on a mountain overseeing all of Forks.

Curly red hair leaned against me "Can we make that, Swan-girl our sex pet? I think it would make things really interesting in bed." Her voice had a sexy allure.

"So you don't think I'm interesting in bed."

The blond haired girl put a hand on my chest "Of course you are! You're a big strong man." Her hand slithered to my belt.

The red haired girl's hand slid down to my belt too "We just thought that since she's still a virgin."

The blond finished "That you would like to toy around with her a little bit."

I thought about it for a minute and became hard instantly. I held them tighter "This is why I'm in love with you two instead of that freak." I kissed each of them hard, not holding back a thing.

A deep voice bellowed behind us "If you three love birds don't mind, we have some children in need of blood. What should we do?"

I looked back of the small army behind me along with a blond and black guy "Take them to Port Angles. It'll be dark soon but be back by morning, we have plans." They were just about to leave "Oh, and if you find _**them**_ don't kill them. That's our job. Got it?!"

They all bowed "YES! MASTERS!"

I grinned again. I liked the sound of that and the girls seemed to notice. Once the army was gone they pushed me onto a log. They smiled darkly at me. The blond went on her knees in front of me "Let us pleasure you, Master."

The red head got down on her knees next to the blond. Her fingernail went on my inner thigh and she dragged it down to my knee; blood dripped down my leg. The blond copied her and in unison "Let us have you, Master."

They licked up the blood that they drew. And I grinned as I harden "As _long_ as you like, Babies."…

**WHO COULD THAT CHAPTER POSSIBLE BEEN ABOUT! Well I'm not going to tell you. So read the next chapter and I might let you know.**


	17. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped**

Me and Alice were looking out onto the sunset when a thought was forced into my head.

'_Bella!'_ Said a strict voice _'If you can hear me get your ass home now!'_ it was Charlie.

I sat up abruptly and sent a message back _'We'll be there_ _in a minute.'_

Alice sat up and touched my shoulder "What's wrong?"

"It was Charlie. He said we have to come home now. He sounded worried."

Alice nodded. We race over to her car and she drove as fast as she could "Do you know what it was about?"

I shook my head "He just caught into my zone of hearing and he probably can't find where he found me so his just probably going to stay in the same place until he hears us or when someone from home calls him back." I paused "I haven't heard him this worried since the Victoria incident."

Alice looked at me "Who's Victoria?"

"When I use to live in Volterra there was this vampire name Victoria and she had two others in her coven, James and Laurent. I was about 10 at the time. Victoria and her coven were nomads that were crossing through Volterra. Dimitri and Jane found them on the outskirts of the city and invited them to meet the Volturi and the guard…

_Flashback_

"_Yeah! Daddy's here!" I jumped into his arms._

_Charlie kissed my cheek "Yeah. I'm to see you too, kiddo."_

_I pulled him into the room where the leaders and guard of the Volturi were currently in._

_I pushed open the large door "Uncle Aro! Daddy Charlie is here!"_

"_Oh, and so he is."_

_I ran over to him and gave him a hug "Aro, can we play hid and seek?!"_

_He ran a hand through my hair "I'm sorry, darling but we're busy right now."_

_I pouted and turn to my mom and Felix "Can you play, mom and big bro?"_

_Felix frown "Sorry, little sis. But Aro's right. We're discussing a big topic and we need everyone here. In fact, we even have to wait for Jane, and Dimitri to return before we start."_

_Everyone nodded in respond. I jumped off Aro's lap._

"_Ok but can we play later?" before anyone could respond I tilted my head. Something felt odd. I quickly wrapped my shield around the leaders, and the guard's mind._

_They sensed my unease. Marcus got up and picked me up "What is the matter?"_

_I sniffed the air and forced him to put me down. I located my unease "Three unknown vampires approaching with Jane and Dimitri. Two males, one female. They have powers…"_

_Jane bursted through the door with the three vampires following her, then Dimitri. The first male had blond hair, red eyes, a mocking smirk, and sharp and distinct features. The second male had dark skin, red eyes, a frown, and dark long dreadlocks. The female had firer red hair, redder eyes, a knowing smile, and dark red lips._

_They all inhaled the air and their vision snap to me. The blonds' smirk got wider "You brought a snack."_

_The other couldn't react in time as he race towards me. Clearing the short distance between us. He tried biting my neck but I grabbed his face in my hands and flipped him over._

_His body crashed through the stairs in front of Aro. His face cracked as I let go. _

_I felt eyes burning in the back of my head. I turned to see the red haired woman staring at me. My stomach felt like it was over turning. I held my stomach in my grip._

_Her voice felt like nails against a board on my eardrums "James that wasn't very nice."_

_The blond got up and attempted to grab me "Please this little freak should be dead by now."_

_I felt the tears form in my eyes. Felix grabbed James by his jacket and pounded his face in which sent him across the room and into the wall._

_James got up "What the FUCK?!"_

_My mom yelled "No cursing!"_

_Tears began falling down my face. I tried wiping them off my face before the others saw. But it was hard to breath and I ending bursting into wails. Jane wrapped her arms around me. _

_I gave in and sobbed into her. She began whispering to me "It's okay, honey. He didn't mean it. His just mad that a 10 year old beat him."_

_About an hour later everything settled. I was on Jane's lap on Marcus's chair. Marcus was sitting on the steps. My mom and Felix were glaring at James. And James and the other vampires were in front of the steps and everyone else was in their usual spot._

_There was a dead silence and the red haired girl was still staring at me which made me fidget in Jane's lap with queasiness. _

_Aro finally spoke over the silents "Tell me your names."_

_The blond didn't answer at first but then the red hair woman elbowed him "James."_

_The man with dreadlocks spoke "Laurent."_

_The red haired woman looked at me "My name is Victoria but you can call me Vic." She winked at me. I shivered in respond._

"_Jane." She looked down at and cupped my cheek._

"_What is it, hon?"_

"_I don't feel so good." I felt bile come up my throat. I put a hand over my mouth and quickly swallowed it back down._

_Jane stood up quickly "Oh god,…" she looked over at Aro "Is she sick?"_

_Everyone got a panicked look. Aro got up and took me from Jane. He put a hand over my forehead "I think she's hotter than usual." He cupped my cheek "And she looks a bit paler than normal. Is it even possible for her to get sick?"_

_Charlie came up to us "Well, maybe. I mean werewolves get sick all the time before they fully mature."_

_Victoria spoke up "I'm a doctor. Can I take a look at her?"_

_They nodded. With every step she took I felt sicker and sicker. Some rational thought in my brain told me to read her mind._

_I opened my mind to Aro and read her mind but it was too late. I was already in her arms. She took off without a second thought._

_Aro screamed "They're stealing Bella!"_

_I hurled over and over again to a point where I was hurling blood. I could hear Charlie screaming "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!!!!!"_

_My heart was in a rage. I kept going in and out of conciness. My heart kept skipping beats. I began screaming in between hurls of blood. Then something inside me bursted out._

_I turn into my small wolf form and lashed out at her until she dropped me. I turned back into my human form. The other almost had her. She broke a window._

_She turned to me and yelled "You will be mine Isabella Swan! I might not be your soul mate but WILL kill whoever it is!"_

_She jumped out the window and James and Laurent followed her…_

_End Flashback_

Alice was in shock "Bella, why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Because a week later Dimitri, Felix, Jane, and Heidi found them and killed them." I shrugged "I guess it just never came up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I mean it kind of involved you since she said she wanted to kill you." I grabbed her hand "But Alice, I would never let that happen to you. I'll always protect you."

Alice brought my hand to her cheek "I know, Bella. I don't blame you. I mean there is only so much we can talk about within a 2 week time span. I don't expect to know your whole life story in that short time. I was just shocked."

"Thanks, Ali. I love you."

"I love you too Bella." We kissed. The car stopped. When we pulled back our families were surrounding the car.

We stepped out of the car and I turned to Charlie as I wrapped my arm around Alice "What's going on, Charlie?"

"It's Jacob. He's back."

"So-"

He cut me off "He has a newborn army with him."

"How does Jacob have a newborn army?!"

"Bella. He with Tanya. Tanya was hunting they found each other and ran off. And their coming here.'

"But… that's impossible. Jacob hates vampires!"

"Bella there's one other thing."

"What?"

"Jacob imprinted on someone."

"Who? Tanya!"

"It's Victoria. Victoria's back with James and Laurent. And she imprinted with Jacob."

**Cliffhanger anyone? Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything but I had writers block! I know it sucks. But then during my b-day party my friends gave me an idea. My b-day is tomorrow by the way. So yeah!**


	18. Wolf's Bane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 18: Wolf's bane**

My body froze and my grip on Alice tightened "What?"

"It's Victoria. She's back. We don't know how but she is." Charlie said sadly.

All the pain from that day rushed back to me. I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her head and whimpered "I won't let her hurt you, Alice. I just got you. I will not lose you."

Her arms wrapped around waist. She snuggled her spiky head into my chest "I won't let her hurt you, ether."

**3 DAYS LATER**

The whole town thought that the Cullen's and I were taking a two week camping trip. Being with Alice made things better but I was contently worried so Alice and I didn't have much fun.

I was in the living room sitting on the couch. Alice was in the kitchen. She decided that any meal that I was going to eat for the two weeks would be cook by her. And for a vampire she was a really great cook. Better than Esme. But I wouldn't say that… out loud.

Suddenly my cell started ringing. Which wasn't unusual because Charlie called every hour. But this call was a little too early.

"Hello."

"Hello, Bella. It's so nice to hear your lovely voice once again." My body froze. It was Jacob.

"What do you want?" I kept my voice low and calm.

"Step outside, Bella. There's something in the mail for you."

I checked a mile around me for any signs of them when Jacob started laughing "You don't have to check, Bella. Just go check the mail. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't." I kept the phone to my ear for anything that would give me a clue to where he might be. I grabbed the mail from the counter that Esme had put it on, and obviously didn't look at the one letter that had my name written in Jacob's sloppy scrawl.

I opened it and it had photos in it. Photos of my mother being tortured by the Jacob and Victoria. My hands shook. I bit my lip to stop from screaming.

He started laughing again "Like Tanya's photography, uh. Well as you can see I have your mother."

I almost let loose but controlled myself "What do you want?"

"I want you to come get her. When you get away from the others I'll call you back. Come alone. Remember Mommy's waiting." He hung up. He hung up on me. I'll kill him. I will fucking kill him!

Then I remembered I need to stay calm to get out of here and safe my mom. Alice should be okay. And I'll be right back.

I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Alice "Smell's great."

Alice sniffed the air "Does it?"

"Yes, Miss Dracula."

She turned around in my grip "Gross! I am not married to Dracula!"

I rolled my eyes.

She put a finger to her chin "But if I was married to you I'd be 'Alice Swan'." She grinned "Now **that** has a nice ring to it."

"That means I'm 'Bella Cullen'."

She shook her head "Your name would be 'Bella Brandon'."

"Alice! You never told me your real last name!"

She started giggling "My first name isn't really Alice ether."

I gawked at her "What?!"

"My full name is 'Mary Alice Brandon'."

My jaw dropped "My GOD, Mary. You never told me your first name!"

She gave me a playful push "Don't call me that! I can just very vaguely remember not likening the name Mary so I used my middle name. Is that so wrong Isabella."

"I guess not, Alice. Anyways I'm going to go for a quick hunt before dinner, okay." For some reason I felt a pain at my heartstrings for lying to Alice.

She grabbed a large chuck of hair from the back of my head and forced our lips together. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. Her snowy body relaxed into mine. Her cold cherry lips made me feel warm and dizzy. I pulled back and studied the face that I never grew tried of seeing everyday.

But then I remembered my mom. I pulled my body away "I love you, Alice."

She smiled at me "I love you too, Bella. Be back soon."

"Got it." I zoomed out heading towards the woods. About 50 feet out Seth let me through with no problem.

The second I was out of hearing range from everyone my cell rang "Where's my mom you, shitbag!"

He chuckled "Potty mouth much."

"Just tell me where she is."

I could practically see the eye roll he just did "Fine, Bella but we play this my way. You listen to every single thing I say. Now go…"

He led me about 5 miles away from any towns. Until he finally told me where my mom was. I kept up a sharp guard. I could just see her. She was alone in a clearing. I threw cautious to the wind and ran into her.

"Oh god. Mom, how did they do this to you?"

She was shaking her head and mumbling something. I took the bind out of her mouth.

"IT"S A TRAP!!!"

It was too late. My arms were pinned down by four pairs of arms and my legs were too. Suddenly my stomach got that feeling and before I knew it Victoria was straddling my stomach. I felt like hurling but kept it down despite the pain.

She took out a syringe "It's so nice to see you again, Bella." I threw the ones holding my legs off. But right when I was going to break every single bone in her upper body more bodies and arms held on tighter. I looked around me. They really weren't kidding when they said an army of new borns.

"As you can see Bella. I have the upper hand here. And don't worry we'll let your mother go but in exchange you get to come with us." She motioned to the syringe as I struggled "By the way this is wolf's bane. If you were wondering."

Wolf's bane…

Aro worned me about this substance. It was strong enough to kill a vampire. Enough to make me weaker than a human.

I gained a sudden burst of energy. I got my leg loose again and flipped Victoria over before they could gather back on. I flipped the ones on my arms on top of Victoria.

They tried to make a grab at me but I slipped out just in time. I jumped over the pile and was about grab Renee when a crushing grip caught me. I looked back.

I just breathed out "Jacob." Before he stabbed my neck with the wolf's bane.

I let me go and I hit the ground on my knees then plummeted onto my face as the world slowly faded to black. The last thing I thought of was if that time in the kitchen was my last time with Alice…


	19. Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this fricking amazing fight scene!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 19: Closer**

My vision blurred as I stirred awake. Pain dropped onto me fast. Blood was dripping into left eye so I kept it closed. I was on m knees with my legs chained behind me. My arms were above me and chained up. I could barley breath.

I looked up to see Jacob, Victoria, and Tanya. Jacob and Victoria had smug smiles on their faces but Tanya looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Victoria started walking up to me. I wanted to puke but I couldn't. I looked around me and saw the blood and upturned food that already left my body.

"Lower her a little, Tanya." Victoria's cruel voice echoed off the walls. The chains on my arms were lowered so that I could breathe a little better.

She grabbed my chin "Hello, sleeping beauty. We certainly missed you. You've been asleep for three whole days. But that's because you didn't hold still for your shot and made Jacob inject more than he should have. So we decided to have a little fun."

Jacob came over "Yeah. And all of this can end if you give in to us and have sex with us."

"Never!"

He frowned "Then you'll be in pain forever." He left the room and came back with two metal maces. He handed Victoria one "Lower her down."

My hands touched the ground. The swing came forcefully to my temple lobe and sent me flying cross the room. The beating kept coming for another hour until Tanya tightened my chains again.

Jacob held a smug grin on his face "If you think that was your punishment then you're dead wrong."

Victoria finished for him "Yes because today we're taking our whole new born army to the Cullen household and killing everyone including your precious little Alice."

I forced myself up and snarled through the pain in my chest.

They laughed as Victoria continued "That's not even the best part! After we kill her whole family in front of her we're going to rape her!"

I felt my fangs extend my heartbeat get furious. I pushed off the wall and bit a huge chuck off of her shoulders "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ALICE! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jacob punched me but I still held my ground "YOU HAVE NO SAY IN ANY OF THIS! WHORE!"

"It's okay, Jacob." She picked up the piece I bit off and let the venom burn it back on "We'll punish her after we have her soul mate."

They stalked off with Tanya. Lucky for me I couldn't use any of my physical abilities but I could defiantly use some of my mental abilities.

I pushed myself into Alice's mind. Renee had made it back and told them what happened. The wolves were still trying to look for me. Alice had anger that she didn't know why she had it. She was trying to walk it off but it wasn't working.

She was alone in her room. Alone in the house. She thought back to when I played her lullaby. She couldn't get over the sex we had. Her center began to get hot but she tried to ignore it.

I tried desperately to push a thought into her head but I was too weak. She was debating with herself but in the end she had already undone the buttons on her jeans. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to image me. Her hand slipped into her jeans. I tried pushing my thoughts into her but I just couldn't. She continued to rub herself over and over.

It didn't she just punched her pillow in frustration until it bleed feathers. All I could think was _'How could I do this to Alice?'_

I snapped out of her head.

And I was

PISSED

AS

FUCKING

HELL!!!

I broke through the restains on my right arm and forced off and other ones. An alarm went off. I took off the restains on my legs just as four new borns walked into the room. Big mistake.

In impounded one of their faces. The next's neck broke on my knee. The girl neck snapped as I twisted her next. The last one was James. My teeth chomped onto his neck and I heard a satisfying crack.

I stepped over their bodies and into a long cave hallway. I took the path to the right. I could feel the wolf's bane leaving my body and I speed up. Something was itching under my skin. It was yelling 'CLOSER!' and I had a feeling of exactly what that was. Anyone that got in my way just got a faceful of my fist or snap of the spinal cord.

But then I saw a blond with sad gold eyes. It was Tanya "Bella! I sorry for what I've done! When I met Jacob I thought he was a really sweet guy! At first we were just come here and play a few pranks on you. But then he met Victoria…" she started break out in cries "I don't care if you kill me but please just know that I'm really sorry that I did it!"

It was a heart felt apologize but I really wasn't in the mood for talking so I just gave an awkward nod and continued down the hall leaving her to deal with this herself.

I finally tasted fresh air. But that feeling still pushed me forward. I covered about six miles in less than five minutes. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. I made it to Forks but I needed to stop and think.

I scanned Forks. Apparently they decided to hit Fork at all sides but mostly clumped it around the Cullen house. Alice was their and that's where I was going. Soon I came behind the main new born army. They just started fighting. The all the Cullen's, Renee, and some of the wolfs were there, including Alice.

I was standing on top a rock over looking the scene when spotted Jacob and Victoria making their way to Alice. Over my dead body. I turned into my wolf form and let an enormous howl seep out of my chest. The new borns paused for a second too long and let the Cullen's the upper hand.

I jumped down and landed with a large thud. The new borns came at me. I didn't have time for them. I ripped large gashes in their chests before springs off. I landed on another, crushing her skull. I continued my parry of slashes and rips until I had made it to where most of the Cullen's were fighting. I bit into a vampire.

I could finally see Alice. Victoria and Jacob had already gotten to her. As they made their attacks they tried ripping off bits and pieces of her clothes. I ran towards them. Alice could see me coming but Jacob and Victoria had no idea. She backed off and Victoria advanced on her. Alice ran towards Victoria. I charged at her and bit into her upper body as Alice did a spinning jump above us.

I began to rip Victoria into shreds as Alice fought Jacob who now decided this was a good time to be in his wolf form since Alice looked pissed…

Alice got on Jacob's back forced his neck up and bit directly on his spine. She dropped his now lifeless body and she did not look all that happy.

Something pricked up my spine and forced me back into a vampire. She walked over to and gave me a square punch on the jaw. But for some reason I didn't even feel it.

She looked like she was about cry "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, BELLA?! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME AND LEAVE ME HERE?!"

She was about to slap me but I caught her hand. Then I stepped into her. Her hand dropped. I took her chin in my hand. I brought my lips down and brushed my lips against hers and let out a deep growl. Alice relaxed into me but immediately tensed back up and brought her fist to my temple and pulled away "ISABELLA SWAN DO NOT TRY THAT AGAIN! NOW EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT ME HERE!"

I didn't feel like myself. Like I was watching a movie but I could feel, and smell everything.

I continued my advance on her through her onslaught of punches until she realized that I wasn't myself ether "Bella, what's wrong?"

Most of the fighting behind Alice had finished and some of them had noticed our fight.

I didn't answer and grabbed her. The itching under my skin began again but this time it was stronger. I could feel my eyes turning pitch black. I forced my lips onto hers. She struggled against me and pushed me back but I still held her in my grip "Bella, stop it! Why are you acting like this?!"

I regained some control and began whimpering. The fire between my legs kindled easily. My body was aching for her and I needed her desperately. As fast as I regained it I lost it. And Alice saw it.

I pushed my lips back into her and ripped out a low, deep growl. I think Charlie noticed what was happening because he, Seth, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Emmett were running over to us. My lips moved to her neck. I pulled her skin into my mouth and sucked on it.

She tried dealing with the pain of my fangs against her skin. She was trying to make this less painful for the both of us.

The finally reached us and Charlie started yelling "BELLA, STOP IT! Can't you see that you're hurting Alice."

I froze. I'm hurting Alice.

I pulled back. Alice neck was red and you could clearly see the mark of my fangs. I let her go. My hand went to my lips and touched my fangs. I couldn't look at Alice.

Unconsciously I backed several paces into the woods until I completely turned around and ran and ran and ran to the only place, besides Alice's arm, that I felt safe…

**Twist, right? Well let's get some things straight here. Tanya and Laurent are alive. Jacob, Victoria, and James are dead. Victoria, James, and Laurent were alive because Laurent has the power to clone himself and others. James can give himself and others the ability to change into different objects without being detected (That's how they hid from Bella when she was getting her mom). And Victoria is just an evil bitch that controls everyone. **


	20. A Safe Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Bella's safe place. Too bad that isn't Alice :'(**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 20: A Safe Place**

I watched helplessly as my love ran into the woods. I tried to follow her but someone grabbed my arm. It was Carlisle he shook his head "Let her calm down. She needs some time to think out what's she's done. Alone. Besides I have to take care of your neck. It looks pretty bad."

I touched my neck. It was throbbing. I pulled out of his grip "I respect your opinion Carlisle but Bella needs me right now." I paused "And I think I need her too."

Rose bursted out "You shouldn't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because she just hurt you for no reason. Give me one reason I should let you go."

"Because that wasn't my Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"Its like what Carlisle said after the Fall Festival. It was Bella's imprint. It's been almost a week since we had sex. Our time is limited. Bella nearly freaked out when she heard that she **might** rape me. She must be a mess after attempting it."

Rose gave me a hard stare before forcing a "Fine." From her lips. I turned around and speed into the woods. I had a pretty good idea as to where she went.

I jumped head first into the freezing waters. I found the rock that wasn't really a rock and went through. I went into Bella's cave room. Shredded clothes were scattered all over the floor. Bella was defiantly here. I pulled off my wet clothes and pulled on one of Bella's white shirt and white boxers.

I ran down the hall to the beach. The dim light hit me. And I smelled blood.

Bella was sitting on the edge of the water wearing a black t-shirt and black boxers. And her teeth were digging deep gashes into her right arm. She was about to bite into left arm but I ran over to her and placed a hand to cover her mouth.

"Bella!"

She stopped and turned into me "I'M SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU, ALICE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T WANT TO BUT I-I-I-"

She began chocking on her words. Held her tightly and let her cry into me.

"ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!..."

I lied down on the soft, warm sand and pulled Bella on top of me. I kissed her and she calmed down.

When we pulled back I grabbed her right arm and showed it to her "Why did you do this?" I began to notice the other marks on her face. She had a cut under her left cheek and other it too. Her jaw looked bruised. And I know how that happened…

"Because I deserved it. I hurt you so badly. I caused you so much pain. I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you."

"Bella! Don't ever say something like that again! You deserve anyone you want. So just don't say that!" I stopped. Bella looked relieved that I was happy but looked back down at my mark.

She groaned. I smelled her arousal. She tried pushing off of me but I held her to me. She groaned "Alice, please I can't take this."

"Then don't." I pushed my lips into hers.

She pulled away "What are you saying, Alice?"

"I really meant it when I said that I would let you rape me over and over again."

"Alice!"

"I meant every word I said to you. Including that. I don't care how much we have to try. As long as I'm with you I can handle anything so please don't leave me. Not again. I can't handle losing you, not again."

"I won't ever leave you again."

She began kissing me. She pulled my hips into hers as she began rocking our hips in a delicious motion. Through the moaning growl she whispered sweet nothings to me. The wave and knot began in my lower abdomen. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. My fingers knotted into her chocolate brown and black streaked hair.

Bella's husky hot breaths touched my ear "Come for me, love."

An indescribable bliss ripped through us, shaking me and Bella. She collapsed into me. Her warm body melting mine into the sand.

She flipped us. Her hand snaked up my shirt and she began drawing random patterns against my skin.

Suddenly I bursted out laughing and Bella joined me. We sat up. My gut started hurting. She lend in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We got up and walked back into the cave. Laughing so hard we could barely walk.

**Yeah! I finally made it. I didn't end with a cliffhanger. And this is the 20****th**** Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys! But don't think this is over! Not by a long shot. I'll tell you when it's going to end. Sorry for being so evil with the last few chapters. But cutting it off gets your blood pumping doesn't it? I love you guys! **


	21. The Price of Motherhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the hickey that Alice now has!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 21: The Price of Motherhood**

Alice and I were sitting in my car driving to school. My arm was around her then I noticed what she was wearing.

She had on boots, long jeans, a white long sleeved undershirt, a red collared shirt, and a red scarf. We were already well into September but it hadn't become that cold yet. Especially since I was just wearing a black tan top and jeans. I started snickering when I realized why she was so covered up.

Alice looked up at me and gave me a weird look "Mind sharing the joke?"

I grinned at her "Is someone hiding a hickey from Mommy, Daddy, and the entire student body of Forks High."

She looked like she could have blushed. She looked back out the windshield "Shut up, Isabella. You're the one who gave it to me in the first place."

"Oh please, Mary. It's just a hickey mark. Why don't you let other people see it?" I snuggled my cheek into her scarf "I'd make me very happy."

"No, way."

"Please."

"No, Bella. It's embarrassing."

"So you're embarrassed to show people how much I love you."

"No, Bella. It's just that-"

I cut her off "No, I understand completely. But just remember I will be interrogated all day long as to how fucked up I look."

She looked back at me. My right arm was entirely bandaged except my fingers and then it continued to my entire torso. There was also a wrap around my head and twisted in with my hair. My lip and eyebrow had been cut so I had stitches in them. And to top it all off, I had a patch just under my eye.

"You don't look that bad, Bella."

"I'll cut you a deal."

She pondered it for a moment "What's the deal?"

I smiled at her "I go to the mall, shopping, for 8 hours. No complaints."

I stopped the car since we were at school. She continued looking out the window, apparently searching for her future. I waited for her. She groaned then she looked really excited.

She ripped the scarf off her neck "8 hours of shopping it is."

We got out of the car. Everybody was staring at us. I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders and Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. We started to follow the rest of the Cullen into the cafeteria. Just as we were climbing the steps to the school it started snowing. I stopped but the rest of the Cullen's continued into the cafeteria. Alice looked up to the sky. Her face went blank then a smile played against her lips. She looked up at me "We should have a snowball fight sometime. I just saw that by Emmett's and Rosalie's anniversary there is going to be a huge storm at the baseball field."

"Okay." We made our way to the doors "Wait. Did you say Emmett's and Rosalie's anniversary?"

She nodded.

"When is it?"

"This Saturday. I almost forgot with all the other stuff happening. I have to go buy them a present."

I gave her a look "You buy them a present for their anniversary?"

"Well we have all this cash. It's not like we're using it much. So in the Cullen household we celebrate every holiday know to man." She paused and her face saddens dramatically. We sat down at the usual place in the cafeteria.

I could see from the corner of my eye that every else at our table looked utterly miserable "Guys, what's wrong?"

Everyone was silent for a second before Rose spoke up "Well we celebrate every holiday except two of them…" she paused, looking extremely venerable "Mother's Day and Father's Day."

Everyone looked hurt just by her words. Alice and Rosalie looked the worst. My natural instinct to protect Alice kicked in and I pulled her right out of her seat and onto my lap. I smoothed out her hair.

Just hen Mike, Eric, and Jessica sat down at our table. Mike had the goofiest smile on his face. He took one look at Alice's mark and my bandages "OMG! What the fuck happened to you?!"

I gave him a cold stare "I fell. That's why we came early."

"And what happen to your neck?! Is that a hickey?!"

Just like that everyone snapped out of their momentarily bad mood. Alice looked as if she could blush. Her hand quickly snapped to her neck. I faked a smile "Yeah! I gave Alice a hickey."

Alice's eyes went wide "Bella!"

I just winked at her. The three human started laughing. The bell rang.

Alice tugged me up "Let's go. We're going to be late for English."

**Lunch:**

I just finished eating. Everyone was talking about what Emmett might get Rosalie because he left just before lunch to go to the mall. I sat in silent thinking about what I should get them. _Do I get something for both of them or do I focus on one of them. And if I do that who do I pick-…_

I looked at Alice she seemed to be zoning in and out of the conversation like she had something big on her mind. She didn't even notice my staring. I opened my mind to her.

_**Alice's mind- **__I should be thinking about what I should be getting Rose and Em but I just can't. I keep imagining having a child in my arms. Holding it. Cuddling with it. Being its mother with Bella by my side. But I can never have a kid. I'm a vampire. Bella can't have kids ether. Beside even if one of us could have kids it wouldn't be both of ours. We're both girls. We can't have kids together…_

I couldn't stand what I was hearing. I pressed my lips against Alice's. It took her a second react since it really was right out of the blue.

When I pulled back I took her hands in mine "Alice, please don't think like that."

She figured out what I meant immediately "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just…I've always wanted…a…"

I began drawing random patterns on her hand "You can have one."

Everyone at the table looked up at me. I continued to look into Alice's liquid gold eyes "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Remember the first day I met you. And we went into the forest with the rest of your family."

She nodded.

"Remember the part where I said _'We are usually never related and we can't have offspring but we can allow vampires to have children that could grow to be ½ vampires.'"_

Rose's eyes widened "How is that even possible?'

"I can temporally turn you into a human."

"But Bella we're girls it wouldn't work ether way."

I blushed "Well…um…we'll talk about part later…"

"Okay."

"But I really wouldn't recommend doing this."

Rose looked determined "What are the risks?"

I turned extremely serious "Do your remember how painful it was when you were first turned."

She nodded at the memory.

"Well when I turn you bad back it will be twice as painful."

"What else?"

"You and Emmett will have to be extremely careful when you do have sex. You'll be pregnant for a month. And then you'll risk your life."

"How?"

"When the child is born, we have to make sure that you turn back into a vampire or you'll die. And when you do turn back into a vampire you'll have to go back through the whole process of being a newborn."

"So we'll have to gain back our control."

"That's the gist of it."

We fell silent. Alice looked deep in thought. I decided to leave her with alone with her thoughts. Just then Emmett sat down and gave Rose a peck on the cheek. He looked around just noticing the mood "Did I miss something?"

Rosalie's voice was eerily calm "We'll talk later."

**That's right. Everyone wants a kid. But is the price right?**


	22. Dakota

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own my perverted mind.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 22: Dakota**

Bella wanted to talk to me alone about having a kid. We were lying down on the bed in the cave before the La Push Cove. Bella had been quiet for a long time. She was biting her lip, and had a deep blush.

I kissed her cheek "Bella what ever it is, you can tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

She signed "What if I could choose?"

"What do you mean?

"When I was in my mother's womb. I had to choose."

"What did you have to choose?"

She bit her lip then set her eyesight on me "Whether I was a boy or girl." We fell silent before she said "Do you remember when I told you that _'We usually don't find our soul mates.'_

"Yes."

"We don't usually don't find them because we kill ourselves before we do or we pick the wrong sex."

I looked up at her "What do you mean 'pick the wrong sex'? How could you pick the wrong sex?"

"Well unfortunately the imprint we have doesn't affect our soul mate as strongly. So let just say as an example you didn't feel comfortable with being in love with me because I'm a girl. I would try to get my feeling out but you would never accept your feelings. Sooner or later I would have ended up killing myself."

I flinched at that "What does this have to do with having kids?"

Her blush got deep once more "How would you feel if I was a guy?"

I cupped her cheek in my hand "I would still love you, Bella."

Her finger went through her hair "My kind is granted with a gift. The sex we choose is the sex we have to attract our mates with. But the first time we have sex with our mates. We can temporally change into the other sex. But we don't choose what form we have sex in…our mates do…And we stay in that form and can only temporally change back."

"So basically what you're saying is that when we have sex. I choose whether you become a boy or girl."

"I can still give you a child, boy or girl. But the first time we have sex. That's the way we'll have sex or even kiss for the rest of eternity. You can never truly have me back the other way."

"What do you want to be Bella?"

"I don't know. I've never known. I just picked being a girl because I always heard my mother and father said they wanted a girl."

I paused, not knowing what to say "Bella. Can I see you as a boy?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath. Suddenly she started to change. He grew taller. His muscles started to fill out. His chin became more rigid. The soft blue of his eyes turned into a deep chocolate brown. His chocolate brown hair with black streaks turned into black hair with chocolate brown streaks. His chest filled out.

He looked down to me "My dad and mom said my name was Dakota." His voice turned from the chimes I was use to into a deep wind.

"Dakota." His name rolled off my tongue just like Bella did.

He nodded.

"Are you use to it? I mean people calling you Dakota."

"Yes."

I pressed my chest to his. We still fix together perfectly. I could feel his heartbeat thump against my cold chest. I looked back at his face. The blush was the same. I touched his cheek. I slid my hand against his thigh. More blood rushed into his face and I could smell his arousal. The only difference now was that I could feel his arousal pressing from his boxers and into my leg.

I sighed "You feel almost the exact same."

"Because I'm still the same person. With the same soul. I'm just a boy now."

"Say that you love me."

"I love you, Alice." I still felt that same warm tingle spread through me.

"Kiss me."

He took my cheek in his hand. Slowly he moved our lips together. The electricity spread through us. We pulled back.

Everything was the same yet completely different. So who do I choose?

Bella or Dakota?

**Now Alice has to choose. What will she choose? Will they decide to have the kid anyway? By the way I choose Dakota as Bella's other name because when I thought of any names that started with B, all I got was Berne, and Barry. So then I picked a name with D because the lower case B (b) and D (d) are completely different yet completely the same ;)**

**Happy Mother's Day! **


	23. Rose's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this shopping trip!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 23:** **Rose's Decision**

As I promised Alice I was going shopping with Alice for eight straight hours with no complaints. We have been in the mall for ten. Apparently I need to brush up on some lawyer books when it comes to Alice because I said I would go for eight hour without complaint but it didn't mean that we couldn't stay longer. Damn pixie.

The others had come but they went home a long time ago. We were currently in a jewelry store.

Alice was looking at it through the glass when my stomach let out a small growl. Alice looked back at me and smiled "Looks like its time to feed the puppy." She chuckled at her joke and I gave her a half smile. She patted my head "Wait here. I'll go get something."

"Thanks Alice."

She skipped off. I lend against the glass when something caught my eye. I smiled. I had been thinking about this for a while. I pointed at it "Can I have this one?"

The guy looked at like I was crazy or something "You do realize how much that is?!"

"Yeah. I'm not stupid, I can read."

He got an arrogant look on his face "Well I'll need to see some ID."

I handed him my driver's license and then my black platinum MasterCard.

I smirked as he looked between me, the drivers license, and the black card "I'm sorry, Madam! I didn't realize!"

"It doesn't matter. Now can I get it engraved?"

"Yes! What would you want on it?"

"My Eternal Pixie."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. When can I pick it up?"

"As early as next Friday."

"Sounds great."

Alice skipped to my side just as he gave me back my card "Here's your food." It was from Burger King. We walked out "Want to catch a movie before we go home?"

"Sure."

**RosaliePov**

When Emmett and I walked down the steps everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

Bella was already here, standing next to Bella. Emmett and I had on serious expressions and everyone noticed.

Esme met us at the steps "What's wrong, Hun?"

I looked straight at Bella "We've decided. I'll do anything to have a child. Even if that means risking my life."

"You're absolutely positive. There is no turning back from the pain once you're in it."

I squeezed Emmett's hand "Yes."

"Okay. I'll need to hunt. I'll be back in ten minutes. You have until then to say goodbye."

Bella speed out the backdoor. The rest of my family followed us into the living room. We sat on the couch. First my parents hugged me then Jasper followed by Edward and then Alice.

Alice's warm felt the warmest next to Emmett's "Alice. If I don't make it through this. Ether through the transformation. I want you to take care of Emmett for me."

"I will. I promise."

"And if I don't make it through the pregnancy I want you to be the godmother."

She hugged me tighter "It would be my honor to be your child's godmother." She pulled back "But don't worry, Rose. I know you'll make it."

"Yeah but just in case. By the way her name is going to be Ashley Tiffany Cullen."

They all laughed then Alice said "Only you would know that your child's sex and name before it's even remotely in your stomach."

"It's called a mother's intuition."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, Rose."

Bella walked in. Alice gave me one last hug before moving off the couch.

I gave Emmett one sweet long lasting kiss before turning to Bella "I'm ready."

Bella pulled me into a hug. She put her lips against my neck and whispered "Happy anniversary, Rose."

"Thanks." I murmur before I felt her teeth sink passed my hard flesh and pump in a hot acid venom. I felt my heart spring to life in a lunge. I heard my scream pierce the air before I a black shadow covered my eyes…


	24. The White Princesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this twisted plot.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**EmmettPov**

**Chapter 24:** **The White Princesses**

Alice and Bella stood by me the whole three days as I watch my white princess scream in pain and fidget in torment. Although she was turning into a human she was still beautiful. I refused to move for even one second from her side.

Alice's face froze and then unfroze "She's going to wake up in 32 seconds." Everyone ran into the living room. The seconds felt like hours.

Slowly her heart rate dropped and her eyes flitted open. Her gold eyes had turn into a soft blue. Through heavy lids she looked up at me. A weak smile reached her lips "Emmett."

"That's right, Rose. Are you feeling better?"

"Besides the fact that I'm human, I'm feeling fine."

I smirked then as gently as I could I pressed my lips against her. I could feel her press back. I took her up to the room and gave her the one thing I always dreamed of giving her. **(A/N: I am not under any circumstances describing Rose's and Emmett's sex life. Just Alice's and Bella's;) **

**3 Weeks Later**

**RosePov**

The burning in my throat wouldn't stop and my sides were splitting from all of the broken ribs. Bella was checking me for the third time today when she frowned.

I groaned "What's wrong?"

"You've gotten to the blood stage."

Emmett's eyes widened "What?!"

"It's the baby. It's sucking the life from her. She's going to need to drink blood."

Emmett stood up "Well I'll go get a bear and-"

She cut him off "No. She needs to drink human blood. I'll call Carlisle and see if he can bring some over."

"Wait, Bella! Is the baby going to want human blood when it comes out?"

I grabbed Emmett's shirt "You are overreacting, Emmett. Bella knows what's she's doing. So just let her do this. I'll be alright and so will Ashley."

He sat back down "Sorry. I'm just making sure my princesses are safe."

I rolled my eyes "We're fine Emmett." Suddenly my rib cracked again and I screamed. Everyone ran into the room. Bella came in first and quickly mended my rib back into place.

"That feel better, Rose?"

I placed a hand over my enlarged stomach "Yeah."

There was a moment of relieve when Bella and Edward asked simultaneously asked "Did you say something?"

"No."

Edward walked towards me "There it is again."

Bella smiled "It's you're baby."

I sat up quickly "Really! What did she say?!"

"She said that she loves you for having her. And she loves daddy too."

I hugged my stomach "I love you too, Ashley."

**A Week Later**

The sensation of pain hit me at an overwhelming level. I could just hear Bella said "Her water broke!"

I could just see through my watery eyes. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme dragged Jasper out of the room. Bella got a scalpel and open a straight line down my abdomen. I kept blinking in and out of coniousness.

Finally I saw a blond head brake through. Emmett picked her up and smiled. I tried holding out my hands "Let me see her." My speak was slurred but he handed me her.

She had my blond hair and face but she had Emmett's curly locks. Then she blinked her eyes open. A beautiful pair of brown eyes met my eyes.

I smiled pasted the pain "I love you, Ashley."

Her small arms wrapped around my face and she kissed my forehead "I love you too, Mommy." Her voice sounded like small wind chimes.

I could feel my heart start to slow in beat. Emmett quickly began biting me and venom started coursing through my veins…

**Damn. Rosalie was right on the money. Isn't Ashley cute?! Sorry this whole chapter had basically no Bella and Alice but this chapter really needed to be in their Pov. Beside Ashley will be very important later!**


	25. I Choose You,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Alice's Decision!**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 25: I Choose You, ___________**

**November:**

Everything finally settled down. Emmett and Rosalie decided to be 'home schooled' so that they could take care of Ashley. We've all fallen in love with her. I asked Esme and Carlisle if they wanted a child too but they agreed that they already had six children of their own and wouldn't want it any other way.

Bella and I are having a date tonight now that all chaos has died down. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless white dress that reached mid thigh with white high heels.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her chest. She kissed my cheek "You look beautiful."

I smirked at her comment "You don't look bad yourself."

She had on black pants, black under shirt, and black dress jacket.

"Come on." She began tugging me out the door.

"Can you just tell me what you're giving me?"

"No. It's a surprise. Now come on." I followed her down the stairs and pictures began snapping. Rose was taking our pictures.

"Rose what's up with the pictures? Me and Bella have gone on plenty of dates. I think you have enough."

She just smirked and continued.

"Ignore her."

Out of nowhere Ashley popped out of her new camera in hand. I rolled my eyes "Like mother like daughter." (**A/N: Ashley has the power to teleport.)**

Bella lead me out the back door. And just before the river was a small building that looked like the greenhouse from the Fall Festival; I hadn't seen it this morning. Bella continued to lead me towards it.

"Bella, what's going on?"

I heard the family follow behind us. Bella opened the door and lead me to the middle of the room. She had a smile planted on her face. She lower herself onto one knee "Mary Alice Brandon, from the moment I met you I thought you were some sort of angel. But now I know I was wrong." She kissed my hand "You're actual hyper crazed pixie. And I can't help but love every single part of you. And when I wake up everyday I want to see you smile. I want to be there for you for everything." She pulled a small box out of her pocket and opened it. There laid a single gold ring with a diamond on it "So Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

If I were human I would have a heart attack. Dry tears reached my eyes. I dropped to my knees, wrapped my arms around her neck and brought our lips together. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

I pulled back "Yes, I'll marry you, Bella."

When I had said that it made me realize something. This was the Bella that confessed to me, the Bella that held me when I was sad, the Bella that first kissed me, the Bella that first said she loved me, the Bella that fought for me, the Bella that gave everything for me, and the Bella that proposed to me. Not Dakota.

"And Bella I choose you. Bella. I want you to be by my side forever."

"Alice." She smiled "I love you." She brought our lips together. This was the body I had fallen in love with. She grabbed my hand whist we kissed and slipped the ring onto my finger.

We pulled back and Ashley popped between us. A big grin shined on her face "WE"RE GONNA HAVE A WEDDING!!!!!!!"

**YEAH! Alice picked Bella. I of course knew she would pick her the whole time. Sorry Dakota, you're just a sperm donor. Isn't Ashley adorable! Yeah I'm obsessed with her now. TEAM ASHLEY!**

**Dakota you are the weakest link, goodbye! **


	26. Wedding PlansPart 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this extremely large chapter.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 26: Wedding Plans-Part 1**

It's been exactly twenty hours since I asked for Alice's hand in marriage and now I'm thinking I should have just token her to Vegas. We were sitting on Alice's bed. Alice had the laptop in her lap and she was sitting on my lap. We were still deciding on how the invitation would look. Luckily we were almost done.

Alice popped open two different frames for the invitation "Okay so I like the roses on this one but I like the coloring on this. Which one do you like better?"

I moved her hands away from the board and made the color appear onto the rose's one. She looked back at me "How do you keep doing that?"

"Color change, sweetie." I put the frame onto the invitation. It turns out that Alice isn't as well as a computer person as she likes to believe she is.

She smiled at it "I really like it. What about you?"

I kissed her cheek "I love it. But I love you more." My lips crawled against her skin until we kissed. I tried pushing the laptop off her lap without her noticing but failed as she pushed me back "Stop it, Bella. I promise once we finish this at least the invitation, print it, and put in the envelops we can stop."

I groaned "You're making this hard."

"How so?"

"You're too sexy for clothes." I managed to rip her shirt off. She wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Bella!"

I ignored her and pulled her arms away "Don't hide from me." She bit my wrist in respond "Fine, fine. We finish the invitation but you keep your shirt off."

She patted my head "See you are my puppy. You just need a little bit more training since you seem so sex crazed."

I snorted "Of course." Alice turned her back to me again. She started typing on the card:

_Your Invited to Bella's and Alice's Commitment Ceremony_

_When:_

_Where:_

_Time:_

I looked hard at the screen "I hate society."

"I know. But we're going to have to deal with. No matter how much I despites the words 'Commitment Ceremony' it's so wrong!" Alice really looked sad. All day tomorrow when we hand these out she's have to say 'Commitment Ceremony' instead of married. I asked her if she wanted to turn into Dakota but she out right refused. She said she wanted to be me. And not change for society's sake.

Suddenly thee (that's right I used thee because it's that important) most brilliant idea ever constructed in the fricking history of the world.

"Screw society." I moved her hands away from the board, erased something, put something a lot different in, and inserted a blank. I grabbed my cell off the nightstand.

Alice didn't even see what I had what I had inserted "Bella we can't say that this is a marriage!"

"Why not?"

"Because first of all we're going to get sued and if the government get involved our lay low life is screwed. And what if they figure out about what we are?"

"The government can't get involved."

"Why not?"

"Finish reading what I put."

She looked back into the screen and I dialed the second person on my contact list. She looked back at me with a weird look "Volterra, Italy?"

He picked up on the first ring "Bella! It's so good to hear from you! So tell me what has been going on the last few months."

"I except that you heard the good news, right?"

"Oh, of course I have! It's so wonderful! Alice Cullen. I defiantly approve. Such a sweet girl. When I asked her to join the Volturi she declined but she was so polite about it. How is she doing?"

"Well actually she's right next to me and I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Anything, Bella dear. You name it."

"We're actually planning a wedding but as you know in America it's illegal for two women to marry-"

"Oh don't worry Bella. Of course you can have your wedding in Volterra. It would be our honor. Damn Americans, no tolerance at all," he scoffed "You'd think that out of all the nations they would accept just about any one. But never mind that. Just send us anything you need and we'll have it up and running in no time. And please invite as many guests as you wish, we promise no harm will come to them. Invite the whole town if you must, it's all on us!"

"Thank you, Uncle. I can always count on you. I'll be sure to send all of the information to you as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I hope to hear from you again."

I put my phone down. And laid back against the pillows.

Alice hadn't heard Aro on the other side at all "Bella since when do you have an Italian accent? And who the hell was on the phone?"

"I lived in Italy for a century and that was Aro."

"Why did you call Aro and say it's a marriage?"

"Because that is where we're getting married."

It took her a few seconds to understand exactly what I meant. Dry tear came to her eyes "Bella…We're getting married!" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

I pulled back and raised an eyebrow "Now about that sex."

She pulled and patted my head "Invitation, then sex."

I frowned "You suck."

"I know I do. Now how do I change the background color on this? Green won't do now that we're going to Volterra."

I sighed "Color change, sweetie."

**Monday:**

We were driving to school. Emmett said he was going to give out the invites. We decided to have on Christmas. Emmett actually gave us the idea. Mary was a virgin that never had to touch a man and she got pregnant.

I thought it was hilarious. I even said we should name our child Jesus. But then Alice said that I was going to vet if I didn't behave. I didn't want to find out what she meant by the vet. So I kept my trap shut.

Emmett was driving behind us with his red Christmas hat on. He said he was going to be Santa. Esme, Carlisle, and Ashley went to deliver the invitation to everyone else in town. We had to say that she was Rosalie's little counzin and that she was going to stay with for a while, with her parents going off to see the world.

I kissed Alice's head when I noticed her toying around with the ring around her finger. Then I remembered that she hadn't read the inscription. I parked the car in the usual spot. I pulled Alice out of the car.

It was snowing but everyone was still outside. The whole lot went silent. Alice seemed to notice the stares as I lead her towards the middle of the lot. I stopped her.

She turned to me and I slipped the ring off her finger and got down on one knee. Alice whispered "What are you doing?"

I ignored her question "Alice, I know we've known each other for a every short amount of time. But I feel like it's been years. The time I spent with you has been the very best of my life. And I know others don't like that I love you. But all I care about is you. So, Mary Alice Cullen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Alice looked like she could cry "Yes. I'll marry you, Bella!"

I came back up and kissed her. A roar of cheers exploded around us. When I pulled back I said "Read the inscription."

Alice looked at the writing. A twinkle shined in her eyes "It's beautiful, Bella." She kissed me. I slipped the ring onto her finger. We pulled back "And Bella. I actually wanted to prose to you today too." She pulled out a small black box and opened it. It was identical to hers but this one was silver.

I smiled her she pulled the ring out of the case and said "Read it."

It read 'My Little Puppy'. I smiled "Perfect."

She took the ring "Isabella Marie Swan, can I have your hand in marriage?"

"Yes." She slipped the ring onto my finger and we embraced in a kiss.

When we pulled back we noticed that we hadn't been ambushed by the mob because Emmett was throwing out the cards at the top of the steps. Alice rolled her eye at him "What a proposal crasher."

**Yeah! I finally got a long chapter in! Sorry about my short ones but I really just wanted to hurry up. I LOVE VOLTERRA! Where their motto is 'We accept all. Including vampires.'**


	27. Wedding PlansPart 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the ticket I bought to watch Eclipse.**

**Sorry about not writing for so long but I am probably in the top 100 list for the laziest person alive. But Eclipse gave me some reason to fuck over Edward and Jacob fighting over Bella, and give her to Alice. The best part of Eclipse is that it has 60% more Alice! YEAH ALICE! But the bad part was that I really wanted to hit Kristen Stewart (Doesn't deserve the title 'Bella') for the stupid shit she does in Eclipse! If you've watched it you know what I'm talking about, if you haven't you better!**

**Enough ranting back to the part everyone really wants to read about.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 27: Wedding Plans – Part 2**

**December 15**

It's ten days until our wedding and I'm so excited! We have almost everything planned. It turns out that Aro has about 10 private jets and is sending all of them to Forks and 2 smaller ones for me and the Cullens.

Apparently, Alice wants us to do the whole 24 hours of not seeing each other before the wedding. But that not for another 9 days. What I'm really worried about is what I overheard Emmett thinking…

And as everyone in the Cullen household knows, is that when Emmett starts thinking bad things happens to the innocent people he's thinking about. And from what I've been hearing around the whole house is that their all on Emmett's side. Except for Alice I have no idea what side she's on. But I have a strange feeling that it's not mine.

Alice and I we're cuddling on the couch watching a movie with the rest of the family when Emmett lunged at me. I sat back and kicked him across the room "What's you're problem, Emmett?"

He just sat up and smiled as I felt Alice cold hand wrap around wrist. I tried to pull out of it but her grip was iron tight. I looked back at her nervously "Honey, let go of my arms."

She simply shook her spikes and said "No way."

Before I knew it Emmett had put a gag over my mouth. Somehow I broke out of Alice's tiny hands but Esme and Carlisle caught me and held me upside down. I struggled and muffled profanity through the black fabric. I heard a car screeching into the driveway of the house. I recognized the new scent immediately.

I struggled for my god damned life but Rose helped Esme and Carlisle hold me while Emmett finish tying my hands and feet together with titanium cuffs.

I heard the doors swing open only to be followed by the screeches of excitement from the Volturi girls. I saw my mother first. Followed by blond, mahogany, and dark blond hair.

My frantic struggles failed uselessly as I was throw at their feet mercially by Rosalie and her smaller twin, Ashley.

My mother picked me up by the collar of my shirt then kissed my cheeks through the black gag, which I was still cursing into and pleading to be let go "Oh, Bella! It's been such a long time since of seen you!" Rene exclaimed before handing me over to Jane like a trash bag.

The blond smiled at me happily "Hey, sis. You miss me?"

I screamed cursing through the fabric. She just smiled at me and said "I feel exactly the same way, Bella."

I glared at her before she tossed me over to Heidi. She poked my stomach "Hey, Belly Bear! So how's the sex?" I blushed and head butted her "HEY! Janie did you see that! I think it's tickling time!" her gaze swept over to Jane with an evil gleam within them and a hopeful look.

Yeah. The thing is that Jane's power works on me, just not the way she might want it. But over the years they figured out that I despestbeing tickled.

Jane gave her back the same look. Her eyes went to mine "Pain." My sides erupted. Tears started trailing down my face as I wriggled in Heidi's gasp. I was buckling so much that she dropped me on the floor and I hit my head and passed out…

When I woke up I was being tossed around in the trunk of the car. Damn it they we're probably driving the car like this to wake me up! Mother fuckers…

Emmett opened the trunk and picked me up by the collar. HE was grinning like an idiot "Hey Belly Bear, we're here!"

He made the mistake of taking off my gag "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"We're taking you to your batcher party, of course!"

My eyes widen at his statement. I looked around. We were at a striper bar "We're Alice?"

He just grinned "She's at her batcher party across town. We rented out the whole place here and where she's at, is that great!"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo! I absolutely refuse to watch this! It's degraining to woman! Besides I only want to see Alice! Plus I'm gonna feel sick! I don't wanna!" I started trying throwing myself to the ground.

I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and winced in pained as Rene grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her "STOP WHINING!"

"But mom,…"

She whacked me across the face "What did I just say?"

"Sorry mom." I tried looking at anything other than her face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I received another sharp sting to the back of my head.

I directly into her eyes as she spoke "I'm going go to take of the chains and you are going to walk into the bar and have a good time." Her eyes turn black as she said the next part "And if I have to put one foot out of the door of this place, you're going to wish I hadn't given birth to you. Do we have an understanding here?"

I sighed and whispered "Yes."

I received another whack "I SAID DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING, ISABELLA!"

"Yes, maim!" I shrieked in pain.

She smiled as she began untying me "Good than."

Emmett put me down and we proceeded to the door. The second it was opened I could smell everything. The beer, the sweat, and the smoke. I wanted to dashed but the glare from my mother told me to go to die. So what choice did I really have?

Emmett wrapped his large arm around my shoulder "Don't worry once I get you drunk enough you'll love this place."

"That's what I'm worried about…"

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**

I was still on my first drink. It's been 3 hours, 12 minutes and 47 seconds since we've been here. And if I we're getting married to a certain black haired beauty I might consider sudided at this point.

I had to keep a smile on my lips but I was anything but happy. I had to watch the sad display in front of me. She was a blond with extremely tanned skin. I think they introduced her as 'dandy' or 'candy' or something like that. I wasn't really looking at her. I was trying to focus just above her head at the pole than quickly down to thw platform near her shoes to avoid yet another whack to the head.

Suddenly, Emmett tapped me on shoulder and handed me his cell. They had taken mine away when I tried calling Alice in the bathroom.

"Hello." I answered not even bother to sound nice. He had already done that twice tonight but it was just my mom and Jane trying to tease me.

"Is that how you speak to you're fiancé?"

I practically leaped 10 feet in the air "Alice! I've missed you so much!"

Her wind like giggle floated through the phone "So 'I've heard. I miss you too but you really need to enjoy the party."

"But it not the same without you." I groaned.

"Of course it's not, Bella. But do it for me. Have a couple of drinks, play along with Emmett and the others. And trust me, Bella it'll be fine and we'll be back together before you know it. And if I hear good things from Emmett I'll make it up to you."

I smirked "You promise?"

"Promise. Later, Bella."

"Bye."

Emmett took back his phone and presented his naughtily grin "You heard the lady! It's drinking time!"

I rolled my eyes at him "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

He looped his arm around mine and pulled me up and dragged me to the table everyone else was sitting at "We're gonna play 'I never'. Here's how to play you start with the statement 'I never' then finish it with something like 'I never caught a fish', you drink if you did it you don't if you didn't. And nobody can lie. And whatever is said within this table stays within this table, got it?"

I nodded then looked at the center table and notice the 2 bottles of Tequila "Wait. Vampire's don't get drunk, that's not fair."

He smile "Which is why we have this." He pulled out a container of red liquid. I eyed it and he said 'It's squirrel blood **(A/N: Yes, vampire's get drunk off of squirrel blood. I got it from another fanfic. I don't mean to steal only to use) **It get's vampire very drunk, too!" he stuck out his tongue "So it's fair."

"Whatever. Who's going first?"

At my left Rene smiled "I will." It didn't take her too long to figure out something "I never have kissed someone of the same sex."

Everyone turned to me. I sighed and through back the shot of Tequila.

Jane bit her lip as she thought "I never not a virgin right now."

I frowned "You guys are setting me up." They all nodded but I took the shot anyway.

Heidi answered immediately "I never had tanned skin as a vampire."

This was gonna be a long night…

I was completely wasted but everyone else barely had 5 shots. They finally decided to give me a break when the lights started flashing abruptly and the announcer said "HEY IT TIME TO LAP IT UP!"

His voice was loud and hurt my head. A light shined on me and everyone started yelling "LAP IT UP!"

Emmett led me to a chair and placed cuffs around my wrists and hooked them behind me. He whispered something in my ear and I couldn't hear. I just grinned lazily and nodded my head. But stopped my temples aching from such movement. I hear the announcer again. I didn't hear a thing he said accept and name 'Alice'.

When I heard that I turned my head slowly. Searching for my love. But then on the stage I just saw black spiky hair and returned my gaze over there. My eyes widened. Even in my drunken state I blushed when I saw what Alice was wearing.

She had a on a lacy white bra that showed plenty of cleave and a matching white underwear that barley covered anything. She was practically naked.

She winked at me before starting her erotic moves on the pole. I was completely aroused by her movements. I desperately needed her now and she knew it. But she continued her way on the pole. I suppose she was moving with the movements of the music by but it was too far gone to notice anything but her.

She finally came down to me and straddled my hips. I moaned and tried rocking into her hip for desperately needed fiction.

She forced my hips down and put her lips to my ear and seductively licked my lobe "Not yet, Bella."

I didn't understand her words and instead tried buckling my hips against her hand as her cold tongue continued down my neck down to my collarbone. Every nerve she touched becoming alive at her insanely soft touches.

She continued teasing my collarbone as it tried moving my hips into her once more.

I didn't mind the teasing but the pain and heat between my legs was becoming too much for me to handle. I pulled my arms in front of me with ease. She gasped but I simply kissed her lips to silence her.

She hesitated for a moment before moving her cold, yet soft lips against mine. I pulled us up and she followed diligently. I pulled back from her lips for a moment and she led me into a dark room. She pulled me back onto the bed. She pushed me onto my back and easily ripped off my clothing. Leaving me in just my bra and panties. She spread my legs apart and place her hip between them.

She violently knocked our hips together. I growled at the pleasure. She continued to force our hips together, causing me both pain and pleasure. Let out fierce growls which only seem to excite her further.

She leaded down and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. Her mouth continued placing cold opened mouth kisses against my skin. Her hand trailed down my stomach. I shivered at the contact.

Her lips finally made it back to my ear as she whispered "Come for me, my precious Bella."

I let rip a moaning growl as wave after wave crashed over me. I held Alice to my chest. And watched as her cute face contorted as she came. Her teeth tried to sink into the skin of my shoulder and I allowed her to.

She moaned as she continued to suck my blood. I watched her with half-lidded eyes as I begun tracing random patterns into her skin. I kissed her cheek. She finally stopped. I could see the now drunken haze in her eyes as she sloppily licked my shoulder closed.

Her lips met mine in a sloppy kiss. When we pulled back I could now smell the alcohol and blood on her breath. But none the less it still smelled sweet and delious. I smiled at that and whispered in her ear "Good night, Alice. My love."

"Sleep well, Bella. My love."

That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out…

**Yeah! I finally finished a long chapter! Again sorry for not updating I'll be doing that more often.**

**Alice is sexy on top!**


	28. Wedding PlansPart 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 28: Wedding Plans Part 3**

I started to stir from my deep sleep. I could feel Alice's cold and hard body pressed against mine. I could smell Esme's cooking downstairs. I could hear Alice's slow and deep breaths. I smiled at the memory of last night as I pondered how we had gotten back to the Cullen house.

I tried opening my eyes but close them shut when that hot light hit my pupils. I groaned Alice notice I was awake and gave my lips a chaste kiss "How are you doing, Bella?"

"Could you close the curtains? It's too bright."

She kissed my cheek before I felt her get up and close the curtains. I opened my eyes once it was dark enough. My head swam as I tried to process what I was seeing. I blinked a few times till it cleared.

Alice sat crossed legged on the bed next to me as she caressed my cheek. She smiled "Did you have fun last night?"

I tried nodding my head but failed mesiriablely as my head started pounding. I had way too much to drink.

"Yeah. Emmett told me you did."

"Did I say that out loud?"

She giggled and nodded "My poor Bella, talks drunk too."

I tried laughing but stopped when my throat hurt.

Alice pouted "Don't worry I'll take care of you today because I'll be your nurse."

I smile and chuckled slight through the pain I said "I think I like that idea Nurse Cullen."

She playfully slapped my shoulder "You're hung-over." She laughed before speeding out and coming back with a large, cold glass of water. She helped me up into a comfortable position. Before letting me gulp it all down.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. And so were the next 7 days…

**December 24 10:07 AM**

Everyone left the Cullen house to give us some privacy. We had about 4 hours until we had to be separated before the wedding. I hated to think about it.

I cuddled closer into her. I breathed in her scent heavily. Trying to trace it into my brain. I traced her face with my fingertips. Her round jaw line. Her soft ears. Her smooth hairline. Her thin eyebrows. Her slender nose. Her rosy red lips.

I pressed our lips together once more.

Alice's hand went up my shirt to my stomach and traced the light curves that laid there. I shivered at the contact and rested my forehead against hers.

I then remembered something "What are you going to do Alice?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do'?" her liquid eyes were staring insanely into mine.

"I mean, I'm going to be am to just sleep off half of the 24 hours. But what are you going to do to keep yourself occupied?"

"Oh, I'm just going to go hunting when you go to sleep. The rest of the time I'll be talking to you over the phone. And the rest of the time is when we're going to get ready for the wedding. So it won't be that over bearing. I'll still be able to hear you. Which isn't that bad. At least I'll have part of you with me."

"Okay." I buried my face into her neck again and mumbled against her skin "I'm going to miss you."

Her free petted my hair "I'm going to miss you too, Bella."

We stayed like that for a while "Dance with me."

I could just feel her smile against my hair.

We got up from off the bed and Alice turned on the radio. I rolled my eyes at her when I the song start playing. Damn future seeing pixie…

We stepped together smiling at each other and held the tango start form.

_Dance with me- The Cheetah Girls __**(A/N: Dance on profile. In case your interested)**_

I pushed her forward then quickly back. Then took several steps to the side. And repeated and movements once more.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold  
_

I swept her to the side, brang her to the middle, then swept her to the other side. Then our gaze meet intently before starting again.

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream _

We got caught up in the moment and broke. We started doing different steps by ourselves. Before coming together again.__

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no  


_We continued forward and she kicked her foot up before we went down and quickly coming back up. We twirled around before quickly going across the floor. I spun us the other way to avoid hitting the bed._

_CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
_

I turned her around so that her back face my chest. And took her easily in a semi circle across the room before jumping slightly. I continued spinning her into smaller and smaller circles. I turned her to face me once more and she jumped into my arms with her hand in the air and a small grin on her face and I spun. I brought her back down against my body and slid her down. Our gazes never leaving the others.

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'  
_

I wanted to pull her in for a kiss but she pushed off and began doing her own moves. I watched her moves quietly. There really wasn't a way to describe them. Then I joined her. Copying them quickly.

_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream _

I took her hand and switched our positions once, then twice. We met in the middle. I grabbed her waist coming up on once side then the other.__

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no 

We went back to the starting pose and she kick her leg up again before we bent quickly. We twirled around again. Then quickly went across the floor again. I put her back to mine again before spinning her.

She didn't seem to know where I was when I spinned her so fast. I came up behind her and grabbed her arms, twisted her, and then made our hands come back down and up again letting them fall apart.

__

CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  


She grabbed her hand and back. And she put her hand under my arm and on my shoulder so that I lifted her up. She was right against my stomach as I twirled her around with her head thrown back. She came down, sliding down my back as she held my stomach. I spun her to the front of me. She put her hand on my back and slid down as I let her go down with her head thrown back then slowly brought her back up. Then spun us while she held us in one place with one leg while the other stayed in the air.

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night  
_

We spun around while step wildly. She stopped and kicked her foot into the air. She spun me around. And I brought us together. And spun us while she went down on my knee with her head thrown back. I pulled her back up and she spun away then grabbed my hand as she came back and spun the other way. Then she spun into me, put her arm around my neck and I spun while her back pressed against me before setting her down.

_CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

She spun on her own and I followed. I stopped her with my arm locking onto hers.

We let our breaths out it my deep and heavy. I let her intoxicating scent wash before begin our lips to a close.

The next song began play. I grinned against her lips and pushed her back against the bed.

_Whine up- Kat Deluna ft. Elephant man __**(A/N: I have link on profile)**_

I pressed my breast against hers through the fabric of clothing. She moaned in response. This was going to be fun.

_It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shakin up wat they got  
Elephant man and kat c'mon_

I pressed my lips to her ears and let my tongue trail against her ear before blowing hot air onto her. She shivered in delight underneath me.__

[Verse 1]  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in (in, in)  
Don't get shook my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

I bit her lobe. My hands started trailing against her sides. Teasing her breast and rubbing mine against her more firmly. My lips began trailer father down her neck. My hands grabbed her ass. I shoved myself into her so that our bodies were flushed.__

HA HA HA  
Don't wanna wait no more  
HA HA HA  
You got what I'm searching for

[Pre hook]  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near  


Her arms moved my neck. Her mouth began pressing cold, open mouth kisses against my skin. I growled in satifation. She shivered when she felt the growl vibrate through our chests. My hands traveled up her, finding their way to the the back of Alice's neck. I brought her up as I tasted her delious skin.

_[Hook]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!_

[Break]  
A ese nene lo tengo trikiao  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

[Translated: I got this guy tricked over me  
My hips drop when I dance  
And I got him hypnotized in a transe wind! ]

Alice hissed at the sensation. I only made me more determined. I let out a deep growl in response. She pushed me back and we landed on the floor. She straddled my hips, grabbed my wrists and held them next to my head. Alice pressed our lips together and forced my lips open. Her cold tongue invaded my mouth. We fought eagerly. I fought against her hands trying to gain control and growling in frustion. __

[Verse 2]  
Boy you're doing what you're doing get me hot  
Whining up your body you don't have to stop(stop, stop)  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction whine your body up(hu)

Ha ha ha  
It's the magic on the floor  
Ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wait no more

[Pre hook]  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near(oh)

She pulled back from our hungry kiss. Her eyes were black. She hissed at me "Stop fighting."

I snarled back and used my weight to reclaim my place on top. My lips found her collarbone. I was planning to make this as long as possible. I continued down till I found her fabric covered chest. I began pleasuring her through her shirt while my other snaked it's way through her shirt to the top of her bra and began groping her. Alice's hands tried to push my head down to were she needed me the most. But I wasn't just about to give her that kind of satifation to her just yet.__

[Hook]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!

[Elephant Man](Djing in Patios)  
My dear  
Whine up ur body bring it to me right here  
She's got the finest body I hear(oh yeah)  
Shake up your booty  
Shift it in high gear  
She say Ele run your fingers through my hair  
All the blind man coulda see quite clear  
Di way how she whine it give mi nightmare  
Find har G-spot and touch har right there  
Wah pop off di clothes she a wear

(Woah woah woah woah woah)  
It's rising!  
(Woah woah woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine gal

C'mon!

[Chorus:] [3x]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah! 

I bumped into something and heard a crash but decided to ignore it. Alice started whimpering "Please Bella. I need you so much right now." She thrusted her hips into me.

My voice sounded strangled "I just need this a bit longer." I stared into her completely black eyes.

She smirked "Than you'll have to fight me for it." She kicked me off of her and I slam into the bedpost and hissed at the pain.

She stood up and I glared at her. My lips pulled back reveling my canies, which had now grown longer and sharper. Once again my voice sounded weird "Your mine!"

I lunged myself at her and sidestepped me and I landed in a heap in the hallway. I cursed then she was on top of me. She straddled my chest and ripped my shirt off. I growled in fustrtion.

We battled it out all over the house making a mess that would be hard for even a vampire clean. Alice won. We had gone so far into our animalist scents that we just finished right as everyone decided to come to take me home.

Alice cold teeth and lips finally let go. She had drunken a lot of my blood just to keep me from gaining the upper hand. My body was hot with sweat as Alice landed into me. The door bursted open and Emmett yelled "YOU GUYS HAVE 5 MORE MINUTES! HURRY IT UP!"

While he was yelling everyone who could see intothe house was gawking at what a mess we had. Emmett finally notice and stepped in so that he didn't block the door. Everyone flooded the room, looking around when Edward noticed us on the couch.

He took a couple of steps towards us and then everyone noticed us. And Edward took one step too close.

I growled feirely as Alice hissed and tried slashing him with her nails.

Edward jumped back into Jasper's waiting arms.

Rene came towards us, completely unafirded of us as we growled and just whacked me and Alice in the back of the head and started yelling "BELLA GET IN THE CAR AND ALICE IN YOUR ROOM NOW!"

Her whack snapped us back into reality. I now noticed that we were only in our bra and underwear and started blushing insanly and tried covering myself up with Alice's body and hid my face in her neck.

Rene grabbed me by the neck and haul me up for everyone to see "No way are you hiding, Isabella! You got yourself into this one!" she put me down "You can give one more kiss to Alice but then we're going, got it?"

I nodded as I helped Alice to her feet "I'll miss you, Alice. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

Our lips met. I tried to merize the taste before letting go. I smiled at her before following my mom to the car.

**Poor Bella and Alice. Oh, well. At least they had fun!**

**I love you, guy for reviewing!**


	29. Wedding PlansPart 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 29:**** Wedding Plans Part 4**

I was taking a shower waiting for Bella to call. The water had long turned cold. Rene told me that Bella had fallen asleep, due to blood loss. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have gone so rough on her.

I smiled at the memory. Sometimes it's worth having a crystal clear memory. I didn't even mind that Edward could see it.

Seeing Bella's face like that was priceless. She didn't know how adorable she looked. When I pinned her down in the hallway, she looked so cute struggling against me. No matter how menacing she looked, she still was my cute little Bella.

How many times did I actually bite her? I hope it'll clear up. I really hope I didn't bite her in the face. That would bad for the pictures. I hope I can touch it up.

I sighed and got out of the bathroom. I stepped into my room completely naked with my towel, trying to dry my hair when my cell rang.

I picked up on the first ring "Bella!"

She laughed "Hey, Ali. You seem excited about something."

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards my closet "Well, I'm only going to marry thee most gorgeous creature on this planet in about 18 hours." I said glance at my clock.

She chuckled "Really, I'm doing the same thing. Wanna seek away with me. We could go to Italy."

"I'm sure we could, Bella. How was your sleep? I heard I bit you couple of times."

"It was good. And you did actually bite a couple of times. You should see my face I look horrible!"

"WHAT?"

She laughed "Just kidding, Ali. But you did bite my face."

"Where?" I groaned hoping it was on her or something so I could touch it up.

"Around my eye."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Alice. It'll be gone by the time we need to take pictures, relax."

"Okay. Where else did I bite you?"

"The question is, where didn't you bite me?"

I groaned "Tell me."

"Well, I got one on my left shoulder, my left hand, my right forearm, both of my tits, around my belly button, on my right side, on my inner left thigh, on my inner right thigh, on my right calf, three on my upper back, and two lower back, and I think I have one on my ass."

"Oh dear god." I groaned "No wonder you where asleep for 7 hours. I bit you 14 times! Jesus, you should have gone to the hospital!"

"Calm down, Ali. Honesty, I feel a lot better. Plus when you sucked out all that blood, I felt all those pre-wedding jitters leave me and I know that when you did that you felt the same way."

I smiled as I finished dressing "Hey, when are we getting on the planes?"

"You're going on at 1:30 and I'm going at 2:00 so I won't be temped to see you."

I found a spot on my bed and nodded "So that means we have 6 and a half hours to talk, 4 hours on the flight, 5 hours to get ready and 1 to get in our position for the wedding."

"Yep. I can't wait to see you. You know this is killing me. Then we have the after party. That's way too long to wait for sex!"

I laughed "Bella we haven't even had sex yet and you're obsessed with!"

"Well, you've already given me a taste of what sex feels like. And it fucking amazing! So wouldn't sex with you be even better?"

"Fine! You've proven your point. Sex with me would be better than fucking amazing."

There was a long pause as if she excepted me to say more "And…"

I grinned "And what? I just agreed that sex with me would be better than fucking amazing. I don't know what your talking about." I kept trying to keep my composure but failed miserably and bursted out laughing, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"ALICE!"

I chuckled "I'm sorry. I am sure sex would be better than fucking amazing with you too."

She murmured "Tease." Into the phone.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

I could just hear the tongue she most likely stuck out before saying "Meany."

I just kept laughing at her adorableness…

I was now stuck in the plane awaiting our destination. I was so freaking bored!

Esme was quietly reading a home decoration magazine. Emmett was mindlessly playing a video game in the back with Jasper and Edward. And Carlisle was talking with the pilot up in the front (He always had a secret fascination with flying).

Rosalie was (as unusual as this sounds) smiling at everything with interest. She really loved weddings and I haven't since her frown as much any more since Ashley came into our lives.

And just when I thought 'Where is she?', she popped right onto Rosalie's lap (Everyone safe for me and Rosalie got freaked out whenever she did that, epically Emmett and Bella.

Bella…

GOD I MISS HER SO MUCH!

I hate this separation between us even though I'm the one who suggested it in the first place!

I looked back towards Rosalie and Ashley. She looked about 7 now. She was cuddling into her mother's arms with her eyes closed and her small thumb placed in her mouth. She looked liked a cupid's angel. It momentary made me forget Bella but not long enough.

I sighed and placed my head back on the seat. I fished around my ipod in the bag on my lap and turn it on.

I placed the yellow headphones on my head and hit the shuffle button. And smirked as the song played but did no thing to stop it as I let my mind wander…

_**I Miss You – Blink – 182 (Song and Special Video on Profile)**_

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

I smiled at the words. They all seemed so true. I loved them.__

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  


That's how I felt right now.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
__[x3] ___

(I miss you, I miss you) _[x4]_

This felt very true in my opinion. Bella's so beautiful. It kind of reminded me of the time before we went to Bella's Cove for the first time.

The next song almost made me laugh

_**Love Story – Taylor Swift (Song and Special Video on Profile)**_

_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh, oh

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
Romeo save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground  
And pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Oh, ah, oh  
Oh, ah, ah, oh

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you

Yeah, me and Bella had a love story. It's was a really fucked up and sex-filled love story but none the less it's _our_ love story and that's what really matters.

**_My Life Would Suck Without You Lyrics – Kelly Clarkson (Song on Profile)_**__

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah

Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

My life with really, really suck without Bella! It sucks that she's not here. I huffed and let the words to the next song calm me down but got the kind of song I wanted. Not that I was going to change it because changing it would mean being able to look at the time and looking at time was a bad thing to do when trying to avoid a time freeze.

**_Funhouse – Pink (Song on Profile)_**__

I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1  
fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this sucker down

do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dadadada  
do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo doo

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This song distracted my a bit. The idea of burning a house seemed appealing to me in some strange way. Maybe I'm turning Pyro.

**BPOV**

I think I'm going to die!

Apparently someone told Felix and Dimitri that if they throw rice at the bride and groom, it's good luck. Someone didn't tell them it was after the wedding. And someone did tell them that they should hang me from the ceiling and pelt me with rice.

If you haven't already guessed Rene told them to do that, you should start reading through the lines.

I twisted in the chains "GOD DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

As if that worked. I've been screaming for hours. And one more isn't going to change it.

**Poor Bella. Her brothers, sisters, and mother are so mean! Thank you for the reviews guys, I love them. Plus they help me type faster!**


	30. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 29:**** THE WEDDING!**

I stepped out of the castle. The light coasted against our skin even though the snow was falling lightly. My skin paled and the tattoos drew themselves against my skin. I smiled when I remembered the last time I was in the sunlight. It was just before all that shit with Jacob started.

Alice and I were at her cliff. It was really nice.

I was wearing a sleeveless black tux with a double row of golden buttons and some black slacks.**(A/N: Have On Profile!)**

Charlie took my hand and led me up the isle to the entrance of the clock tower. He had on a very nice black tux. Rosalie trailed near us, recording the whole thing. My mother had brought it upon herself to be the maid of honor. So she was with Alice. But Jane, Heidi, Renata were with me. Aro decided he would be the priest. Caius and Marcus were sited in the front row with all the other Volturi members and the wolf pack on the right side. Charlie was at my side taking me up the make shift isle. While a small girl that had been randomly picked from the crowd surrounding us to be the flower girl.

I would say she looked like a mini double of Alice but in truth, she couldn't hold a candle to Alice as she danced around tossing lily petals randomly. Aro had told the crowd that we had a special make up that made a skin glow and I had tattoos. The crowd liked the idea so they powdered themselves with glitter as well.

We all got into position. I vaguely heard them play 'Here come the Bride' as Alice came into view.

My heart stopped, I almost let my mouth gape open, and my breathing stopped as time decided to slow itself. Alice's hair was spiked artistfully. It seemed darker in the bright sun as her bangs hung to her perfect arches labeled, eyebrows. Her lips were a honey smoked red. Her lips seemed so tempting at the moment. Her skin glowed with wonderful radiates. Better than the weak sunlight we experienced back home. Her small and delicate features gave her a cute yet extremely sexy look. And her eyes were still blue from biting me. The blue swirled seductively her original gold color. She had on eyeliner, and had darkened the color of her already dark eyes, giving them a smoky look.

I almost didn't notice her dress, half expecting to see the rest of her naked. She had on a floor length, silk, white dress with a snowflake design placed on them. The straps fell to the side pass her shoulders. And she had on matching silk gloves that reached passed her elbow and a small tiara. You could just see her wonderful cleave and the soft skin of her upper chest. **(A/N: Have Dress On Profile!)**

I hadn't even noticed Carlisle at her side or anyone else for that matter, until Aro asked "Who gives this women to this women." Gesturing from Alice to me.

Carlisle, who was wearing as I noticed a very old styled black tux, smiled gently at me with a twinkled of happiness shining in his old, gold eyes "I do." He nodded his head towards me before walking to the side with the rest of the Cullens.

Aro looked towards Charlie "And who gives this women to this women." Again gesturing from me to Alice.

Charlie stepped up at looked towards Alice. The light made his proud smile even better "I do." He stepped to my side of the family.

I held out my hand and she took it as a grin made its way up my face. We continued the last few steps to Aro "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of these two women in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of wife and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in property and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

"Into this holy union Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace.

"I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Aro looked between us. There wasn't a single cloud of doubt in our eyes, so he continued.

"Isabella, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"Mary Alice, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto heer, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." A fierce and loving passion shone through her blue-gold eyes. 

Aro nodded for us to take our parts. I almost forgot how to breath and speak when Alice gave my hands a squeeze.

"I Isabella take thee Mary Alice to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till the sands of time end us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth."

Alice looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes were slightly clouded over with tear that would never fall. I smiled and squeezed her hands.

"I Mary Alice take thee Isabella to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till the sands of time end us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth."

Aro smiled "Now you may present your vows."

I got on my knee "Alice, since I first met you I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you. I don't think can stand another day without you being my wife. I've waited so long for this day. And now that it's finally happening I can hardly believe it's happening. I love you." Alice reached for my cheek and brushed away the tears that hadn't even noticed streaming down my face.

She led me up by cupping my cheeks "Bella I love you, too. It hurt when you're not near me." she smiled slightly, like she had her own private joke "I've been learning that recently." We pressed our foreheads together. The temptation to kiss her was almost to much but we pulled away.

Felix and Emmett came up with the rings. I dropped Alice's right hand and took her left. I kissed her bare finger.

Before slipping on her ring I said "With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Alice kissed my finger and said "With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Before slipping the ring on my finger.

Aro continued "BLESS, O Lord, these Rings, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

"Let us pray.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.

"O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, these two Women, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

"O God, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen."

Aro joined our right hands together.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."

"For as much as Isabella and Mary Alice have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and there to have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Wife and Wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He chuckled a bit, adding "You may now kiss the brides."

Hearing those words made my heart lurch in excitement. I grabbed her, pulling us so tight together that our breasts together, hard. Her lips were so sweet and warm from the sun. My heart pounded and swelled, it made me feel as if it would burst right out of my chest. I was losing myself until the sound of the crowd finally reached my ears. I could only look in her eyes, so warm and deep.

"Alice, my Alice." I scoped her up in my arms. I nuzzled her nose "_MY_ Pixie."

She giggled "And you. Bella, _my_ Bella. _My _sweet little puppy."

I smirked as she pressed her nose into my neck and I began walking down the isle while Emmett and Felix (They think their twins now) were yelling "AFTER PARTY! AFTER PARTY!"

Alice laughed "They really are twins."

I laughed along with her as we made our way up to the castle.

Alice pulled me to the middle of the room "Just one dance. Then we can change, ok?"

I really could resist her pout "One dance."

She smiled and it was worth it.

_**Bedshaped – Keane (Special Video on Profile)**_

_Many's the time I ran with you down  
The rainy roads of our old town  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried all together  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away  
_

We swayed gently. My arms around her waist and hers around my neck. I dared look away from her eyes. Thinking it might disappear if I did so.

_You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped on legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know_

I'm sure she could feel my heart thump against her cold chest.

_I know you think I'm holding you down  
And I've fallen by the wayside now  
And I don't understand the same things as you  
But I do_

Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away

You'll follow me back  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped, two legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know?  
What do I know?  
I know  


I loved this feeling of content. Being with Alice was like nothing I've ever experienced before. And I would embrace it without the slightest glimmer of fear.

_ahahaa ahahaa ahahaa ahahaa(Choir)_

I know

It took me a second to realize that the song was over. She giggled at my realization. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned Carlisle and Charlie were there with their hands stretched out and in unison "May we have this dance?"

"But Alice promised just one dance. Then I could chan-" Alice placed a finger over my lips.

"If you hadn't noticed I said one dance with me. I didn't mention others…"

"Alice!"

"Please. It would make me so happy." Puppy pout.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh. Alice, you know I can't resist that face!"

"That's why I'm doing it."

I groaned "Ok! Ok! I give into your demand just stop it with the face!"

"Thank you!" she pushed me into Charlie "Have fun!" she teased as Carlisle pulled her away to dance.

I shook my head and took Charlie's arm and began to dance…

We were in my colossal sized room when…

I began unbuttoning the suit "God, I finally get to get to get out of this!"

Alice turned to me as she was unzipping the side "What? You don't like it. I made it just for you."

"You know what I mean." I shrugged the top off my shoulders, leaving me in a black tank top "I love it. But the material just doesn't breathe."

She let the dress slid off of her leaving her in her underwear, gloves and tiara. Then she skipped over to me and placed a peak on my cheek "I know."

I grabbed her into my arms then turned her so that she was pressed between me and the wall. My hands began wandering as my lips captured hers.

My mind felt hazy as I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I almost ripped the gloves off her hands and caste away the tiara. I could feel the skin of her cold and hard stomach against my overheated one. My lips moved over to her neck as my hands dipped passed her panties and cupped her cute butt in my hands.

I pushed her hips forwards to feel that delicious friction spread between our bodies. I nibbled at her neck. Her breathing was labored. She kept trying to say something but I ignored it until I finally hear her steadily say "Stop. Emmett, Felix, now."

My mind was still trying to process what she said when the Cullens, wolf pack and half the Volturi Guard and Aro ran into the door.

Before I could even get a thought as to why in god name's they were there, Emmet and Felix crashed their shoulders into me, sending me across the room.

I got up and bore my, now, extremely sharp teeth and let out a blood curling snarl. Everyone in the room of now between me and MY ALICE!

I charged out blindly. I ripped past Seth, shoved Embry into Quil. Paul had already shifted so gripped him just bellow the ear and flipped behind me. Charlie attempted to punch me right in my face and failed when I bit onto it and snapped a few bones. Sam had morphed too. He was about to bite my left arm when my right hurled him into my dresser. Jane, Alec, and Jasper tried using their powers but nothing was affecting me at this point.

I elbowed Alec, back handed his sister. Heidi used opportune to jump on my back. I grabbed her shoulder and sent her crashing onto the floor, where the wood splintered beneath her. I jumped over her and landed a kick into my mother gut, making a dent when she hit the floor. Aro and Renate grabbed my arms when I came down and crossed them behind me. I used my strength and flung them in front of hitting Felix, who was trying to shoulder me again.

This left the Cullens standing between me and MY ALICE!

Emmett rushed at me but I flipped over him at the last second, causing him to fall over the pile that consisted of Felix, Aro, and Renate. Esme jumped in the air with me and half heartily kicked me back into the floor. I was already up before she touched the ground. Paul, Seth, Embry and Quil were making their way over to us.

Carlisle attempted to kick my face back into the hole but I collided my fist into his chest and sent him back into yet another hole in the floor. Edward was there with a kick to the shoulder but I grabbed his ankle and twirled him into Esme.

Everyone was at least 10 feet away from except Jasper and MY ALICE!

I made a move for his throat but he moved my hand causing my body to turn. I landed onto the ground in front of him. Everyone was up and there now. I had one last move to make now.

I threw my feet back and caught his hip but he expected it. He grabbed my ankles and hung me upside down. When he did that I connected my fist with his gut. But the others were already there. The grabbed me and pinned.

I saw an opening in their defense and was about to use it was when Jasper yelled "BELLA!"

I snapped my head over to his voice and he had his arms around Alice's neck like he was about to snap it.

My body froze with fright and I struggled hard and screamed "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! ALICE! MY ALICE! RUN!" I struggled with the words.

His voice was menacing and low "I'll kill her if you don't calm down."

That made my body freeze completely this time as I turned my head to him "Calm down, Bella." I could feel his powers again but I was too frightened to accept them.

I began crying when I couldn't. Alice was going to die because of me and there wasn't anything I could do. I kept chocking on my tears. I kept my sight on Alice. I was going to watch until the end so that could feel this horrible when I kill myself.

I gave up the useless fight my body was battling just to stare into those wonderful blue-gold eyes.

I kept waiting for it to just happen but it didn't. Soon the hands that were holding me slipped away and were replaced by Alice's.

I pulled her into a hug and began placing light kiss everywhere I could reach until I whispered into her shoulder "I thought I was going to lose you."

She kissed my nose "We faked it. We knew it was the only thing that would stop you. I saw what was going to happen if they didn't come help."

"What-What was I going to do?"

Her eyes held a secret "Please tell me."

She sighed and held me tighter "You were going to rape me."

I loosened my hold on her but she kept me in her arms. We had a few minutes of silence "You knew this and you still came in the room despite the fact that it still might happen."

She snuggled close to me "I don't care, Bella. As long as it's you and only you. I love you."

I wrapped my arms back around her "I love you, too. I just wish you had a more sense of self preservation."

She chuckled "So it's fine that I can run super fast, have super strength, have gold eyes, practically a midget, and can see into the future but the second I don't want to have sex with my super hot wife I'm the crazy lunatic."

I could help but laughing and pulled her to her feet "Come on my future seeing, vampiric, midget, wife let's change. We have guests waiting."

I stripped my slacks off and exchanged for a 'Muse' band t-shirt and some black jeans. While Alice had on short, ripped, blue jeans and a matching blue tee.

We headed downstairs and some amused chuckles came from the people that came in my room. I got worried as to what they were laughing about when I notice Rosalie near Aro, Marcus and Caius's chairs with a microphone.

She pointed at a large screen above the chairs with a huge smile on her face. Ashley popped into her arms and took the microphone out of her mother's hands and announced "Ladies and gentlemen may I _please _have your attention."

Everyone (All of which were vampires) turned to face her.

"Please turn your attention to the screen above me. We have a special treat for you and our lovely couple. I hope you enjoy it."

I didn't like were this was going.

It was the videos. Of us singing in the car on our first date. Of us dancing together for the first time. Our first kiss. The car incident. She even got our first time _together_. Then it was the proposal. My second proposal. Alice's proposal. Yesterday's ruining of the house. Me being a human piñata. Alice brooding on the plane and listening to her Ipod. The wedding. And now the incident in my room in Volterra.

And during that entire time, all I could do was gap like a fucking fish at the top of the staircase with an arousal that everyone in the entire fucking room could smell and my newly wedded wife was just grinning like nothing happened.

When it all ended every single pair of eyes were on me. A blush spread across my entire face.

I am goin-

"It was all Ashley's idea, so unless you want to kill a child and one of Rosalie's at that. I would suggest you rethink that thought." Alice was just grinning as she led me down the stairs to the other party goers.

I sighed "Fine. But no more video cameras."

Alice shook her spiky hair "No can do. Ashley's already got everything set. We're being video taped as we speak."

I groaned but unfortunately the party wasn't going to end yet and I'd still have to wait till _Midnight_ until we can leave.

**How did you like it people? I hoped you loved it. I tried to make it as spell proofed as possible. **

**Click the green button! You know you want to.**


	31. Toying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story.**

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 31: Toying**

We had an hour until midnight and at this point I was desperate. I couldn't concentrate at all. Alice was sitting next to me rubbing my shoulder, trying to comfort me. But it was useless at this point because all I could thin about was where else that magical hand could rub me. My body was twitching to just take her now.

Her hand slid down my arm to grab my hand and I let out a warning hiss. And she murmured "Sorry, Bella."

I looked over at her "It's fine, honey. I'm just on edge right now. I don't want to ruin anything."

She smiled at me and kissed my hand. A soft moan left my lips. Her cold lips left my skin in a flash. I frowned, over the past several hours it was becoming increasingly hard for her to touch me without me feeling like I was going to lose it.

I saw the sadness lurking in her eyes. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to help "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should go take a bath?" I asked in a questioning tone. One perfect eyebrow rose "Not, together! I mean, separate. Just to past the time?"

She smirked "I know what you mean. Bella?" she rolled her eyes and pulled me up to stand with her. As quickly as she could, she gave me a peck on the cheek "See you out front in one hour, love." Then she skipped away up the stairs to the room she used to get ready.

I sighed, trying to let all the lust out of that kiss. When I finally calmed myself I headed into my room which still looked like a mess from when I literally crashed it but the bathroom was fine.

I stripped out of my clothes and tried hard not to run to Alice when I heard her shower turning on all the way across the castle. I tried blocking it from my mind and stepped into the shower. The warm water hit my back; I began to relax in it.

After a while, of just standing in it I started washing myself and wondered how much time had past. Well, I wasn't about to get out here anytime soon to fine out so I let my body fall back into the tiles.

I regretted that and instantly jumped back. The wetness pooled at my legs. Why did the tiles have to be so god damn hard and cold?

Then I thought about it for a minute. I closed my eyes and let my fingertips brush against it. Shivers ran down my spine and I murmured "Alice."

I pressed my entire hand on it and moan at its feeling. I then pressed my entire chest against the tiles; a harsh growl escaped my lips. My lips connected to the cold, hard flesh and we moved in rhyme to it. I pushed my hips into hers and rubbed our clits together. I moaned into her mouth and continued pushing my hips into hers. I grabbed my breast and played with it.

She felt so good then I heard the door slam and Alice's soprano voice ringing in my ear "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-CULLEN! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL'S NAME THAT YOU ARE LOSING YOUR VIRGINATY TO A GOD DAMNED WALL!"

I pulled back and looked at what I thought was Alice. I was fucking a god damn wall! I blush creped up into my cheeks when I realized what had happened "Um- I – um- I d-didn't know i-it was a wall!"

I could practically see Alice pinching the bridge of her nose (Something she had picked up from Carlisle and Edward over the years). She walked out and my mother and Jane came in and help me and my shaky legs get dressed.

God I hate waiting…

We had a minute to go and everyone was telling us goodbye as we headed down the stairs and into the parking lot. Everyone left us at the door to the parking lot except my mom, the wolf pack and the Cullens.

Ashley was recording away with the new camera Rosalie gave her for her three weeks and five days birthday. Spoiled, much?

But nothing could bring my mood down right now cause all we had to do was get in the car drive to the city limits, which would take about half an hour, then get on the plane and head to where ever the hell Alice was taking us, she told me that was about six hours, then drive more and …

Son of a bitch! I was jacked I have to wait longer! God I really hate waiting!

Then we arrived at the car and I gave it a deadpan look. I turned around to face Emmett, he would be the only one who would put condoms all over my car, and growled "Emmett…"

H put his hands up in surrender "Hey, guilty as charged! But even you have to attempt that is pretty god damn funny!" his laughter roared through the parking lot as he joined the others snickers.

I had nothing to say to this and jumped the condom filled car with Alice. She didn't start the car so I turn to see what was wrong and she was holding a blindfold. I tiled my head and rolled my eyes "Really, love. I _have_ to put a blindfold on?"

She took the blindfold back "Well, no. You don't-

"Then let's go!"

She started the car and went about a foot turned out the car and said "We're here."

"Alice is this a joke."

"No but if you intended to sleep with me at all night you'll do as I say and put the blindfold on. Now I'm not saying you have to but…" she let words trail off with a lazy grin on her face.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just give me the blindfold." I didn't mean to be rude to Alice, because she and god know she was teasing me terrible, but waiting this long and with my wolf instincts only telling me to have her in so many, many ways. There was only so long a girl could hold out for! 

She saw how annoyed I was getting and rubbed my hair affectionately as I put the black material over my eyes, into which I moan at the lovely contact.

She drove off and half way through the drive a realized how venerable my senses were without my eyesight. And I started to get nervous and prayed to god that Alice would notice that perfect flaw in her plan.

She stopped the car and went on my side to help my out. When she grabbed my hand I wanted my moan in ecstasy but I bit my lip to prevent it.

She lead me onto what I assume was the plane and sat us down. My senses were twitching again when she let our hands go. God this was going to be a long night…

**5 HOURS LATER**

Alice has defiantly figured out why the hell I was so twitchy. I could practically see her Cheshire cat smirk planted on her face as she thought of a multitude of ways to torture me.

Alice was so silent; it scared the hell out of me.

A cold hand was placed on my knee and slid up slightly. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Alice then removed her hand. I groaned in frustration "Alice, please, don't tease me. I won't be able to take it."

My answer was silent until Alice was in my lap and her lips against mine own. My body was in shock at what was happening, as her candy store scent and taste assaulted my nose and lips.

When I finally could react, she pulled back from the kiss "Bella, I'll stop this if you don't behave." And even though her breath was heavy, I heard the underlining threat. I nodded my head and went to remove the blindfold when her fingers stopped me "The blindfold stays on." She growled.

Her lips were on mine again and I growled in protest that I wasn't controlling this. I pushed her onto the table in front of us and pinned her wrists above her head. She didn't protest, if fact she started grinning herself into me and a soft rumble left her lips. I let go of her hands, knowing know that she wanted this as much as I did. I grabbed and dung my nails into the first part of Alice I could reach, which happened to be her ass.

She removed her lips from mine and a moaned filled snarl sounded through the air. The next thing I knew, Alice had moved behind me and had her tiny hands on my hips in an iron clad grip. She laid her body on me and her lips on my ear "You are mine, Isabella, got that?"

I tried moving to claim my place back at the stop and she bit into my neck, leaving a deep gash in it "No! Not yet." She hissed in protest.

I figure there had to be some kind of logic in it so I gave in "I'm yours." I forced out in what I'm sure sounded like I was a dog trying to speak human.

I felt her relax on my back "Just be a good girl and stay quiet."

She lifted herself off my back and let me go and I whimpered but stayed where I was. She was back in a flash, her hands automatically grabbing my hips. She chuckled lightly "You are going to enjoy this very much, Isabella." She voice was practically dripping and coated with love, desire, excitement, and most of all lust. It was dark, hot and a drop dead fucking gorgeous sound. It set rushes down my spine like nothing else, until that dildo hit my center through my pants.

An odd sound, I had never produced before rang through my lips, a howl perhaps? I didn't have time to think because Alice smashed in back into me and it appeared again. My nails were digging through the table until I had a hold there.

Each of Alice's thrust was pure and refined pleasure. It made my head spin, with each long, hard, and loving stroke. The howling was now nonstop, I felt a desperate need to emit it. And with each thrust pushing me closer to the edge, it got louder and fiercer.

I felt myself right on the edge and all Alice needed to do was push just a littler hard for me to fall off. And she did just that. She pulled my body, wrapped her arms around my forearms, bit into the gash she left earlier, and used the gravity of this position to pound it into me.

I came and the howl you'd normally hear in horror films, but much louder and fierce, broke free of my throat. I even felt Alice come, but not too sure what.

Alice removed her teeth from my neck and licked at the wound helping the healing process. I was having trouble controlling my breaths. Alice led me back to the seat and let my head rest on her lap. Her fingers combed through my hair. And with the blindfold still on, I fell peacefully into a dreamless darkness…

**Sorry it's been so long since I've update. But I made this one long and lemony. Hmm. **


	32. Island Esme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story.**

**Yeah! A chapter finally in Alice's POV. Hope you guys like it. Read and review! **

**Vampire and Werewolf/Vampire? Can it work?**

**AlicePov**

**Chapter 32: Island Esme**

The boat went lightly up and down in the waves. It was dark outside. Bella was still asleep, her head was in my lap. I'm glad I just let us some kind of relieve on that plane or I wouldn't be able to just comb my fingers through her hair. It had grown since we first met. Now it reached her shoulders. I chuckled, her hair was probably growing so fast because I kept tugging on it so hard. I wonder what that sound was that she kept making on the plane. It was kind of like a howl. Well whatever it was, it so sexy. I even came. It was like it vibrated right out of her body and into mine. And that last one was unbelievably good.

Bella stirred in her sleep. A light smile drifted across her features as she nuzzled her nose in between thighs. I was aroused by the simple action. I cursed myself for being so variable. I tried to distract myself by looking up and seeing at we were almost at our destination. I distracted myself so well; I hadn't noticed Bella woke up until her hand had grabbed cheek. I looked down at her.

A grin was plastered across her face. She pulled me down to capture my lips. I was happy to kiss her right back. Her lips were so warm; I thought I could feel myself warming up.

When we pulled back she looked around "Where are we?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her larger frame.

I snuggled into her back "Off the coast of South America."

"I've been asleep that long? You should have just woken me up. How did you get me on here?" she noticed the man and woman driving us to the island. She turned around in my arms and encircle me in her arms "Baby, you're cold. Did you take your medicine'?"

I played it along with her, since the woman spoke English and the man spoke broken English "Yeah but I'm still a little cold."

She pulled me in closer and started rubbing my arms and back. She kissed my cheek "I'll keep you warm." The man and woman looked scared at how close we were. I decided to play with them a little. I placed my lips on her neck and began sucking on it.

I bit into her neck without breaking into her skin. Bella giggled but pulled me closer. They looked at us in shock. I stiffened for a second as 2 visions hit me. I let go of her and smiled. The vision didn't go unnoticed by Bella but she didn't question it.

We finally made it to the island. Bella grabbed the bags in one go but they insisted on helping. My vision was just about to happen so I kissed Bella and told her to meet me down at the beach.

This is going to be interesting…

**BellaPov**

I watched Alice skip down the dark beach. I rolled my eyes at her. It was probably about her vision.

We walked into the house that blended in nicely with the greenery around it. The instant I walked into the house in question there was no doubt in my mind that Esme had in fact decorated this entire place herself. From the creamy peach colored walls, to the oak ceiling, and all the way down to the white carpet in certain areas and dark marble tile in other places.

I set the bags down near the entrance but the man and woman processed to put their bags in the room. I got curious and started looking around. I went down the hallway they took. There were several rooms, a couple of bathrooms but it wasn't until I got to the door at the end of the hall did things become weird.

There was a black bed with steel bars that connect to the ceiling for posts. There were titanium cuffs connected to the posts. On the wall to my left were chains on the wall and separated cuffs, whips, a chair, and other various toys of that nature. On ether side of the bed were large walking closets with what I assumed were cosplay clothing. And finally on the right wall was a floor to ceiling dresser and from what I saw from the rest of the room was full of god knows what.

I turned around to face the man and the woman who I didn't even notice came up behind me. My face flushed and I closed the door "Can I help you with something?" I said, silently praying I would have to Portuguese.

"No, but we would like to help you. I am Maria and this is my brother Roberto." I was kind of just noticing her now. She had very tanned skin and a heavy Spanish accent. Her eyes were a little big but a light brown color. She had light brown hair and her features seemed hallow, not like she hungry but her cheek very just very narrow. Her brother looked almost identical but had fuller cheeks and a strong jaw.

I held out my hand "Well I'm Bella." They shook my hands "It's nice to meet you. But how exactly is it you want to help me?"

"You might want to sit down for this." They escorted me back to the living room and sat me down a leather chair while they sat on a couch across from me.

"So what is it?"

"Miss Cullen isn't what you think she is." The brother said. Apparently he was going to tell the story since he continued "She's a monster."

I titled my head "I'm afraid I'm not following."

"We can't tell you much here." He leaned closer to me and whispered "She can here us." He pulled back "But all you need to know now is that you have to could with us. Tell her your mother called, anything because if you don't you'll be dead the second we leave!"

"I'm sorry I am not leaving until you give me a real reason to stop my wedding night with my wife." I got up and was about go to Alice.

The man grabbed my arm "Fine we will tell you." He looked around cautiously "She is a vampire. She needs blood to survive. And once we leave, she drains you of all your blood in a slow and painful process. So we have to leave now!"

A wicked smile lit across my features "Oh, trust me, I she is going to drain my blood, but not all of it."

They looked at me in horror "YOU WANT TO BE BITTEN!"

My grin got bigger. I pulled off the black pollo I was wearing, to leave myself in a black tan top with nothing underneath. They gasped as they saw the bit marks, and I traced them lovingly "You'd be surprised by how good it feels. Besides I wouldn't worry too much about me." a flashed them a smile to show off my fangs and licking them "I think I can held myself just fine." They back away from me now that they knew I was a little different too "Now can you please leave? I'd like to enjoy the rest of my honeymoon, alone."

They nodded and scrambled out of the house. I began pulling off my jeans, leaving me in boxer shorts. I hear their boat taking off in record timing and laughed. Once I had finished pulling off my shoes and left the house and jogged down the beach. The sun was beginning to rise and I saw Alice, the light was reflecting off her diamond skin. She had a towel underneath her and only had on her bra and underwear.

**AlicePov**

I turned my head to watch Bella come my way. She ran the rest of the distance and straddled my hips. I looked back up into her ocean blue eyes "Enjoy the locals." I chuckled.

She pressed her lips to mine and hummed against them in answer "They told me the scariest story."

I began unconsciously tracing her tattoos since the sun was beginning to rise "What story was that, baby?"

"That my little pixie was a big, bad and scary vampire and she would suck out all my blood. But it didn't scare me because it sounds like a dream." She grinned "What would you say about that?"

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled it down to my lips "How about I make your dream come true?"

She mulled it over but ended up just kissing my lips "I think we should wait. I still have one more thing to do."

I raised an eyebrow at her but brushed it off "You know, you never told me how you're going to impregnate me after we have sex."

A blush spread in a lovely color on her cheeks "Well, I kind of have to" she mumbled the rest too low for even me to hear.

"I didn't hear you Bella." I giggled.

She sighed "I need to turn into Dakota and masturbate into a cup."

"Do you want to go do that now?"

"I'd like to get it over with."

I nodded and got up "I'll go to the other side of the island so you can have some privacy."

She got up and muttered 'thanks' and we left each other quiet awkwardly.

**An Hour Later**

**BellaPov**

I called Alice and gave her the clear to come back. I don't think I want to go though whatever that was again. I shivered at the thought.

Alice ran through the door and jumped into my arms. Her cherry cold lips met mine before pulling away "Got the stuff?"

I nodded and pointed at the cooler "Just don't open it."

"You can count on it."

We stood there for a minute. After all this time and waiting, I really didn't know how to continue. I could feel that Alice felt the same way "Maybe we should go shower." Alice was starting to walk away "Which room do we go to?"

Alice turned around and point at the door at the end of the hall "Remember you all ready had a sneak peek." Then she skipped away happily.

My eyes widened. All those things at our disposal. And with that my boxers were wet.

I shook my head out of the gutter and went to take my shower. Even taking the liberty of trimming down there. I threw on a black pollo and black boxers, knowing they were coming off any ways.

I slowly approached the room, trying to let out all my nerves. I opened the door. It was dark in the room because the shades were drawn but I could still see. Alice was lying down on the bed in a white men's shirt.

She sat up and danced her way over to me. She pulled me into the room and closed the door. Her hands went up my arms and started massaging my shoulders "Just relax and let your instincts control. It'll be fine Bella." She placed her head in my neck. Her wet little black spikes tinkled my skin "Just relax."

I let a long sigh. I wrapped my arms around her frame and let my head sink into her neck. I inhaled her sweet candy store scent. Cherries, cinnamon, peppermint, and that always unknown substance that enthralled my scents and could only be describe as Alice.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

She pulled me to the bed and went to lie down in the middle of it. I followed her on and straddled her hips. I locked her lips to mine. Then started moving our lips in an intense motion. My hand went to the collar of her shirt and unbuttoned it slowly, trying to live this out to the fullest. Once I was almost done with her buttons her hand went to the hem of my shirt and in the same instant we pulled our tops off.

Her hands went to my stomach, trying to feel the underlying tone. Her lips left mine and traveled to my neck, sucking and biting all the way down. I moaned with every touch, I ached to feel those talented hands all over my body. I ripped her pants off and threw them somewhere in the dark.

Pulling my lips from hers to look down at her petite form. This was the first time I got to see her breasts without some material cover them. They swelled just right and her nipples were a bright pink, which brang a heavy contract from her creamy, pale, white skin. I lowered my lips to the valley of her breasts. I could hear and feel her breath get heavier as my lips trailed up her left breast.

Her fingers twirled into my hair "Bella, please." I let my tongue flick out onto her nipple and she lifted her chest up, trying to find more contact. My right hand grabbed her other breast, pinched, and rolled around her nipple. She reacted so nicely to me, twisting, moaning, and thrusting in my grasp. I took her nipple in my mouth and began biting, licking and sucking on it. I love the cherry, peppermint taste of her skin. I switched breast giving her the same treatment.

I continued to go down her stomach, lightly teasing her with little flicks of my tongue until I came down to her panties. I could smell her arousal clearly. Cherry, peppermint, cinnamon and now that I was close enough, there was just a hint of honey. I didn't even notice shoving my nose into her until her fingers curled into my hair and she shoved her hips into my face with enough force that if I was human, it would have at least broken my nose. I forced her hips back down "Alice, patience. I want to make this last for as long as possible." I looked back up at her. Her sexy, smoking eyes were pleading with me to just continue.

My grabbed her underwear and ripped it off. I looked at her newly exposed flesh. My eyes rolled slightly towards the back of my head as her raw scent hit me. I pushed on her thighs to spread them, giving me more room.

**APOV**

Bella spread my thighs apart. Her warm finger trailed down my slit and I buckled my hips again. I looked down and she licked the precum on her finger. She groan, then in the next second her lips, and tongue were assaulting my clit. I couldn't contain myself anymore. My head tossed from side to side, calling her name as her warm, soft tongue touched me in the most incredible ways.

Her fingers started to play around with my entrance. I felt like I was drowning in it all. Bella was everywhere I needed her to be the second I needed her there. My fingers curled into her chocolate tresses, trying to find something to hold to.

Then I could feel myself aching for it. I needed her inside me "Bella," she stopped the movement of her tongue against my clit and replaced it with her thumb so she could listen "I need you inside me, now."

She smirked then moved her body up towards me, purposely scrapping her body against mine while still keeping her hand in motion "Anything for you. I love you, Alice." She captured my lips with her own. I could taste the leather and must of her scent. Without warning she pushed through my entrance and went as deep as her fingers allowed. It had hurt and I tried to cry out in pain but her lips prevented it. She pulled her mouth away and kissed my eyelids "I love you, Alice. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

My hands cupped her cheeks "its fine Bella. I love you so much. I want you and I want you to have everything of me."

"Thanks, Ali. Are you ready or is it still hurting?" she kept her hand completely immobile hand in motion "Anything for you. I love you, Alice." She captured my lips with her own. I could taste the leather, strawberry, and must of her scent. Without warning she pushed through my entrance and went as deep as her fingers allowed. It had hurt and I tried to cry out in pain but her lips prevented it. She pulled her mouth away and kissed my eyelids "I love you, Alice. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

My hands cupped her cheeks "its fine Bella. I love you so much. I want you and I want you to have everything of me."

"Thanks, Ali. Are you ready or is it still hurting?" she kept her hand completely immobile, only allowing her thumb her circle my clitoris.

"I'm ready so please don't stop, even if it does hurt, ok?"

Her answer was a sweet peck on the lips.

She pulled her fingers out slowly before pushing them back in, getting a little faster each and every time. With each stroke of her long fingers the pain dulled and a new feeling began to arise. Soon it all washed away and was replaced with waves and a ball that began tightening with every crash. She then added another finger. I hooked my legs onto her hip and gripped her back for support. She held me tight as tossed and turned. The ball had tightened to a point where I felt on fire. I was so close to release that my vision had black spots in it and I was getting dizzy off her scent.

"OH GOD, BELLA! I'm so close. Please go as fast, hard, and deeper! Anything!"

Bella stopped altogether. I was about to ask what was wrong when four of her fingers entered me vigorously. I gasped out in pain, surprised and excitement. She pounded me and the ball with my stomach exploded and I cried out "!"

My nails dug into her back and my body shook at the intensity of it all while my teeth sunk into her shoulder. It felt like I was sweating but then I realized it was Bella. Her muscles were tight and ready to go and in the next second I was too.

I flipped her over, ripped off the remaining articles of clothing and whispered in her ear "Ready?"

**Sorry for the wait but you did get some action and it gets to continue! **

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
